Sudah Ada Sedari Dulu
by Arata Aurora
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, seorang lelaki tampan yang cerdas dan banyak digilai wanita./ Naruto kembali lagi ke Konoha./ Karin, Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto, apa peran mereka dalam cerita ini./ Kadang sesuatu yang terlihat, bukanlah sesuatu yang sebenarnya./ Waktu harus memilih./ Aku Benci Sasuke./ AU./ 'School'.
1. Chapter 1

Mulai : 02-Mei-2014

Selesai : -

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto pemilik asli karakter di Komik Naruto.**

**Saya hanya meminjamnya.**

**.**

**Summary: **Uchiha Sasuke, seorang lelaki tampan yang cerdas dan banyak digilai wanita./ Naruto kembali lagi ke Konoha./ Karin, Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto, apa peran mereka dalam cerita ini./ Kadang sesuatu yang terlihat, bukanlah sesuatu yang sebenarnya./ Waktu harus memilih./ Aku Benci Sasuke./ AU./ 'School'.

**.**

**Perhatian: Summary ngelantur. Alur nglabu. Deskripsi abal. Bahasa pasaran. EYD berantakan. Mungkin OOC. OC. Roman? Friendship? Kekeluargaan? Typo bersahutan. Macam kata yang tak nyambung. Bikin muntah? Segala kesalahan dalam fic-ini janganlah membenci karakter sebenarnya.**

**.**

**Peringatan terakhir: Tidak suka pair, pencet tombol kembali!**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Karin**

**Dan**

**Uzumaki Naruto x Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**Fic ini dibuat hanya sebagai hiburan semata**

**.**

**Sudah Ada Sedari Dulu**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

Siang ini, matahari begitu bersemangat. Sedang awan-awan tak satupun terlihat. Hal itu membuat suasana Kota Konoha begitu tidak bersahabat. Lengang dan sepi, seperti kota mati. Meski, sesekali terlihat beberapa orang yang lewat ke sana ke mari. Namun, belum cukup untuk membuat jalanan menjadi idola yang harus ditemui.

Cuaca yang terlalu panas memang tidak begitu menyenangkan. Orang-orang kebanyakan memilih menghabiskan harinya berdiam diri di dalam rumah. Bisa dianalogikan, dari seribu orang, hanya ada sekitar lima puluh orang yang berlalu lalang.

Namun, bukan berarti kegiatan mencari penghidupan akan berhenti hanya karena suasana panas yang menyengat. Lihat saja toko bunga itu—tetap buka seperti hari-hari biasanya. Dilihat dari luarnya sedari enam jam buka, tidak lebih dari hitungan banyaknya jari-jari pada satu tangan jumlah orang yang datang ke sana.

Di dalamnya, terlihat sesosok gadis yang tengah duduk di kursi pegawai—kursi penjaga toko. Di depannya atau lebih tepatnya di sebuah meja. Ada gelas berukuran sedang yang berisi sebuah cairan berwarna merah muda dan beberapa batu-batu kecil yang bening dan dapat meleleh.

Gadis itu, nampak beraut wajah tidak bersemangat. Ia sesekali mengaduk-aduk minuman itu menggunakan sendok yang panjangnya serasi dengan gelasnya. Matanya menatap pintu masuk sekaligus keluar dalam toko itu. Ia menghela nafas.

"Huh. Kemana sih dia?" katanya pada dirinya sendiri sembari menyendok minuman yang kini tengah ia bawa. Memasukkan beberapa sendok minuman itu ke dalam mulutnya. "Kenapa aku yang malah menunggui tokonya?" Dari perkatannya tersebut, tampaknya ia tengah menunggu seseorang—atau pemilik toko di mana ia berada kini.

Di luar toko itu. Sebuah motor _sport_ yang dikendari oleh dua orang berhenti di samping trotoar. Salah satu orang yang berada di belakang—sebut saja pembonceng turun dari motor itu. Ia membuka helmnya dan jaket yang ia kenakan, hingga tampaklah sosoknya. Seorang gadis bersurai pirang kuning panjang. Sedang, seseorang yang mengemudikan motor tadi. Saat ini, membuka helm yang ia kenakan. Menampilkan bagaimana rupa wajahnya. Ia adalah seseorang laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik berantakan, namun tidak menjijikkan. Di kedua pipinya terdapat tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing.

"Terima kasih, Ino! Karena telah menemaniku." kata sang pemuda sembari menatap gadis itu dan tersenyum ramah.

"Iya. Sama-sama Naruto." tanggap Ino dengan memasang senyum tulusnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Kalau uangnya kurang, hubungi aku ya!" Naruto berujar lalu memasang helmnya lagi, dan bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ah. Tidak, tidak. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Dan, hati-hati ya!" Setelah gadis itu mengatakan hal tersebut. Naruto menjalankan motornya pelan, dengan sebelumnya mengangguk sebaik isyarat ia akan berhati-hati. Selanjutnya, Ino melangkah masuk ke dalam toko bunga milik keluarganya itu.

**Cklek.**

"Forehead!" Ino berteriak keras karena terkejut, ia berjalan mendekat ke sosok yang mengejutkannya. "Kenapa kau di sini?"

Gadis yang di depan Ino hanya menepuk jidatnya, "Kau lupa? Aku tadi pagi memberikanmu pesan singkat, akan mengambil laptopku hari ini." tutur wanita berambut merah muda itu menjelaskan. "Dan Ayahmu bilang, kamarmu dikunci." katanya lagi dengan cepat menyadari tatapan Ino yang seolah mengatakan, 'Kenapa ayahku tidak mengambilkan laptopmu'.

"Maaf-maaf. Baiklah tunggu sebentar!" tanggap ino sambil bermimik takut-takut. Setelah mengakatakannya. Ino, masuk lebih dalam pada toko itu. Kemudian berbelok, dan menuju ke sebuah kamar. Ia membuka pintunya, mengambil sebuah laptop yang memiliki warna dominan merah muda. Kadang ia pernah berpikir, kenapa sahabatnya itu menyukai warna merah muda. Hingga, hampir kebanyakan benda yang sahabatnya miliki, pasti terdapat unsur warna merah muda. Tapi, sampai saat ini, Ino tidak menanyakannya. Karena ia juga yakin pasti itu karena sahabatnya, dilahirkan dengan warna rambut serupa. Kini, Ino menghampiri sahabatnya lagi. "Ini, Sakura!" tuturnya lembut.

Sakura menanggapinya dengan wajah tersenyum senang. Dengan tidak sabaran ia menekan tombol ON yang ada pada pojok kiri laptop. Kemudian setelah selesai laptop melakukan kegiatan yang sering disebut 'POST'. Dan beberapa langkah awal lainnya. Sakura membuka beberapa folder, setelahnya di layar laptop itu, muncullah beberapa dokumen-dokumen pribadi miliknya. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Bagaimana? Tidak ada yang hilang, 'kan?" tanya Ino.

Sakura menatap Ino, "Tidak." katanya singkat. "Terima kasih, Ino."

"Hm."

"Oh. Ya, ngomong-ngomong tadi kau kencan lagi ya?" tanya Sakura. Ino yang ditanyai hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Sudah kubilang. Aku hanya menemani Naruto-kun mengobrol saja. Lagipula, ini yang terakhir." Ino menyahut dengan cepat.

"Begitu ya…"

Sakura paham dengan jawaban sahabatnya itu. Sudah lima kali ini sahabatnya menemani teman masa kecilnya, mereka hanya sekedar mengobrol masalah-masalah yang tidak terlalu penting. Ino bilang Naruto cuma mau mengenal kembali kota kelahirannya ini. Dan teman-teman laki-lakinya pasti tidak mau ia ajak makan es krim. Juga, mana ada gadis yang menolak diajak untuk makan es krim? Jawabannya tentu tidak ada. Oh, ditambah satu lagi—dibayar. Sebenarnya, awalnya Ino menolak. Tapi, Naruto memaksa. Yah, katanya sebagai pengganti waktu yang telah Naruto rebut dari Ino. Ino juga bercerita banyak tentang bagaimana perubahan Naruto. Naruto kini, tampak lebih dewasa dan tambah tampan. Sakura juga paham kenapa kini Ino memanggil Naruto dengan panggilan 'kun' di belakang namanya. Sakura jadi berpikir, 'Bagaimana jika Ino nanti malah suka sama Naruto.' Padahal yang Sakura tahu, sejak kecil Ino sering memperhatikan salah satu sahabatnya yang terkenal sebagai anak yang cerdas, namun suka tidur—Nara Shikamaru. Dan Sakura yakin si pemuda malas itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Terbukti, ketika Ino merusakkan laptop milik Sakura, si jenius itu dengan mau-maunya memperbaikinya. Apa yang akan terjadi jika Ino malah berubah haluan. Tapi, jika ini adalah hal yang terakhir kalinya. Sakura cukup dapat bernapas lega. Paling tidak ia tidak akan melihat drama di depan matanya sendiri.

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Debaran jantung milik pemuda tampan itu berdetak tak seperti biasanya. Ia sedang duduk pada bangku belakang rumahnya. Wajahnya Nampak takut-takut, sedang penglihatannya fokus pada apa yang sedang ia pegang. Sebuah buku yang dengan sengaja ia ambil. Buku itu cukup menarik dilihat dari sampulnya yang kebanyakan memiliki warna merah muda di beberapa sisi. Pemuda itu seperti meyakinkan hatinya untuk membaca buku yang memiliki judul begitu sederhana.

**Cara Mengetahui Orang yang Mencintaimu.**

Ya. Itulah judul buku itu. Dilihat dari judulnya, buku itu pasti mengulas hal-hal mengenai 'cinta'. Dan pasti orang-orang yang membacanya adalah orang yang begitu memperhatikan dengan siapa nanti ia mengarungi carut marutnya hidup. Tapi, kalau boleh jujur. Ia bukanlah orang yang terlalu peduli dengan kehidupan asmaranya—dalam artian seseorang yang romantis. Bahkan sampai saat ini ia masih belum punya seseorang yang disebut 'pacar'. Dia hanya bingung menentukan pilihan. Bukan, bukan karena tidak ada wanita yang tertarik padanya. Tapi malah, ia menjadi sosok yang begitu diidolakan oleh kaum wanita. Nyatanya, dari hampir seluruh siswi perempuan di sekolah. Hampir delapan puluh persen menggilainya, meneriakki namanya saat berpapasan. Bahkan tak jarang ada yang memotretnya secara diam-diam.

Apakah lelaki ini tidak terganggu? Tentu saja terganggu. Coba bayangkan, setiap hari kau selalu diteriakki ketika kau sedang lewat. Dan kadang bahkan bukan hanya di sekolah saja. Sampai di jalan, di depan rumah dibuntuti. Lelaki ini tak habis pikir, memang apasih kelebihannya.

Mungkin ia tampan. Mungkin ia cukup kaya. Mungkin ia cukup pintar. Mungkin ia cukup tinggi. Tapi, kadang semua yang tampak itu adalah hal yang tidak begitu mudah didapat. Lelaki itu akui ia tampan. Itu sebuah anugerah. Lalu, ia kaya. Tapi, yang kaya adalah keluarganya—ayahnya. Ia pintar. Itu juga termasuk anugerah. Namun, juga didukung oleh dirinya yang suka belajar. Yang berikutnya, ia cukup tinggi. Kalau yang ini, sebenarnya bukan hanya karena keluarganya juga memiliki postur yang ideal, tapi juga karena ia yang suka berolahraga.

Lalu, apalagi yang para penggemarnya lihat darinya? Pertanyaan itu muncul berkali-kali. Bahkan, ia sering bertingkah menyebalkan. Dengan melakukan hal yang tidak sopan. Beberapa diantaranya, adalah ia sering meninggalkan seorang siswi begitu saja. Padahal siswi itu ingin menyatakan cinta. Itu semua ia lakukan agar penggemarnya dapat berkurang. Tapi, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

Ia juga sering mendapatkan cemoohan dari beberapa laki-laki yang tidak suka dengan tingkahnya. Mulai dari teman kelasnya, teman kakaknya, bahkan orang-orang yang ia sendiri tidak tahu siapa namanya, ataupuna apa hubungan dengannya.

Ada beberapa alasan lain juga kenapa ia bertingkah seperti itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin menyakiti orang lain, dengan menerima semua perempuan yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya, lalu hari berikutnya memutuskan hubungan begitu saja. Meski ia sampai sekarang belum memiliki seorang pacar, tapi ia cukup mengerti arti dari satu kata tersebut. Ia hanya ingin memiliki seseorang yang dianggapnya sebagai 'pacar', apabila memang orang itu dan ia sendiri memiliki ikatan kasih sayang.

"Huh." Ia mendesah. Kembali meyakinkan hatinya, untuk membaca buku itu. Buku yang ia lihat di kamar kakaknya secara tidak sengaja, hanya karena ia ingin mengambil telepon genggamnya, mata miliknya menangkap buku yang mencurigakan. Karena ia penasaran, ia ambil saja buku itu. Dan kini, berada ditangannya.

Ia mulai membuka lembar pertama. Raut mukanya masih datar-datar saja. Kemudian ia mulai lagi membuka dan membaca tulisan-tulisan yang tertera di dalam sana. Kini, raut wajahnya terlihat berubah-ubah. Seperti ingin menangis, seperti sedang meneguk ludah, seperti sedang gugup dan takut-takut, bahkan seperti sedang menahan pipis. Ouh! Apa hubungannya? Yang pasti, buku itu buku yang mengerikan, bukan?

Dan akhirnya setelah melalui perjuangan yang begitu berat. Ia berhasi merampungkan membaca buku itu. Beruntung tidak ada yang sedang melihatnya sore ini, karena ia begitu—konyol. Kalau sampai ada, bisa-bisa hilang sudah namanya sebagai Pangeran Es Uchiha.

Satu hal yang ia ingat, 'untuk mengetahui orang yang mencintaimu, bertanyalah pada hatimu!'. Sebuah kata-kata yang terkesan ambigu dan sulit dipahami. Kata-kata itu, haruslah dilakukan dengan praktik sendiri.

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Deru nafas seseorang di balik tempat yang remang-remang itu terlihat tersengal-sengal. Kaki dan hampir sekujur tubuhnya terasa pegal. Ia bahkan tidak tahu di mana kini sekarang. Dia terduduk lesu, dengan kedua tulang kering kakiknya menempel di jalanan itu. Sungguh malam ini sepertinya malam yang begitu buruk untuknya. Dari sejak turun dari bis yang mengantarkannya menuju arah pulang. Ia terus saja dikejar oleh segerombolan preman-preman tak berperi kemanusian. Ah, ia sungguh bodoh, bukan? Mana ada preman yang memiliki rasa belas kasihan.

"Akhirnya kutemuken juga kau nona manis!" Suara ini lagi. Suara seorang bos preman. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa ia bisa bertemu dengan preman-preman sialan ini.

Dalam kondisi menunduk ini, ia hanya bisa diam, pasrah tentang nasib apa yang akan dia alami, badannya sungguh sudah lemas. Berlari lagi, bukanlah sebuah pilihan. Ia hanya menunduk kuat-kuat, berharap preman-preman ini akan berubah pikiran.

"Tenang saja nona manis, hanya satu malam kok. Dan aku jamin, kamu akan mendapatkan kaca matamu lagi." Suara khas seorang bos preman terdengar lagi, dengan nada-nada menjijikkan.

"Sudahlah bos, kami sudah tidak sabar!" Dan kini, suara-suara anak-anak buahnya terdengar tidak sabaran. Apa mereka tidaklah tahu, bahwa yang mereka lakukan kelak akan dipertanggungjawabkan.

Wanita atau gadis itu masih menunduk. Dan bahkan ketika bos preman itu mengangkat wajahnya. Ia masih menutup kedua bola matanya. Ia seperti terisak, menangis dalam diam.

"Aku mulai nona manis, ini tidak akan sakit kok! Kau hanya tinggal menikmatinya saja!" Sungguh kata-kata yang dikeluarkan preman ini, begitu tak memiliki sopan santun.

Preman itu memajukan wajahnya mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir gadis yang akan diperkosanya. Namun…

**Buagh.**

… sebuah pukulan tiba-tiba mengenai pipinya telak.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang gadis dilecehkan, dattebayo!" Dan teriakan tegas seorang laki-laki terdengar. Ia berdiri tegap di depan gadis tadi. Laki-laki itu tidak diketahui bagaimana bentuk rupanya. Karena ia menyembunyikan bentuk wajahnya di balik kantung belanjaan yang ia lubangi.

"Cih… siapa kau sebenarnya? Kami tidak punya urusan apa-apa denganmu!" Bos preman itu berteriak keras juga kasar. Ia sungguh benci dipermalukan, bahkan oleh orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal.

"Ah. bagaimana ya? Aku juga belum kenal dengan kalian juga." kata lelaki penolong tadi menimpali. "Tapi, apa boleh buat?" Sambil berkata demikian lelaki penyelamat itu mengluarkan satu buah ikan yang tidak muat dalam sekali telan, dari kantong belanjaan yang ia pegang di tangan kirinya.

"Ha ha ha." Preman-preman itu tertawa dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

'Ini kesempatanku,' batin laki-laki itu. Tanpa menunggu waktu ia segera melemparkan ikan ke mulut preman itu, dan ikan-ikan lain dari kantong belanjaannya ke preman-preman yang lain.

Preman-preman itu seketika bergidik ngeri. Ketika, ikan yang masuk setengah badan ke mulut mereka itu tak dapat dikeluarkan—atau menyangkut istilahnya. 'Apa yang orang ini rencanakan,' batin salah satunya. Sedang laki-laki itu menyeringai.

**Ctak… Ctak…**

Suara yang dihasilkan karena sentuhan ibu jari dan jari tengah miliknya terdengar.

"Puuusssssh…!" panggilnya. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian.

**Meong… meong… meong…**

Dalam sekejap, tempat itu sudah dipenuhi oleh puluhan kucing-kucing ganas yang kelaparan. "Selamat bersenang-senang preman-preman brengsek!"

"Aa-aaargh…!"

Teriakan-teriakan yang memekakkan telinga itupun tak terelakkan untuk tak keluar dari mulut preman-preman itu. Bahkan masih bisa terdengar meski samar-samar, ketika mereka sudah berlari tunggang langgang dari kejaran kucing-kucing itu.

Lelaki itu lantas mengambil kaca mata milik gadis yang ia tolong. Ia berbalik, menghampiri gadis itu. Menunduk, menekuk lututnya, menyentuhkannya ke jalanan, mensejajarkan tinggi mereka. Ia menyentuh kedua pundak gadis yang masih terpejam itu pelan, mencoba untuk menenangkannya. "Tenanglah semua sudah aman!"

Lantas perlahan iris mata yang senada dengan rambut merahnya yang terlihat berantakan karena jauh berlari itu pun terlihat. Pandangan gadis itu masih buram. Ya, ia memang memiliki masalah dengan penglihatan. Dan soal lari dari kejaran preman-preman, ia memang tidak tahu arah jalan—hanya sekedar kabur.

Seolah mengerti dengan keadaan, laki-laki itu memasangkan kacamata milik gadis itu. Dan membuka kantong belanjaan yang menyembunyikan bentuk rupanya.

Terlihatlah, sesosok pemuda yang memiliki surai pirang kuning, mata biru, dan tiga tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Ia tersenyum lembut pada gadis itu. Sementara gadis itu masih belum sadar akan apa yang terjadi. Hingga satu detik… dua detik berjalan…

"Hiks… hiks… hiks…" Ia menangis. "Arigatou…"

"He he he." Pemuda itu hanya dapat meringis dan salah tingkah.

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

"Ayo naik!" Lelaki yang menolong gadis itu berujar dengan direksinya menunjuk pada sebuah 'boncengan' sebelah belakang sepeda miliknya.

"Eh? Ke situ?" tanya gadis itu.

"Iya. Ayolah!" Pemuda itu menduduki jok depan sepedanya dan berkata dengan nada tidak sabaran. "Kamu akan menginap dulu di rumahku!" tegasnya.

"…?" Gadis itu hanya memasang wajah bingung.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Lagipula dirumahku juga ada ibuku kok!" kata lelaki itu sambil cengengesan.

'Nadanya begitu polos. Ia pasti bukan orang jahat.' batin gadis itu.

"Em… baiklah."

Pada akhirnya tidak ada pilihan yang lain bagi gadis itu selain mematuhi 'malaikat penolongnya' itu. Ia tentu tak mau mengambil risiko bertemu dengan preman-preman lain yang lebih kejam.

"Jadi, namamu siapa nona?" tanya laki-laki itu ketika sepeda yang mereka naiki telah melewati tiga sampai empat rumah.

"Ka-karin." jawab sang gadis. "Em. Terima kasih sekali lagi, tuan."

"Ah. sama-sama. Tapi, jangan panggil aku tuan dong!" protes lelaki itu. Karin—wanita itu menatap punggung laki-laki yang ada di depannya. "Naruto, namaku Naruto. Ingat ya!"

"Em." Kini, Karin menatap ke pinggiran jalan, menatap rumah-rumah penduduk. Perasaan lega bercampur ketidakpercayaan akan apa yang terjadi malam ini, membuatnya semakin lelah. Tanpa sadar ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada pemuda bernama Naruto itu. 'Pemuda yang baik hati.' batinnya.

Sedikit terkejut akan apa yang dilakukan Karin, Naruto melambatkan laju sepedanya. Kemudian ia mengayuh dengan kecepatan yang tak seberapa. 'Gadis ini, sepertinya butuh seseorang untuk menjaganya.'

Tak berapa lama, sekitar kurang lebih lima belas menit. Naruto menghentikan laju sepedanya di depan sebuah rumah.

** Ting tong… Ting tong…**

** Cklek.**

"Naruto! Kau sudah da…" Seorang wanita dewasa keluar dari sebuah pintu rumah. Ia bersurai merah dan bermata biru. "Eh? Itu siapa?"

"Ini…"

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Yap. Ini adalah fic multi chap. Kemungkinan akan saya buat sekitar 17 chapteran, jadi gak terlalu panjang ya.

Dan untuk SasuKarin, saya belum dapat moment yang terlalu special. Tapi, saya akan berusaha. Kalau boleh, saya mau tanya adakah moment SasuKarin di manga atau anime, selain ketika Karin diserang sama beruang. Saya cuma bertanya, namun untuk jalan cerita dan sifat, belum tentu akan terpengaruh/ berubah.

Lalu, terima kasih untuk yang telah memberikan review di fic Sasuke's Kiss

Diantaranya:

**Namikaze Sholkhan**

**Lutfisyahrizal**

**Yassir2374**

**YonaNobunaga**

**Chiaki 'Sha' Akera**

**Pixie-Yank**

Yang tidak login:

**Guest**

**Cindy elhy**

Saya sudah saya cantumin semua. Apa yang saya tulis memang masih terkesan kurang di sana dan di sini. Jadi…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review, Please?**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto pemilik asli karakter di Komik Naruto.**

**Saya hanya meminjamnya.**

**.**

**Summary: **Uchiha Sasuke, seorang lelaki tampan yang cerdas dan banyak digilai wanita./ Naruto kembali lagi ke Konoha./ Karin, Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto, apa peran mereka dalam cerita ini./ Kadang sesuatu yang terlihat, bukanlah sesuatu yang sebenarnya./ Waktu harus memilih./ Aku Benci Sasuke./ AU./ 'School'.

**.**

**Perhatian: Summary ngelantur. Alur nglabu. Deskripsi abal. Bahasa pasaran. EYD berantakan. Mungkin OOC. OC. Roman? Friendship? Kekeluargaan? Typo bersahutan. Macam kata yang tak nyambung. Bikin muntah? Segala kesalahan dalam fic-ini janganlah membenci karakter sebenarnya.**

**.**

**Peringatan terakhir: Tidak suka pair, pencet tombol kembali!**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Karin**

**Dan**

**Uzumaki Naruto x Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**Fic ini dibuat hanya sebagai hiburan semata**

**.**

**Selamat membaca**

**.**

**Sudah Ada Sedari Dulu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya**

Tak berapa lama, sekitar kurang lebih lima belas menit. Naruto menghentikan laju sepedanya di depan sebuah rumah.

** Ting tong… Ting tong…**

** Cklek.**

"Naruto! Kau sudah da…" Seorang wanita dewasa keluar dari sebuah pintu rumah. Ia bersurai merah dan bermata biru. "Eh? Itu siapa?"

"Ini…"

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kau memperkosa gadis ini, 'kan! Naruto!" kata wanita di depan Naruto.

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. "Sudah kubilang, aku menyelamatkannya dari kejaran preman-preman, Kaa-san."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mengantarnya pulang?" tanya wanita dewasa itu.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Tadi, 'kan aku sudah bilang Kaa-san. Aku lupa menanyakan itu... di mana rumahnya?" tuturnya. "Dan lagi, jika nanti aku bertemu dengan preman-preman yang lain bagaimana, Kaa-san? Aku tidak punya ikan-ikan lagi untuk melindungi diri, dattebayo!"

Wanita itu menyipitkan pandangannya menatap Naruto, "Konyol kau, Naruto!" Setelahnya ia menatap ke perempuan yang dibawa pulang oleh anaknya, atau tepatnya sih 'diselamatkan'. "Baiklah nona manis, malam ini, tidurlah di sini dulu," katanya lembut.

Karin menatap wanita dewasa itu sekilas. "Maaf, mungkin sebaiknya saya pulang saja," katanya. Ia menunduk.

"Huh." Wanita dewasa itu menghela nafas. "Apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi ada benarnya juga nona manis. Dan kurasa, rumahmu cukup jauh, bukan? Mengingat aku tak pernah melihatmu di sekitar daerah sini, seminggu ini."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Aku juga tidak ingin orang tuamu salah sangka nantinya," kata wanita dewasa itu. "jika, kau pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Karin menunduk dalam-dalam. Perlahan air matanya menetes dengan pelan.

"Orang tuaku… sudah meninggal."

"…"

Wanita dewasa itu terdiam. Apa yang barusan dilakukannya? Ia menyesal, sungguh menyesal mengatakannya. Ia tidak tahu ternyata apa yang dikatakannya merupakan hal yang miris untuk orang lain.

"Maaf, maafkan aku…" kata wanita dewasa itu. "Aku tidak tahu kalau…"

"Tidak apa-apa nyonya," kata Karin menyela. Ia melepas kacamatanya, mengusap cairan bening yang keluar dari kedua bola mata yang ia miliki. "Aku hanya tidak bisa menahannya keluar ketika teringat akan orang tuaku."

Wanita dewasa itu menatap Karin lekat-lekat. 'Gadis yang hebat,' batinnya. "Oh iya, bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu nona?" tanyanya sedikit merubah arah pembicaraan.

"Saya, Karin nyonya Um…"

"Kushina. Namaku Uzumaki Kushina. Kau boleh memanggilku bibi Ku…"

"Eh…? Uzumaki…!" teriak Karin tak sadar.

Sementara itu, Kushina dan Naruto saling berpandangan. Sepertinya ada sesuatu dengan marga 'Uzumaki' yang membuat Karin jadi heboh.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Kushina.

"Itu…"

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Kushina, nama wanita yang membukakan pintu tadi, yang tak lain adalah ibu dari Naruto, tidak lagi kesal karena ikan-ikan yang harusnya menjadi salah satu menu dalam makan malam kali ini, menjadi bahan perebutan antara kucing-kucing liar dan preman-preman jalanan. Ia malah senang.

Itu semua karena Karin. Karin ternyata adalah anak yang selama ini dicari olehnya di Negeri Pasir, tepatnya di Kota Suna. Karin adalah anak dari mendiang kakak kandung Kushina.

Dan ketika kejadian dua setengah tahun lalu, yaitu sebuah kecelakaan pesawat yang menewaskan kakak dan kakak iparnya. Ia bertekad untuk mencari anggota dari keluarga kakaknya yang tersisa—yaitu anak mereka. Bahkan, ia harus rela memaksa Naruto yang sudah sangat nyaman dengan suasana Konoha dan memiliki banyak teman, untuk ikut. Namun, selama pencarian itu. Khusina tidak mendapatkan hasil apa-apa. Alamat yang ia yakini adalah alamat mereka, ternyata bukan. Saat itu, ia masih belum putus asa. Hingga sampai dua setengah tahun berjalan. Ia akhirnya menyerah dan kembali ke Konoha.

Sampai kemudian malam ini, semua perjuangannya terbalas. Ia akhirnya bertemu dengan Karin. Anak dari kakaknya.

"Jadi, Karin!" kata Kushina. "Kau harus tinggal di sini, dan tidak ada penolakan, dattebane!" Karin menatap Kushina dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ternyata pada zaman yang modern ini, masih ada orang yang baik—keluarga yang ia miliki. Dan Karin mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Dan kau Naruto! Kau harus menjaga Karin-chan, bahkan bila perlu kau harus satu sekolah dan satu kelas dengan Karin-chan!" seru Kushina agak sedikit keras kepada Naruto, mengingat kejadian yang baru mereka alami.

"He, he, he." Naruto nyengir. "Tenang saja, Kaa-san. Aku akan menjaga Karin-chan. Bahkan bila perlu nyawaku, dattebayo!" kelakar Naruto berlebihan.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kushina-san."

"Eh? Jangan panggil aku begitu Karin-chan. Panggil saja aku Kaa-san, kau mengerti! Dan panggil Naruto dengan…"

"Naru…"

"Anak nakal!" seru Karin sebelum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Anak laki-laki satu-satunya di rumah itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Eh? Kok begitu Karin-chan." Naruto menyahut tidak terima.

"Kurasa itu bagus untukmu Naruto." kata Kushina mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Kaa-san! kenapa ikut-ikutan, dattebayo!"

"Itu memang betul, bukan? Mana ada pemuda yang dengan nekatnya melawan preman-preman, apalagi hanya dengan ikan-ikan?" ucap Karin. "Jadi, kau setuju, 'kan... Anak nakal!"

"Ha-aaah…" ucap Naruto pasrah. "Otou-san tolonglah anakmu ini! Cepatlah pulang, Tou-san!"

Sementara Karin dan Naruto terus saja memasalahkan tentang nama panggilan Naruto. Tanpa mereka sadari, Kushina menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. 'Ternyata Karin adalah wanita yang mudah akrab juga. Yah, dengan begini, aku tidak akan kesepian lagi di rumah.'

Karena saking asiknya mengobrol dan bercanda, waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Hingga sang kepala keluarga pun pulang.

Minato, sang kepala keluarga juga memasang ekspresi yang hampir sama dengan istrinya. Bahkan ia mengira, Karin adalah pacar Naruto, maklumlah Naruto 'kan sudah remaja sekarang. Jadi, istilah tersebut bukan sesuatu yang mustahil keluar dari mulut sang Ayah, bukan?

Sampai akhirnya semuanya dijelaskan. Minato, mengerti. Dan tanpa banyak berkata ia menyuruh Karin, malam ini untuk tidur di kamar Naruto. Hal itu, membuat wajah Karin dan Naruto merah padam. Minato awalnya tidak mengerti, tapi setelah mendapatkan pelototan tajam dari sang istri, ia malah malu sendiri. Ia lalu menjelaskan maksud dari ucapannya tersebut, bahwa Naruto malam ini akan tidur di sofa ruang tengah.

Acara selanjutnya yang dilakukan keluarga itu bersama anggota keluarga baru adalah makan malam. Meski, kehilangan satu lauk pauk berupa ikan, dan waktu makan malam yang terbilang terlalu larut. Suasana saat itu tetap begitu menyenangkan. Mereka kadang saling melempar senyum, bahkan sampai tertawa ketika Kushina dan Minato menceritakan masa kecil anaknya yang sungguh konyol. Naruto yang tak pernah lelah membuntuti sahabat perempuan masa kecilnya yang bersurai merah muda, Naruto yang suka mencoret-coret gerbang masuk sekolah, Naruto yang sering tertidur saat guru menjelaskan pelajaran. Mereka semua nampaknya suka sekali membicarakan tentang itu, tentu tidak termasuk objek yang dibicarakan, bukan?

"Jadi malam ini, kau tidur di sini, Karin-chan!" kata Naruto sambil membukakan pintu kamarnya, setelah acara makan malam berakhir. "Maaf! berantakan."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," kata Karin yang melihat isi kamar Naruto, yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu buruk. "Tapi…?" tanyanya ambigu. Naruto nampak menyimak apa yang akan Karin katakan. "Kau tidak menyimpan sesuatu yang menjijikkan, bukan?" tanyanya memalingkan muka.

"Hahaha." Pemuda itu tertawa. "Tenang saja, semuanya aman kok!" serunya. "Kalau begitu, aku turun dulu."

"Em," jawab Karin pelan hampir tidak terdengar. 'Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda yang baik. Mengingatkanku pada seseorang,' batinnya. 'Eh? Tapi, ia lebih ceria. Sungguh pemuda yang menyenangkan.'

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Tiga buah awan sedang berpegangan di langit, di atas Kuil itu. Ketika seorang gadis berambut merah muda mulai menuliskan permohonannya pada tiga buah gantungan kayu—atau _Ema_. Dilihat dari apa yang dituliskannya. Sepertinya ia adalah seorang pelajar berusia sekitar enam belas tahun.

Selesai melakukan aktifitas 'doanya' itu. Ia berjalan keluar dari daerah Kuil. Melewati beberapa orang yang terlihat tidak berjalan sendirian. Ada yang ditemani oleh pasangannya, anaknya, bahkan ada yang semua anggota keluarganya ikut. Ia terenung, berhenti melangkahkan kakinya, 'Andai saja, aku juga bisa bersama dengan seseorang yang aku cintai.'

"Sakura-chan!" panggil seseorang, sepertinya ditujukan untuknya.

'Ah, Naruto. Apa aku sebegitu inginnya bertemu denganmu? Hingga di saat seperti ini saja aku malah memikirkan, kau sedang memanggil namaku.' batin gadis itu.

**Puk.**

Seorang pemuda menepuk pundak sebelah kiri gadis berambut merah muda itu pelan, satu kali. "Sakura-chan! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

'Eh?'

Karena ada yang menepuk pundaknya, gadis itu pun menengok, mendongak ke direksi yang membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Indra penglihatannya menangkap sesosok pemuda yang menatap dirinya dengan raut wajah kawatir. 'Siapa orang ini? Rasanya wajahnya tidaklah asing.' Gadis itu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dan ketika pemuda itu merubah raut wajahnya yang tengah kawatir dengan tersenyum lembut dan pandangan mata yang menenangkan. Gadis itu tak berkedip. Netranya menelisik ke daerah wajah sang pemuda. Matanya yang bulat, senyumnya yang lembut, dan kulitnya yang begitu mempesona. 'Lelaki ini begitu… dia begitu…'

"Tampan…" gumamnya tanpa sadar. Juga tak begitu jelas, karena hembusan angin yang tiba-tiba datang. Dan tanpa menunggu tiga detik, bias noda merah tipis mewarnai pipi gadis itu. Ia pasti tersadar akan ucapannya, sekarang.

Sementara pemuda itu sedikit nampak kebingungan. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan?" tanyanya ketika mendapati gadis itu menunduk dengan pipi yang memerah tipis. 'Apakah Sakura-chan sedang demam, ya?' tanyanya dalam hati.

'Eh? Sakura-chan?'

Gadis itu sedikit menyadari sesuatu. Sejak tadi pemuda ini memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Sakura-chan'. Ia menatap pemuda itu, "Maaf! Apa aku mengenalmu, tuan?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Pemuda itu mencerna ucapan gadis itu. Dan kemudian ia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya—bingung. "Aku ini Naruto, Sakura-chan!" serunya. "Apakah aku tambah jelek saja, hingga kau sampai-sampai tidak mengenaliku sama sekali?"

'E-eeeh?'

Sakura mundur satu langkah. "Ja-jadi ka-kau Na-naruto?" tanya Sakura tergagap. Lalu entah bagaimana caranya, tanda lahir yang Naruto miliki di kedua pipinya, kini terlihat dengan jelas di mata Sakura. Padahal, tadi ia sama sekali tidak sadar dengan itu.

"Iya," kata Naruto. "Jadi, apakah ada yang dapat aku bantu, dattebayo?" tanyanya, menawarkan bantuan.

'Dattebayo?' Benar, pemuda ini memang Naruto—sahabatnya dulu. Pemuda ini memiliki ciri-ciri yang begitu mencolok. Yang dulu kelihatan begitu konyol karena hal itu. Tapi, sekarang, malah membuatnya begitu terlihat 'keren'. 'Ah, pantas saja Ino mau-maunya menemani Naruto hanya sekedar untuk mengobrol dan makan es krim.'

"Ah Ti-tidak perlu Naruto-kun… eh maksudku Naruto," kata Sakura salah tingkah. Ia melihat pergelangan tangan kirinya yang tidak tersematkan sebuah 'jam tangan'. "A-aku rasa aku harus pulang sekarang, sampai ketemu lagi, Naruto!" katanya sambil berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

'Ada apa dengan Sakura-chan ya.' Naruto membatin. Kemudian ia terkikik kecil. 'Ah. Tapi dia tidak pernah berubah. Tetap cantik dan manis.'

Sementara Naruto tengah menuju tempat yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memakirkan sepedanya. Haruno Sakura, kini berlari. Ia terus berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. 'Sial, sial, sial!' rutuknya. 'Kenapa aku bisa terpesona hanya oleh seorang Naruto? Ini pasti mimpi, ya ini pasti mimpi.'

Tak berapa lama, ia telah sampai di kediamannya. Dan tak perlu membuang waktu lagi, ia nyelonong masuk ke dalam rumah. Lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Ia beringsut di belakang pintu, "A-ah Naruto! Kenapa kau begitu tampan sih, sekarang!" serunya dengan nada yang keras. 'Akhirnya kau akui 'kan bahwa kau menyukainya.' Kali ini hati nuraninya ikut campur. "Siapa yang suka, aku 'kan cuma bilang bahwa pemuda konyol itu kini sudah lumayan," katanya menanggapi pernyataan hati nuraninya itu. Beruntung, di dalam rumah ini ia tengah sendirian. Kalau saja, ada ayah dan ibunya. Pasti, dia dimarahi habis-habisan karena berteriak keras dan berbicara sendiri bak 'orang gila'.

'Benarkah?' kata hatinya lagi mencoba memastikan. "Tentu saja dong, sudahlah aku mau menyiapkan seragam dulu untuk sekolah besok."

Sakura mungkin bisa mengelak dari dirinya sendiri. Tapi, faktanya pipinya merona saat ia mengatakan itu. 'Kau masih saja keras kepala.'

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Seorang Putri. Apa kata yang pantas untuk menggambarkan sosoknya. Ia seorang manusia berjenis kelamin perempuan. Memiliki wajah cantik. Memiliki kehormatan yang tinggi. Memiliki tahta yang luar biasa. Memiliki mahkota, perhiasan, pakaian dan hal-hal mewah lainnya.

Apa yang akan dilakukan seseorang jika bertemu dengan sesosok Putri? Pasti, berbagai macam spekulasi akan muncul dalam benaknya. Mulai dari mengajaknya berkenalan, mengajaknya makan siang, mengajaknya nonton film atau hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan di taman dan melihat pemandangan matahari tenggelam.

Lalu, apa yang akan dilakukan seorang Uzumaki Naruto jika itu terjadi padanya? Apa yang pertama kali terjadi?

Uzumaki Naruto tampak tak mampu mengontrol kesadarannya ketika melihat pandangan di depannya. Sesosok putri atau lebih tepatnya sesosok gadis yang tengah memakai pakaian sederhana namun begitu membuat lelaki ini terkesima. Ia memiliki rambut merah panjang yang tertata rapi dan tidak memakai kaca mata.

"Karin-chan, kau begitu cantik, kukira aku tengah bermimpi bertemu dengan seorang Putri." Naruto berkata dengan nampak masih terkagum-kagum pada pandangan di depannya ini. Sementara Karin hanya tersenyum, malu. Oh, ayolah. Memang kemarin malam ia juga melihat Karin. Tapi, waktu itu ia tidak begitu memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana wajah gadis ini. Dan lagi, kemarin Karin tampak berantakan. Mungkin karena terlalu letih berlari-lari, apa lagi ketika dikejar oleh preman.

"Wah, wah, tampaknya Kaa-san tidak perlu menanyakan pendapatmu lagi, Naruto." Kushina, ibu Naruto tiba-tiba menyembul dari belakang Karin.

"Kaa-san, jangan menggodaku!" seru Naruto.

"Hahaha, baiklah. Sekarang bantu ayahmu dulu membersihkan kamar yang nanti akan ditempati Karin-chan!" perintah Kushina kepada anaknya.

"Aku akan ikut bantu," ucap Karin sambil mengikuti Naruto yang sudah terlebih dahulu menuju tangga.

"Oh. Ya, Karin-chan. Besok kau pakai kacamata saja ya. Aku sedikit takut, akan banyak laki-laki yang mengejar-ngejarmu nanti. Hehehe."

"Hm. Aku mengerti. Lagipula memakai lensa kontak memang merepotkan kok."

Acara bersih-bersih pun di mulai ketika kedua saudara sepupu itu telah sampai di kamar yang akan ditempati Karin. Awalnya Karin tampak tak percaya. Bukan, bukan karena warna cat di dalam ruangan itu yang berwarna merah muda. Tapi, karena ukurannya yang sama persis panjang lebarnya dengan ukuran kamar Naruto. Padahal sebelumnya, Kushina, ibu Naruto mengatakan padanya bahwa kamar ini dulunya ditempati oleh _baby sister_ yang membantu merawat Naruto ketika bayi. Juga, pernah ditempati oleh pembantu rumah tangga sampai saat dua setengah tahun lalu ketika Kushina berusaha mencari Karin. Karin juga berpikir, bagaimana laki-laki tampan seperti Minato bisa bertahan hidup seorang diri tanpa seorang istri di sampingnya. Dan setiap hari hanya mengurus pekerjaannya. Ia percaya bahwa sifat penolong dan peduli yang Naruto miliki adalah turunan dari kedua orang tuanya. Minato yang setia dan bertanggung jawab juga Kushina yang kuat dan penyayang. Meski, 'sesekali' ibu Naruto akan memukul anaknya itu ketika berbuat konyol. Tapi, itu memang sifat penyayangnya agar anaknya tidak kenapa-napa.

Akhirnya setelah mondar-mandir ke sana ke mari untuk memindahkan barang-barang yang tidak perlu dan memasukkan barang yang dibutuhkan, juga membersihkan dan menata ulang kamar itu. Sebuah kamar yang cantik dan terkesan manis pun sukses dibuat. Kedua laki-laki itu kini tengah duduk dilantai dan bersender di dinding depan kasur. Perasaan puas bercampur dengan letih nampak di wajah yang keduanya miliki. Sesekali mereka berdua saling berpandangan dan kemudian tertawa, seakan-akan tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang lucu. Hingga seseorang masuk dari arah pintu kamar.

"Maaf, Naruto-kun dan… err… Mi…"

"Tou-san, Karin-chan. Panggil aku juga dengan sebutan itu! Kau 'kan juga termasuk anakku." potong Minato cepat sebelum Karin menyelesaikan perkataannya, "Jadi, ada apa?" tanya pria itu, ia telah berdiri diikuti oleh Naruto.

"Mm, makan malam sudah siap." Karin menjawab dengan lemah lembut. Ia masih mengenakan celemek, karena ia membantu Kushina memasak setelah dirasa bahwa ia tidak lagi dapat membantu apa-apa dalam menata kamar itu. Ia tidak lagi memakai lensa kontaknya.

"Kalau begitu, sampaikanlah pada Kaa-san bahwa aku dan Naruto akan mandi dulu!" perintah Minato.

"Baik."

Acara makan malam kali ini berjalan hampir seperti kemarin. Bahkan kali ini yang menjadi bahan obrolan bukan hanya anak lelaki satu-satunya pasangan Minato dan Kushina. Tetapi, suami dan istri itupun ikut juga jadi bahan lelucon. Apalagi ketika diceritakan tentang awal-awal kenapa Kushina bisa jatuh cinta dengan Minato. Saudara sepupu itu makin kompak menggoda 'ayah' dan 'ibu' mereka. Kushina yang biasanya suka marah-marah pada anaknya itu, kali ini ia malu, terlebih ketika Naruto mengatakan, "Ceritakan dong Kaa-san tentang malam pertama Kaa-san dan Tou-san." Ouh, ia tampaknya tidak mau terlalu mengingat-ingat kenangan itu, dan ia tambah merona berat.

"Jadi, Naruto. Tou-san sudah mendaftarkanmu di sekolah yang sama dengan Karin-chan. Dan bahkan Tou-san juga sudah memohon agar kalian satu bangku. Jadi, jaga Karin, Naruto!" Minato dengan tegas mengatakan kata-kata itu.

"Baik, Tou-san," jawab sang anak serius.

"Baiklah, kurasa ini sudah waktunya tidur. Jadi, segeralah tidur! Naruto, Karin-chan! Kalian 'kan harus bersiap-siap untuk besok, mengerti!" kata Minato menutup makan malam kali ini. Besok adalah hari pertama kedua anaknya itu bersekolah lagi, setelah liburan selama dua minggu. Dan terlebih lagi, Naruto harus mengurusi beberapa berkas pindahan sekolah. Sebagai kepala keluarga ia harus mengajarkan kepada keduanya untuk menjaga diri, bukan?

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Pagi menjelang, matahari membuat langit pagi ini menjadi terang benderang. Dari balik dahan-dahan pohon itu, burung-burung saling berkicau bergantian. Di jalanan, juga nampak dua orang anak-anak saling berkejar-kejaran. Diikuti oleh orang tuanya yang sedikit kelimpungan.

Lalu di sisi yang lain, juga tampak orang-orang mulai melakukan aktifitas paginya. Berangkat kerja, berangkat sekolah, maupun berolah raga dengan berlari-lari kecil.

Di depan pintu gerbang masuk sebuah rumah, nampak seorang anak remaja laki-laki yang memiliki rambut pirang sedang berdiri dengan remaja perempuan yang memiliki rambut merah panjang dan berkacamata, mereka berdua nampaknya akan segera berangkat sekolah.

Dan di rumah lainnya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah itu. Terlihat pula seorang gadis yang memakai seragam yang serupa dengan mereka. Ia masih menyantap sarapan pagi, berupa roti tawar dan segelas susu. Sesekali ia memasang wajah cemberut karena mendapat teguran dari ibunya yang menyuruhnya makan secara pelan.

Selesai makan pagi, gadis itu—Haruno Sakura, pamit kepada kedua orang tuanya. Kini, ia telah berada di depan gerbang rumahnya. Kemudian ia mulai berjalan menuju arah sekolahnya berada. Di belakang gadis itu tampaklah seorang pemuda pirang dan gadis berambut merah yang sedang diboncengnya menggunakan sepeda. Beberapa menit berlalu, membuat laju sepeda yang dua orang itu naiki dan Sakura sejajar. Naruto nama pemuda itu, ia menoleh sedikit ke samping, ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" serunya riang. Cengirannya mulai muncul dalam sekelebat, "Pagi!" sapanya yang masih belum menghentikan sepedanya, meski ketika menyapa Sakura tadi, lajunya agak memelan.

Sakura sedikit kaget, ia memang tidak menyadari akan kehadiran seseorang yang tadi dibelakangnya. "Eh. Naruto…!" katanya. "Pagi, juga," sapa Sakura balik. Ia sedikit bingung dengan gadis yang dibonceng oleh Naruto. Gadis itu juga tersenyum kepadanya, sehingga dengan mau tak mau ia juga membalas senyum yang sama ke gadis itu. 'Siapa dia?' pikirnya. 'Pacar Naruto, kah?'

Saat sampai di sekolah, Sakura dibuat terkejut lagi oleh beberapa hal. Naruto yang sedang menggandeng tangan gadis yang diboncengnya tadi pagi, bahkan sorakan-sorakan mulai menggema di koridor-koridor yang mereka berdua lewati, seolah menegaskan bahwa mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang serasi. Entah ada apa pada dirinya sehingga ia merasa hatinya panas dan butuh berendam dalam air dingin di kutub utara.

Lalu, ketika seorang Uchiha Sasuke juga menanyakan hal yang Sakura kira lelaki dingin seperti Sasuke tidak akan menanyakannya, 'Siapa yang jalan bersama dengan Naruto?'. Padahal sebelum-sebelumnya, bukannya lelaki itu tidak terlalu peduli dengan urusan-urusan seperti itu. Tentu Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan, dengan sekuat tenaga memasang wajah datar.

Yang berikutnya juga, entah bagaimana teman-teman sekelasnya yang juga dulu termasuk teman-teman Naruto. Seperti, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Lee, bahkan Gaara dan Neji seolah-olah terkejut dengan kejadian barusan. Dan bahkan semakin ngelantur mengira bahwa dulu Sakura adalah pacar Naruto karena dulu mereka begitu dekat, walau itu lebih ke Narutonya yang hampir setiap hari membuntuti Sakura. Sakura juga agak sedikit tidak enak dengan Hinata, ia melihat gadis itu nampak murung sedari tadi setelah Naruto datang. Memang, perasaan cinta itu tidak mudah untuk dibuang begitu saja.

Dari segala keanehan yang terjadi pada pagi ini. Yang paling membuat seorang Haruno Sakura mengerutkan kening adalah karena Naruto dan gadis yang diketahui bernama Karin bisa satu kelas dan bahkan satu bangku. Tidak mungkin 'kan hanya karena Naruto punya pacar di sekolah pindahannya ini, ia bisa seenaknya melakukan hal itu? Padahal yang kekurangan satu murid adalah di kelas Sakura, tapi Naruto malah satu kelas dengan Karin, dan memindahkan murid lama ke kelas Sakura. Itu semua seolah punya sesuatu alasan yang logis untukknya menyelidiki sesuatu yang Naruto ataupun Karin sembunyikan. 'Aku akan mencari tahu.'

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Terima kasih kepada yang sudah me-review. Saya tahu memang terkesan datar dan tidak berkonflik. Tapi, saya hanya mau menulis saja. Haha #Plakk Dan karena sudah saya mulai, saya akan berusaha menamatkannya.

Terima kasih untuk.

**Lutfisyahrizal**. Maaf namanya jadi ke kapital.

Lalu,

**Chiaki 'Sha' Akera** karena udah diingetin soal typo, juga karena udah kasih momen spesialnya SasuKarin. Jujur, aku memang belum dapat memahami karakter Karin dengan baik. Maklumlah karena selama ini cuma fokus sama NaruSaku aja. Hahaha.

Kemudian,

Untuk **yassir2374**, terima kasih telah ngingetin soal alur cerita yang salah. Juga, soal SasuKarinnya. Hehehe.

Dan terakhir,

**Kill you **terima kasih karena udah ngingetin bahwa saya memang seorang yang tidak berkelas. Saya tahu itu, jadi terima kasih.

Itu saja dah…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review, please?**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto pemilik asli karakter di Komik Naruto.**

**Saya hanya meminjamnya.**

**.**

**Summary: **Uchiha Sasuke, seorang lelaki tampan yang cerdas dan banyak digilai wanita./ Naruto kembali lagi ke Konoha./ Karin, Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto, apa peran mereka dalam cerita ini./ Kadang sesuatu yang terlihat, bukanlah sesuatu yang sebenarnya./ Waktu harus memilih./ Aku Benci Sasuke./ AU./ 'School'.

**.**

**Perhatian: Summary ngelantur. Alur nglabu. Deskripsi abal. Bahasa pasaran. EYD berantakan. Mungkin OOC. OC. Roman? Friendship? Kekeluargaan? Typo bersahutan. Macam kata yang tak nyambung. Bikin muntah? Segala kesalahan dalam fic-ini janganlah membenci karakter sebenarnya.**

**.**

**Peringatan terakhir: Tidak suka pair, pencet tombol kembali!**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Karin**

**Dan**

**Uzumaki Naruto x Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**Fic ini dibuat hanya sebagai hiburan semata**

**.**

**Selamat membaca**

**.**

**Sudah Ada Sedari Dulu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya**

Dari segala keanehan yang terjadi pada pagi ini. Yang paling membuat seorang Haruno Sakura mengerutkan kening adalah karena Naruto dan gadis yang diketahui bernama Karin bisa satu kelas dan bahkan satu bangku. Tidak mungkin 'kan hanya karena Naruto punya pacar di sekolah pindahannya ini, ia bisa seenaknya melakukan hal itu? Padahal yang kekurangan satu murid adalah di kelas Sakura, tapi Naruto malah satu kelas dengan Karin, dan memindahkan murid lama ke kelas Sakura. Itu semua seolah punya sesuatu alasan yang logis untukknya menyelidiki sesuatu yang Naruto ataupun Karin sembunyikan. 'Aku akan mencari tahu.'

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**Kriiiiing… Kriiiiing… Kriiiiing…**

Bunyi bel tanda jam istirahat telah selesai terdengar di lorong-lorong sekolahan. Beberapa siswa yang berada di kantin atau gedung olahraga mulai beranjak dengan wajah sedikit kecewa. Seolah mengatakan, bahwa jam istirahat yang diberikan begitu singkat. Hampir seluruh siswa memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing untuk melanjutkan kegiatan belajar mengajar. Juga, beberapa guru yang siap-siap mengajar.

Namun berbeda dengan salah satu murid itu, ia harus tetap setia berada di ruangan perpustakaan bersama penjaga perpustakaan dan seorang guru—atau juga bisa disebut sebagai wali kelasnya.

"Hn. Sampai kapan kita berada di sini, Kakashi-sensei?" tanyanya memasang wajah datar. Pemuda itu memiliki kulit putih pucat dan mata hitam dan warna rambut yang juga demikian.

Wali kelasnya itu memasang wajah takut-takut di balik maskernya, pemuda di hadapannya ini benar-benar tidak sabaran. "Sudah kubilang, kau datang terlalu cepat Sasuke. Aku, 'kan menyuruhmu datang setelah jam istirahat selesai," tuturnya.

"Huh."

Sasuke mendesah lelah. Bola matanya tampak bosan. Kali ini, ia hanya diam. Bagaimanapun juga ini memang kesalahannya karena datang terlalu cepat. Hanya karena ia sedang suntuk berada di kelasnya yang sedang ribut akan siswa pindahan baru, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Ia memang tahu Naruto akan kembali ke Konoha. Tapi, ia tidak tahu kalau efeknya akan sebesar ini. Bahkan, beberapa siswi sekelasnya yang sebelumnya menggilainya. Malah menanyakan nomor telepon seorang Uzumaki Naruto, hingga akhirnya ketika ia mendapatkan pesan singkat dari Kakashi, ia langsung pergi ke perpustakaan ketika bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Dan sekarang terpaksa, ia menunggu seseorang yang akan menjadi rekannya pada Lomba Fisika tingkat pelajar SMA se-kota Konoha, yang katanya guru di depannya ini adalah seorang perempuan.

**Cklek.**

Mendadak pintu perpustakaan dibuka oleh seseorang, sontak Kakashi dan Sasuke pun menoleh ke arah orang yang membuka pintu.

Pemuda itu tampak terkejut dengan pandangan di depan matanya. Ia dengan jelas-jelas melihat seorang wanita berambut merah dan memakai kaca mata.

"Kau!" katanya.

Perempuan itu membungkuk, memberikan salam. Kemudian menegapkan tubuhnya lagi. "Maaf. Saya terlambat."

"Ah. tidak-tidak, kau tidak terlambat kok," sahut Kakashi cepat. "Hanya saja, kami yang datang terlalu cepat," lanjutnya.

Kakashi berdiri dari kursi, "Jadi, Sasuke! Ini Karin. Dan Karin! Ini Sasuke." tunjuk Kakashi kepada Karin dan Sasuke secara bergantian. "Aku kira, kalian sudah tahu bahwa sekolah kita telah memilih kalian berdua untuk menjadi wakil dalam Lomba Fisika dua bulan lagi. Jadi, aku harap kalian bisa bekerja sama."

"Hn."

"Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya!"

Setelah menjelaskan tentang beberapa hal. Kakashi pamit kepada kedua muridnya untuk pergi ke kantin sekolah. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia belum makan sedari tadi pagi. Kedua muridnya itu hanya dapat maklum, meskipun separuh perasaan mereka agak canggung ketika hanya ada mereka berdua di perpustakaan. Yah, setelah penjaga perpustakaan pun ikutan pamit dengan alasan yang sama.

Suasana yang terkesan sepi dan tak menyenangkan mengisi kedua insan itu. Meski, sesekali mereka berdua menanyakan sesuatu ke lawan bicaranya di ruangan itu. Tapi itu hanya untuk masalah-masalah yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dijawab. Seperti, kenapa bisa terpilih mewakili sekolah? Kenapa Sasuke digilai banyak siswi? Kenapa Karin memakai kacamata? Kenapa Karin berambut merah? Kenapa Sasuke laki-laki?

Itu semua hanya pertanyaan retoris yang sudah pasti si penanya tahu jawabannya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan, kenapa Kakashi tidak kembali lagi ke perpustakaan? Begitu juga dengan penjaga perpustakaan. Mereka sedang bersekongkol. Dan lagi, siapa tidak kenal dengan guru satu itu. Guru yang mengedepankan kerja sama dari pada kerja _individual_. Tidak salah lagi, apa yang dilakukannya sekarang kepada kedua anak didiknnya itu. Ia hanya ingin kedua anak didiknya itu saling mengenal satu sama lain, lebih akrab dan akhirnya dapat kompak untuk membuat nama sekolah menjadi lebih baik lagi.

"Apa kau mau, Uchiha-san!" ujar gadis bersurai merah itu, ia tengah menyodorkan sebuah roti isi ke Sasuke.

Sementara itu, Sasuke menatap roti dengan meneguk ludahnya. Lapar. Benar, bagaimanapun ia belum makan siang hari ini. Dan cacing-cacing di perutnya sepertinya sedang ganas berkeliaran.

"Hn." Dengan kosa kata barusan. Sasuke menerima roti dari Karin. Ia menikmati roti itu, yang ternyata berisi sayuran, keju, dan juga 'tomat' kesukaanya. 'Enak,' batinnya. Sejenak, ujung matanya melirik ke arah Karin. Ia tersenyum tipis, melihat tingkah makan gadis itu yang belepotan. 'Ah, pantas saja si Dobe itu suka padamu. Gadis baik, lemah lembut, dan lucu.'

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Sasuke, lelaki itu tampak tak bersemangat melangkah pulang melewati lorong-lorong kelas di sekolahnya. Dia sedang memikirkan tentang bagaimana mendapatkan sebuah cinta dari seorang gadis. Tapi, bukan gadis sembarangan. Ia ingin seseorang mencintainya dengan tulus, bukan hanya karena mengejar-ngejar dia karena dia tampan, dia kaya dan bahkan bukan karena dia pintar. Dia hanya ingin seseorang gadis biasa yang baik, cantik, tinggi, kalau bisa juga pintar. Ah, kalau seperti itu mana ada di dunia ini. Dan dia juga memiliki satu masalah besar, sebenarnya jatuh cinta itu seperti apa? Kalau soal teori-teori pendeskripsian tentang cinta, ia jelas tahu. Tapi, untuk memastikannya itu sungguh rumit.

Sedang, di tempat lainnya. Di sebuah pos penjagaan sekolah. Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda nampak sedang mengintip dari jendela.

"Huh. Aman," desahnya lelah. Ia menunduk sebentar dan kemudian menatap ke arah luar lagi melalui jendela. Dan pada saat yang bersamaan dia melihat Naruto yang sedang membonceng Karin. 'Naruto! Karin!' serunya dalam hati. Huh, dia mengeram, seolah sedang marah pada seseorang. 'Dasar Naruto Baka! Seenaknya bermesraan di atas penderitaan orang lain. Lihat itu, penggemar-penggemar barumu selalu mengejarku dan memaksaku meminta nomor teleponmu. Awas saja kau, Baka Naruto!'

Tak berapa lama setelah Naruto dan Karin menghilang dari pandangan Sakura. Sasuke lewat di depannya. "Sasuke-kun!"

Dengan secepat kilat, ia keluar dari ruangan penjaga tersebut. Ia berlari mengejar Sasuke yang masih tidak begitu jauh darinya. Lalu berjalan mensejajarkan arah pandangannya. "Ehm. Boleh pulang sama-sama Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menoleh sekilas. "Hn. Terserah."

'Yeah. Akhirnya aku tak pulang sendiri,' batinnya. 'Ino sih main kabur segala. Dan meninggalkanku dengan para penggemar-penggemar brutal si Baka itu.'

"Hn. Sakura!" panggil Sasuke di sela-sela perjalanan mereka berdua.

"Eh. Iya Sasuke-kun," balas gadis itu menoleh ke Sasuke sekilas, lalu kembali menghadap ke arah depan.

Beberapa langkah berlalu, Sasuke berhenti, menoleh dan mengatakan, "Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Sakura sedikit tidak percaya. Uchiha Sasuke yang jarang kesulitan dalam banyak hal ini ingin bertanya. "Boleh. Tentang apa?" kata Sakura, juga menghentikan laju jalannya. Dan menoleh.

Tapi, kemudian. Uchiha itu tampak ragu-ragu. Ia melangkah lagi. "Em. Tidak jadi…"

'Aneh,' batin Sakura. Apa yang mau ditanyakan Sasuke? Apa ia tidak paham matematika? Ah, itu konyol karena dia, 'kan pandai dalam fisika.

Suasana hening kembali menghiasi perjalanan mereka berdua. Sakura, tampaknya masih memikirkan bagaimanana ia akan mencari tahu tentang Naruto dan 'pacarnya'. Hubungan mereka berdua terlihat mencurigakan menurutnya. Sedang Sasuke masih berwajah datar, namun ia sedang kepikiran, apakah ia akan menanyakan hal ini pada gadis di sampingnya?

"Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?" Yah. Dan akhirnya frasa itu keluar juga. "Maksudku… dulu, bagaimana rasanya kau jatuh cinta padaku?" tanya Sasuke, tanpa menoleh pada Sakura dan masih berjalan.

Sakura sedikit tidak percaya, dengan apa yang didengarnya. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke, menanyakan hal itu. Tapi, ia tidak punya alasan untuk tidak menjawab.

"Bagaimana ya. Kurasa waktu aku jatuh cinta pada Sasuke-kun dulu. Banyak sekali lagu-lagu yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja," katanya dengan mengulas senyum. Meski nampak sekali ia tengah menahan rasa sakit. Oh, itu memang jelas, bukan? Kalau ada seseorang yang menanyakan cinta pada seorang gadis, berarti ia tengah jatuh cinta pada gadis yang lain, walau memang ada juga yang ia malah jatuh cinta pada gadis yang ditanyainya. Tapi, untuk kasus Uchiha Sasuke, sepertinya tidak.

'Lagu-lagu?'

"Ehm. Begitu," kata Sasuke.

"Iya. Begitu."

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Cinta pertama. Sebuah perasaan yang tidak bisa hilang begitu saja. Meski cinta pertama itu hadir ketika masa-masa anak-anak yang menggemaskan. Tetap saja, perasaan itu adalah perasaan yang tumbul di awal. Bagaimanapun ia sudah tersimpan jauh di dalam hati. Ada beberapa alasan mengapa rasa suka itu muncul. Beberapa diantaranya, adalah karena senyuman yang manis, wajah yang keren, dan sebagian lagi adalah karena kenangan-kenangan yang tak terlupakan.

Kadang, orang-orang berharap, agar mereka tidak tumbuh dewasa. Atau agar ia kembali lagi menjadi anak-anak. Karena mereka beranggapan, bahwa masa anak-anak adalah masa yang mengasikkan. Bebas bermain. Bebas melakukan hal-hal yang konyol. Ataupun bebas menggoda anak kecil lainnya.

Namun, tetap saja pada kenyataannya. Waktu akan terus berputar. Orang-orang tidak selamanya berada dalam ketergantungan. Jerih payah antara satu orang dan yang lainnya perlu sebuah penghargaan. Dan tentang perasaan yang terdalam, memang perlu waktu untuk menghilangkannya, bukan?

Ya. Seperti gadis itu. Gadis yang tengah duduk di taman itu. Ia telah duduk di sana cukup lama. Setengah jam mungkin. Tapi, menunggu seseorang yang dulu menjadi mimpi-mimpi agar suatu saat akan bersanding dengannya. Merupakan waktu yang lama. Meski, memang tidak sebanding dengan waktu ketika sang pujaan hati pergi mengembara. Tapi, dengan keadaan sekarang yang ia tak mungkin lagi mengharapkan bulan. Ini terlalu menyiksanya. Namun, ia tak dapat menyakiti yang lainnya.

Gadis itu duduk di bangku taman. Ia ditemani oleh orang lain yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Dilihat dari keduanya mereka masih satu keturunan, karena memiliki ciri-ciri yang serupa. Kecuali, tentang jenis kelamin. Karena yang berada di belakangnya adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Kita tunggu lima belas menit lagi, Neji-niisan!" kata gadis itu.

"Baik, Hi…"

"Hinata...!" seru seseorang. "Hah… hah… hah…" ia terengah-engah.

Naruto datang. Ia bersama Karin dan membawa sepedanya. Hinata menatapnya, dan tersenyum. "Maaf… Hah… aku terlambat." Pemuda itu berbicara dengan masih mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal karena mengayuh sepeda dengan cepat.

"Ah. tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun."

"Jadi…?" tanya pemuda itu menanyakan maksud pertemuan mereka.

"Um… Ano…" Seakan mengetahui apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Hinata adalah sesuatu yang menyangkut masalah privasi. Naruto melirik Karin dan memberikan sinyal untuk ia menjauh beberapa langkah. Dan kemudian, Neji juga melakukan hal yang sama, setelah Hinata menatapnya dengan pandangan serupa.

"Jadi Hinata, untuk apa kau ingin menemuiku?" tanya Naruto.

"Sebenarnya…" Hinata sedikit ragu-ragu.

Naruto menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Ak-ku …"

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun."

"…"

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Malam masih memulai tugasnya. Pernak-pernik penghias yang ia miliki dengan setia tampak menghiasi langit Kota Konoha. Di samping rumah yang disulap seperti sebuah taman. Pemuda Uzumaki itu masih setia mendudukkan diri pada sebuah bangku. Memandang entah ke mana. Melamun jauh di dimensi antara manusia dan makhluk yang lain, mungkin.

Ia bukannya sedang sakit hati. Atau terbebani dengan masalah-masalah pembelajaran di sekolah. Ia, Naruto hanya tak tahu apa yang dilakukannya sore tadi adalah sesuatu yang benar. Apakah itu memang perasaannya. Ataukah apa yang ia katakan hanyalah semata-mata karena ia yang terlampau egois. Hingga ia tak menerima dan malah menyakiti gadis Hyuga itu.

Ia menerbangkan gadis itu jauh tinggi ke angkasa ketika mengatakan, bahwa Karin adalah sepupunya dan bukan pacarnya. Hingga gadis itu tiba-tiba berubah senang, 'Benarkah?'. Tapi, belum sampai dua menit sang gadis bahagia. Naruto sudah menghempaskannya kembali ke dasar dengan sangat sakit, ketika pemuda ini mengatakan, bahwa ia mencintai gadis yang lain.

Ouh. Sebuah perasaan memang tidak dapat dipaksakan. Tapi, apakah itu benar. Bagaimana jika, ia juga akan bernasib sama. Melayang dengan perasaan tak terbayangkan, kemudian dijatuhkan dalam jurang keputusasaan. Ah, pikirannya terlalu sulit untuk membayangkan hal-hal demikian. Yang diingatnya tadi, Hinata nampak tersenyum dengan lembut, meski nampak jelas rasa sakit, kecewa dan sedih yang melebihi awal kedatangan Naruto. Hingga pertemuan sore mereka itupun tertutup dengan perasaan tak nyaman. Keduanya hanya dapat menerima sebuah kenyataan.

"Masih memikirkan tentang hal tadi?" Karin, sepupunya mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto.

"…"

Naruto masih terdiam. Namun agaknya tentu sepupunya itu tahu jika apa yang ditanyakannya tadi terjawab dengan kata 'ya' meski tak terucap.

Karin melihatnya dengan pandangan mengerti. Meski, Naruto seorang laki-laki. Ia tahu, Naruto adalah seorang laki-laki yang baik. Ia tidak mungkin menyakiti hati wanita. Ia juga pasti punya sisi yang lemah ketika ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Perlahan tangan Karin sebelah kanan menggemgam tangan kiri pemuda itu. "Tenanglah, ada aku di sini."

"…"

Naruto menatap Karin. Dengan kuat-kuat ia memejamkan matanya, kemudian membukanya dan tersenyum lembut. Begitupun juga dengan Karin yang balas tersenyum.

Ada banyak hal yang tidak terduga di dunia ini. Termasuk hal seperti ini. Saat kau terpuruk, kadang ada seseorang yang akan dengan senang hati mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarikmu agar tak terjatuh terlalu dalam. Naruto juga tidak tahu hal-hal yang tidak terduga lainnya. Termasuk dengan kedua orang yang saat ini tengah menguntitnya dari balik semak-semak di bawah pohon.

"Sasuke-kun! Banyak nyamuk."

Sakura, seorang gadis bersurai merah muda itu memandang sahabat yang ada di sampingnya dengan pandangan memelas. Pasalnya kalau melakukan 'misi pengintaian' dengan cara seperti ini, harusnya mereka menyiapkan hal-hal yang diperlukan sebelumnya. Meski, dalam beberapa hal mereka sangatlah beruntung. Terutama, karena gerbang depan rumah keluarga Uzumaki ini tidak terkunci.

Sasuke menatap Sakura. Gadis itu nampak sedang mengusap-usap tangan dan kakinya. Mencegah nyamuk-nyamuk menggigit kulit putih miliknya, "Tahanlah Sakura! Sebentar lagi." kata Sasuke. Ia kembali menatap ke direksi yang menjadi tujuannya melakukan 'misi'. Tapi, ternyata Naruto dan Karin sudah tidak duduk di sana. 'Loh, ke mana mereka?'

"Teme! Sakura-chan!" Di belakang mereka, seseorang memanggil.

Dengan sedikit meneguk ludah, keduanya berbalik. Dan, malang sudah nasib keduanya. Habis kena serangan habis-habisan dari nyamuk-nyamuk. Kini, harus berhadapan dengan pemilik rumah.

"Naruto…! Dobe…!" sahut mereka berdua bersamaan. Terkejut dan juga takut-takut.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dan Sakura dengan bingung. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"A-aku sedang mencari Meko-chan Naruto," kata Sakura.

"Tapi sepertinya tidak ada, jadi aku pulang dulu ya. Sampai ketemu lagi," katanya lagi sambil berlari tergesa-gesa meningalkan Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto bingung dengan sikap Sakura, bukankah Meko adalah kucing peliharaan Konohamaru, lalu untuk apa Sakura mencarinya? Sedangkan Sasuke juga bingung memikirkan alasan apa yang akan digunakan untuk menipu sahabatnya ini.

Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke. "Jadi…?"

"Hn…" jawabnya.

"Naruto-kun ada apa?" Karin tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang tubuh Naruto, ia terlihat kaget karena melihat Sasuke. "Eh, Uchiha-san…!"

Namun melihat Karin yang nampak terkejut, Sasuke malah berpikiran bahwa Karin terkejut karena kepergok sedang berduaan malam-malam di rumah pacarnya. 'Akhirnya datang juga. Kali ini kau tidak akan dapat berkutik Dobe.'

"Hm… jadi… Sasuke…?"

"Hn. Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu itu, seharusnya kamu yang memberikan penjelasan terlebih dahulu, Naruto!"

"…"

Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Kenapa bisa ada seorang gadis malam-malam begini di rumahmu? Apa karena paman Minato dan bibi Kushina sedang tidak ada di rumah, 'kan? Aku tidak percaya, kau melakukan sesuatu yang rendahan, Dobe!" kata Sasuke terlihat menuduh dan sedikit ngelantur.

Mendengar penuturan sang Uchiha itu, Naruto dan Karin saling berpandangan sesaat. Dan kemudian…

"Hahahahaha…"

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review, please?**

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto pemilik asli karakter di Komik Naruto.**

**Saya hanya meminjamnya.**

**.**

**Summary: **Uchiha Sasuke, seorang lelaki tampan yang cerdas dan banyak digilai wanita./ Naruto kembali lagi ke Konoha./ Karin, Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto, apa peran mereka dalam cerita ini./ Kadang sesuatu yang terlihat, bukanlah sesuatu yang sebenarnya./ Waktu harus memilih./ Aku Benci Sasuke./ AU./ 'School'.

**.**

**Perhatian: Summary ngelantur. Alur nglabu. Deskripsi abal. Bahasa pasaran. EYD berantakan. Mungkin OOC. OC. Roman? Friendship? Kekeluargaan? Typo bersahutan. Macam kata yang tak nyambung. Bikin muntah? Segala kesalahan dalam fic-ini janganlah membenci karakter sebenarnya.**

**.**

**Peringatan terakhir: Tidak suka pair, pencet tombol kembali!**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Karin**

**Dan**

**Uzumaki Naruto x Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**Fic ini dibuat hanya sebagai hiburan semata**

**.**

**Selamat membaca**

**.**

**Sudah Ada Sedari Dulu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya**

"Hm… jadi… Sasuke…?"

"Hn. Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu itu, seharusnya kamu yang memberikan penjelasan terlebih dahulu, Naruto!"

"…"

Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Kenapa bisa ada seorang gadis malam-malam begini di rumahmu? Apa karena paman Minato dan bibi Kushina sedang tidak ada di rumah, 'kan? Aku tidak percaya, kau melakukan sesuatu yang rendahan, Dobe!" kata Sasuke terlihat menuduh dan sedikit ngelantur.

Mendengar penuturan sang Uchiha itu, Naruto dan Karin saling berpandangan sesaat. Dan kemudian…

"Hahahahaha…"

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

Pandangan orang-orang mengenai keluarga Uchiha begitu luar biasa. Keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang hebat. Keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang semua anggota keluarganya mempunyai otak-otak _brilliant_. Keluarga Uchiha juga menguasai sektor keamanan dan bisnis di Konoha dengan berimbang. Bahkan, nama keluarga Uchiha juga sangat dikenal tidak hanya di dalam kota ini.

Beberapa hal mengenai keluarga Uchiha sudah tersiar ke pelosok-pelosok daerah. Hingga seolah-olah keluarga ini begitu didewakan. Dan soal anak keturunan keluarga ini. Jangan ditanya lagi! Orang-orang akan kagum sekaligus takut dengannya. Meski banyak juga yang akan memusuhi dan memandang iri pada keluarga ini. Keluarga yang mengedepankan kesempurnaan dan kedisiplinan. Tapi, pada akhirnya ada satu hal besar yang harus digaris bawahi dengan tebal mengenai keluarga ini. Bagaimanapun hebatnya keluarga ini berkompetsisi dalam dunia modern. Tetap saja, anggota-anggotanya adalah seorang manusia biasa. Ya, termasuk juga yang satu ini—Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya dapat diam dan cemberut, juga sesekali memalingkan wajahnya karena malu. Pasalnya, anak laki-laki satu-satunya keluarga ini terus saja menggodanya. Benar, ia memang salah sangka, dan lebih parahnya lagi terhadap seorang 'Uzumaki Naruto'. Ah. Ia harus mencatat hal ini dalam buku pribadinya.

Terhadap seorang Uzumaki Naruto ia tidak boleh gegabah mengambil sebuah perkiraan. Karena, sudah pasti hasilnya akan begini.

"Jadi… Kau…" Naruto tertawa-tawa di sela-sela bicaranya. "Dasar Teme… Teme… Hahaha…"

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya tidak ingin Kota Konoha ini menjadi kotor karena ulah-ulah orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab, Dobe!" bela pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu tak mau kalah.

Naruto memajukan bibir bawahnya, tangan kirinya bertumpu pada meja dan menumpu dagunya. "Em. Benakah?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Hn…"

"Silahkan diminum Uchiha-san." Karin, gadis itu mengambilkan secangkir teh untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Karin yang sedang membawa nampan. 'Gadis yang baik. Keibuan, anggun dan sederhana,' batinnya. 'Eh? Apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke?' pikirnya lagi.

"Hn. Terima kasih."

Karin tersenyum. Ia memeluk nampannya.

Mungkin untuk beberapa hal. Sasuke sedikit bersyukur. 'Hn…' Karena dengan demikian, ia dapat tahu ternyata Karin belum memiliki seorang kekasih. 'Hey, kenapa aku berpikiran seperti itu. Aku 'kan baru mengenalnya tadi.' batinnya.

"Jadi… Kau anaknya Uchiha Fugaku, ya?" Minato, sang kepala keluarga bertanya kepada Sasuke setelah Karin kembali ke belakang. Ia menatap Sasuke tajam dari atas ke bawah, bawah ke atas.

"I-iya," jawab pemuda itu sedikit gugup.

Sedangkan sang wanita berambut merah, istri Minato—Uzumaki Kushina yang duduk di samping suaminya hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Ha ha ha." Putra laki-laki mereka berdua tertawa lagi, ketika melihat Sasuke yang sedikit salah tingkah.

"Naruto! sudah jangan tertawa terus!"

'Glek.'

"…"

Tawa Naruto seketika berhenti.

"Em. Maaf, Kaa-san."

'Rasakan itu Dobe!' batin sang pemuda Uchiha.

"Oh iya Naruto, bagaimana dengan Sakura? Kenapa kau belum mengajaknya main ke sini?" tanya Minato. "Padahal dulu kau begitu sangat bersemangat mengejar-ngejarnya, bukan?" katanya lagi.

'Eh?'

Naruto berpikir sesaat.

"Itu… Um…"

'Ini giliranku.'

"Benar Dobe!" Sasuke ikut menimpali. "Kukira dulu kau sudah menyatakan cinta padanya, ternyata kau ini laki-laki yang payah," kata Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"…"

Naruto diam tak berkutik. 'Dasar Teme! Kau pasti mau mengalihkan pembicaraan bukan,' batinnya, matanya menyipit menatap sang Uchiha.

"Benarkah itu Naruto. Kau itu harus berani nak!" kata sang ayah. "Ayah tidak mau punya anak yang suka menyakiti hati orang lain dengan hanya memberi harapan semu, Naruto!" Sang ayah kini menatap tajam putranya.

Naruto meneguk ludah. Meski ayahnya kalem dan suka tersenyum. Ia adalah seorang yang tegas dan berani. Apalagi mengenai hal seperti ini.

"Ba-baik Tou-san," kata Naruto takut-takut.

Kushina yang ada di ruangan itu cuma dapat meringis dan sesekali tersenyum. Paling tidak cara itu untuk meredakan suasana yang agak memanas.

Sementara itu, Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan menyipit tajam. Namun, sang lawan bicara nampaknya acuh tak acuh dan tak peduli.

'Rasakan itu, Dobe. Salah sendiri, Uchiha dilawan.'

'Sial, tunggu pembalasanku Sasuke-teme.'

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

"Boleh tanya yang ini, Uchiha-san?"

Lelaki yang ditanyai itu meletakkan buku yang tengah ia baca. Sasuke, dia menatap orang yang bertanya. Dia beranjak dari kursi menuju Karin. Mereka berdua sedang belajar di perpustakaan.

"Hn. Yang mana?"

"Ini…!" kata Karin sambil menyentuhkan telunjuknya pada soal yang dianggapnya sulit.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Laki-laki itu mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Sepertinya dia pernah melihat soal yang serupa dengan itu. 'Tunggu sebentar…!' katanya dalam hati. 'Ini…' pikirnya.

Pria itu menatap Karin dengan lekat-lekat.

"Kau benar tidak tahu?" tanyanya memastikan.

Karin menganggukkan kepala.

Sasuke menatap soal itu lagi, ia tampak ragu-ragu. "Ini soal yang digunakan Kakashi-sensei untuk menyeleksi murid-murid yang akan mengikuti Lomba Fisika," jelas Sasuke. Ia menatap Karin dengan bingung. "Lalu bagaimana kau bisa lolos?" tanyanya.

"Hehe…" Gadis itu meringis. Sementara Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam. Karin meneguk ludahnya.

"Itu… sebenarnya… aku hanya menjawabnya dengan asal," ungkapnya mencari alasan.

"Hn…?"

Sasuke melongo.

'Asal?'

"…"

Soal itu memang soal pilihan ganda. Untuk menjawabnya kita tidak perlu susah-susah menentukan alasan-alasan dari mana jawaban kita dapatkan. Sasuke sepertinya paham dengan itu. Meski, kemungkinan bahwa seseorang bisa lolos hanya dengan sebuah keberuntungan sangatlah kecil.

"Kau marah padaku, Uchiha-san?"

"Hn."

Karin menggembungkan pipinya menatap Sasuke yang sedang menatap kumpulan buku-buku di rak-rak perpustakaan. 'Bisakah dia tidak berkata dengan kosa kata yang tidak jelas seperti itu, meskipun dia keren dengan itu,' batinnya. 'Ups. Apa yang kau pikirkan Karin?'

"Aku akan meminta Kakashi-sensei mencari murid yang lainnya." Gadis itu mulai melangkah pergi menuju pintu perpustakaan.

"Tidak perlu!" seru Sasuke dengan suara tegasnya. Ia memilih-milih beberapa buku. Ia lalu berjalan menghampiri Karin. "Ini, pelajarilah! Kalau kau tidak paham, tanyakan saja padaku!" ucapnya, sambil menyerahkan buku-buku tadi.

Karin menatap buku-buku yang kini terpangku di kedua tangannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. 'Sasuke… kau baik sekali…'

Gadis itu tersenyum, meski Sasuke sudah kembali ke singgasana awalnya dan tentu tidak melihatnya.

"Terima kasih Uchiha-san. Aku…"

"Jangan terlalu senang," kata Sasuke. "Aku hanya tidak ingin mendapatkan rekan yang lebih menyebalkan darimu. Dan kulihat, sepertinya kau tidak terlalu bodoh."

'Menyebalkan?'

Berkat kalimat yang dilontarkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke barusan. Karin sukses cemberut lagi. 'Dasar Uchiha! Padahal aku baru saja memujinya, meski dalam hati sih.'

"Cepat pelajari!"

"Ha-hai'."

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Di taman belakang sekolah. Haruno Sakura sedang menyantap makan siangnya. Cuaca yang cerah menemaninya, melukiskan senyum manja.

"Hei, Pig!" serunya. "Menurutmu, bagaimana Naruto yang sekarang. Maksudku…" katanya terputus, ketika dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Loh, Ino di mana?" tanyanya clingukan mencari-cari sosok sahabatnya. Ke kiri ke kanan.

Dia mendesah. "Hah…"

"Ino pasti pergi dengan Shikamaru."

Gadis itu melangkah menuju pohon Sakura yang berada lima meter di depannya, arah ke depan empat puluh lima derajat ke samping. Mendudukkan diri. Meletakkan bekal makan siangnya di samping tubuhnya.

Hembusan angin datang melambai-lambai. Menyapa. Beberapa daun-daun pohon itu berjatuhan. Di atas kepalanya. Ia mengibaskan rambutnya pelan. Netranya yang sebelumnya melihat kerumunan siswa itu, kini berpindah ke bawah. Di dekat pohon. Rupanya, ada semut-semut kecil yang sedang berjalan berbaris. Ada semut-semut yang berjalan berlawanan pula. Kadang ada yang hampir menabrak dari arah sebaliknya. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Mau ke kantin, Naruto?!" Suara seseorang terdengar.

'Naruto?'

"Ah, tidak. Aku ada urusan lain." Suara lainnya terdengar.

'Pasti dengan Karin.'

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Namun, wajah cantik yang ia miliki masih menatap ke bawah. Ia menghadap ke samping, berniat mengambil bekal yang ia bawa. Tapi…

"Loh, bekalku di mana?"

"Mencari ini, Sakura-chan."

'Suara ini…?'

Gadis itu otomatis menghadap ke depan.

"Naruto!" sentaknya. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya seolah-olah tidak percaya karena di depannya ada sesosok pemuda berambut pirang jabrik.

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat, ia duduk di samping Sakura. "Aku lapar?"

Wajah gadis itu seketika memerah, karena marah. "Bak-ka! Kalau lapar, kau tinggal makan, Naruto!" Ia menyabet bekal miliknya.

"Aku tahu Sakura-chan."

"Lalu…" kata Sakura bersamaan dengan memakan bekalnya. Nada bicaranya jadi terasa aneh. "Ken-napa kau… Emh… tidak mak-kan, Bak-ka!"

Naruto nyengir. "Makanlah dengan perlahan, Sakura-chan!"

"Biarin dong!" sergah gadis itu. "Lalu apa, Naruto-baka?"

"Karin tidak membuatkanku bekal."

"Lalu…?" tanya gadis itu.

Pemuda itu memandangnya dengan lembut.

'Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Naruto?' batin gadis itu. 'Sial aku tidak bisa lepas dari matanya… tutup matamu Sakura! Tutup matamu!'

"Bolehkah aku minta bekal darimu."

'Eh?'

**Takk…**

Sakura memukul kepala Naruto pelan. "Bakka!"

"Hehehe." Naruto cuma meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya. Kemudian ia bangun, berdiri. Ia menatap ke kerumunan siswa. "Aku rasa aku harus ke kantin dulu."

Pemuda itu menoleh ke Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Sakura-chan," katanya.

"…"

Dia kembali menghadap ke kerumunan itu dan melangkah meninggalkan Sakura yang merona.

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Seorang guru tengah berjalan di lorong-lorong. Ia tengah memeriksa ke kelas-kelas untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada lagi siswa yang berada di dalamnya. Apalagi sampai-sampai melakukan hal-hal yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Kenapa rasanya sepi sekali, ya?"

Guru itu berjalan lagi.

Memang suasana kelas rasanya terlalu sepi. Padahal jam pulang baru berbunyi tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Apa hubungannya 'bel' dengan kelas yang sepi? Ya, karena biasanya siswa-siswa suka sekali 'menetap' di sekolah setelah jam pulang. Padahal ketika memulai pelajaran semuanya seakan malas-malasan.

Sejenak guru yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia masuk ke suatu kelas. Kosong. Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. 'Ah mungkin, anak-anak memang sedang rindu rumahnya.'

Ia berjalan keluar. Namun, pandangannya sekilas menangkap sebuah lembaran kertas di suatu meja. 'Sampah.' Ia mendatangi meja itu. Tampaklah coretan-coretan kata-kata di sana.

**Rinduku Tetap**

_Rinduku tetap padamu mawar merah_

_Meski aku masih kalah pada cuaca cerah_

_Dan selalu diam dalam jalan tak terarah_

_Kuingin nadiku ini memiliki arti_

_Di setiap langkah-langkah kecil nan sepi_

_Terbang tinggi hiasi langit malam ini_

_Karena rinduku tetap tak bersuara_

_Kicauan burung di langit sore nan tua_

_Sampaikan rindu kecil ini untuk si dia_

_Sang mawar merah yang selalu mendamba_

_Berwajah ceria terlukis bahagia_

_Percayalah rinduku ini tetap, tetap untuk Anda_

'Puisi yang aneh,' batin guru itu. Ia melangkah keluar dari kelas tak berpenghuni itu. 'Tapi, menarik juga untuk koleksi mading sekolah.'

Ia menutup pintu kelas.

"Iruka-senseiii…!"

Guru itu kaget. Ia langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Eh?"

Naruto sedang berlari ke arahnya. "Awaaaaasss…!"

_Reflek_ Iruka pun merapat ke tembok.

**Duk… duk… duk… duk… duk…**

"Naruto…!"

"Naruto-kuuun…"

"Naruto-san!"

Pemuda itu berlari terbirit-birit karena diikuti oleh para penggemar barunya.

'Dasar anak muda.'

"Selamat berjuang! Narutooooo…!"

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Fisika. Tahukah anda apa itu Fisika, atau pelajaran fisika? Pelajaran fisika besar kaitannya dengan angka-angka dan bahkan lebih rumit dan menjurus pada kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi atau dialami oleh seorang.

Fisika adalah ilmu pengetahuan yang mempelajari sifat dan gejala pada benda-benda di alam. Gejala-gejala ini pada mulanya adalah apa yang dialami oleh indra kita. Mengapa perlu dipelajari? Karena Fisika menjadi ilmu pengetahuan yang mendasar, berhubungan dengan perilaku dan struktur benda, khususnya benda mati. Juga, Fisika menjadi dasar berbagai perkembangan ilmu dan teknologi.

"…"

"Bagaimana Uchiha-san?" gadis bernama Karin itu bertanya kepada Sasuke. Rambutnya yang rapi karena _shampoo _pagi tadi, sudah luntur. Berantakan.

Sasuke menatap kertas yang sudah lusuh karena coretan-coretan itu.

Ia menggeleng. "Masih salah."

Karin muram karenanya.

**Cklek.**

Tepat setelah itu. Pintu perpustakaan terbuka. Kakashi terlihat berdiri di depan pintu itu. Ia kemudian masuk ke perpustakaan. Memandangi kedua muridnya yang tampaknya sedang serius belajar. Atau sebenarnya Uzumaki Karinlah yang nampak serius, sedang satunya lagi sedang membaca buku sastra.

"Maaf mengganggu sebentar." Kakashi kini sudah berada di antara mereka. "Sepertinya kalian bisa melanjutkannya di rumah."

"Hn."

"…"

Setelah mendengarkan kata-kata dari Kakashi itu, Sasuke dan Karin segera membereskan semua peralatan sekolah mereka. Tanpa banyak waktu, Sasuke dan Karin pun meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan itu.

"Ayo, Karin!" ajak Sasuke yang sudah lebih dahulu berjalan di depan.

Karin berjalan tergesa-gesa di belakang. "Tunggu sebentar!" serunya. "Maaf Uchiha-san, jam berapa ini?" tanyanya ketika Sasuke telah menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka berdua berjarak tiga meter.

Sasuke menatap pergelangan tangan kirinya, ke sebuah jam tangan. "Jam empat sore," tuturnya tanpa berbalik.

"Loh kalau begitu, Naruto-kun apa sudah pulang?"

Sasuke berbalik. "Tentu, Dobe sudah pulang." Sasuke menatap Karin dengan berpikir. "Tunggu dulu!"

"Eh. Ada apa Uchiha-san?" tanya Karin karena Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya.

"Bukankah kau membawa _handphone_? Untuk apa kau menanyakan jam?"

'Eh?'

"Ak-ku, aku cuma lupa," jawab gadis itu memalingkan muka.

**Drt… Drt… drtt…**

Telepon genggam milik Karin bergetar.

'Maaf, Karin-chan aku sudah pulang duluan karena banyak sekali siswi yang mengejar-ngejarku. Kau pulanglah bersama Sasuke-teme! Aku sudah memintanya untuk mengantarmu dan kalau dia berbuat yang macam-macam, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk memukulnya. Ok.'

Karin tersenyum membaca 'SMS' dari sang sepupu. 'Dasar anak nakal,' batinnya. Ia menghela nafas. 'Jadi, aku akan pulang dengan Sasuke? Sepertinya pemuda Uhciha itu sudah tahu sejak tadi.'

"Hn. Ayo…!"

"Eh… i-iya…"

Perjalanan pulang ini terasa begitu sepi. Namun, meski begitu kedua orang itu tidak merasa terlalu terbebani ketika jalan berdua. Tidak kurang dari tiga puluh menit, mereka telah sampai di kediamannya. Karin enggan, ia sebenarnya tidak mau diantar sampai depan rumah kediaman Uzumaki itu. Tapi, pemuda Uchiha yang sedari pagi mengajarinya itu terus saja berjalan. Hingga tak ada pilihan dirinya untuk mengikuti.

"Terima kasih, Uchiha-san." Karin membungkukkan badannya. Mereka berdua telah sampai di depan gerbang masuk kediaman Uzumaki.

"Hn," jawab pemuda itu sambil berbalik. Ia belum melangkah. "Jangan lupa janjimu besok!"

"Aku mengerti."

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Ada satu, dua, dan lebih banyak lagi barang-barang menarik di sana. Bukan, bukan perhiasan. Hanya kebutuhan sehari-hari. Ada coklat, permen, ramen instan, gula, minyak goreng, dan masih banyak lagi. Menarik? Ya harusnya menarik untuk seseorang yang sedang membutuhkan bahan-bahan makanan sehari-hari. Tapi…

"Aduh. Yang mana lagi ya…?"

… untuk seseorang sepertinya tidak.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu masih bingung mau membeli apa. Di dalam keranjang miliknya baru terdapat dua buah barang. Padahal sudah dari jam empat sore tadi dia berada di sini. Ia hanya mondar-mandir ke sana ke mari.

**Sret…**

"Shikamaru! Pokoknya kau harus membelikanku lima…!"

Seorang gadis pirang panjang masuk dari arah pintu supermarket itu. Di belakangnya juga ada seorang pemuda yang terlihat ogah-ogahan berjalan. Mereka berdua terus melangkah hingga berpapasan dengan gadis merah muda itu.

'Sepertinya tadi aku melihat Ino,' batin gadis merah muda itu. Ia berbalik.

"Ino…!" orang yang dipanggil pun ikut berbalik. Diikuti oleh orang disebelahnya.

"Sakura!" seru gadis berambut pirang itu.

Sakura berjengit, "Shikamaru…!" seru Sakura tak percaya. "Jadi benar… kalian…?"

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Yap… Salam…

Tentang Fisika itu, saya ambil dari sini : _ .com _, ada yang berminat? Sedikit memang yang saya ambil.

Lalu tentang puisi di atas. Itu karangan pribadi saya. Hahaha. Jelek? Ah saya tahu. Puisi itu saya buat tanggal 12 Juni 2013, cukup lama juga ya. Dan terkesan sperti anak galau. Memang saya akui. Itu saja yang dapat saya jelaskan… terakhir…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review, please?**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto pemilik asli karakter di Komik Naruto.**

**Saya hanya meminjamnya.**

**.**

**Summary: **Uchiha Sasuke, seorang lelaki tampan yang cerdas dan banyak digilai wanita./ Naruto kembali lagi ke Konoha./ Karin, Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto, apa peran mereka dalam cerita ini./ Kadang sesuatu yang terlihat, bukanlah sesuatu yang sebenarnya./ Waktu harus memilih./ Aku Benci Sasuke./ AU./ 'School'.

**.**

**Perhatian: Summary ngelantur. Alur nglabu. Deskripsi abal. Bahasa pasaran. EYD berantakan. Mungkin OOC. OC. Roman? Friendship? Kekeluargaan? Typo bersahutan. Macam kata yang tak nyambung. Bikin muntah? Segala kesalahan dalam fic-ini janganlah membenci karakter sebenarnya.**

**.**

**Peringatan terakhir: Tidak suka pair, pencet tombol kembali!**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Karin**

**Dan**

**Uzumaki Naruto x Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**Fic ini dibuat hanya sebagai hiburan semata**

**.**

**Selamat membaca**

**.**

**Sudah Ada Sedari Dulu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya**

Seorang gadis pirang panjang masuk dari arah pintu supermarket itu. Di belakangnya juga ada seorang pemuda yang terlihat ogah-ogahan berjalan. Mereka berdua terus melangkah hingga berpapasan dengan gadis merah muda itu.

'Sepertinya tadi aku melihat Ino,' batin gadis merah muda itu. Ia berbalik.

"Ino…!" orang yang dipanggil pun ikut berbalik. Diikuti oleh orang disebelahnya.

"Sakura!" seru gadis berambut pirang itu.

Sakura berjengit, "Shikamaru…!" seru Sakura tak percaya. "Jadi benar… kalian…?"

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

"Shikamaru…!"seru Sakura tak percaya. "Jadi, benar… kalian…?"

**Pfffttt…**

Ino membekap mulut Sakura. Mendekat ke samping tumpukan kaleng-kaleng sarden. "Sssssttt… jangan bicara sembarangan, Forehead!?" katanya berbisik.

**Sret…**

Sakura melepaskan tangan Ino dari mulutnya. Mundur satu langkah. Ia menghadap ke kedua sahabatnya. Menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan! Ino…!" seru Sakura sedikit keras. Tidak begitu keras untuk memecahkan benda-benda di sekitarnya. Tapi, cukup untuk memebuat beberapa orang-orang memperhatikan mereka. Yang tentunya tidak dia sadari.

Shikamaru yang ada di sana terlihat bosan, "Ck. Urusan wanita, memang menyebalkan," katanya. Yang selanjutnya mendapat tatapan tajam oleh kedua insan hawa di depannya. Ia menjadi bergidik ngeri.

Ino menghela nafas. "Aku hanya meminta Shikamaru untuk mengganti coklat yang ia makan, Sakura."

Sakura diam menyimak. Ia mencoba mencerna alasan yang dituturkan oleh sahabatnya. Setelahnya, ia manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak sengaja, Ino," sanggah Shikamaru dengan nada datarnya. Ino menatap Shikamaru tajam.

"Haaah…!" Gadis berambut merah muda itu bersahut keras. "Jadi seperti itu…"

Baik Shikamaru maupun Ino mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Sakura.

**Ctakk… ctakk…**

Ino memukuli kepala gadis merah muda itu, yang seenaknya berteriak tak tahu waktu. Orang-orang kini mulai banyak yang menatap mereka bertiga.

'Firasat buruk.'

"Ah… bagaimana Sakura-chan, kau sudah tidak sakit kepala lagi, 'kan?!"

'Sakit kepala?' batin gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang mengusap-usap kepalanya. Jelas benar-benar sakit karena jitakan sahabatnya itu 'niat' sekali. Sakura menatap ke sekeliling. Orang-orang di dalam supermarket memandangi mereka. Mereka seperti sedang latihan drama saja. 'Tontonan gratis?'.

"Hm. Iya… Ino-chan… kau memang berbakat sekali…!?" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum dengan mata menyipit, menatap Ino tajam, di sela-sela tawanya. 'Awas saja, kau Ino-pig!?.'

Drama mereka berdua berhasil. Orang-orang yang tadi melihat mereka berdua berubah menjadi kecewa dan pergi begitu saja.

"Ck, mendokosai… ayo Ino! Kau jadi, meminta ganti rugi tidak…?" Shikamaru berlisan lalu melangkah meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino.

"Tunggu Shikamaru...!" seru Ino. Ia berdecak kecal, "Dasar, anak itu…" kata Ino, saat Shikamaru sudah menjauh sepuluh langkah dari mereka berdua.

"Sudahlah Ino, akui saja kalau kau dan Shikamaru itu…"

"Kami tidak pacaran, Forehead!" kata Ino keras. Kemudian, ia menunduk, "Setidaknya… belum."

Sakura yang mendengarnya tampak sedikit iba, namun antusias. "Jadi…?"

Ino mengangkat kepalanya. "Jadi, kami hanya berteman, Sakura!" Sakura cemberut. "Tunggu dulu!" kata Ino. Ia mendekat ke keranjang Sakura. "Nei… nei… aku baru tahu kau suka pada naruto, Sakura," katanya _frontal_.

'Naruto?'

"Jangan bicara yang mustahil Ino…!?"

Ino mengelus-elus dagunya. "Ini, buktinya…!" katanya sambil menunjuk ke kerajang Sakura. Di sana ada si 'naruto' yang dibicarakan Ino, bukan si Naruto yang dibicarakan Sakura.

'di sini?'

"Dimana…? Dimana…?" Sakura clingukan ke kiri dan kanan. "Tidak ada Ino…"

Ino yang melihatnya hanya terbengong. Rupanya sahabatnya sudah ketularan 'baka'. "Itu, yang di keranjangmu, Sakura!"

'Eh?'

Sakura menatap ke keranjang belanjaannya. "Ini…" Di sana ada 'naruto' atau bakso ikan dan ramen _instan_.

"I-iini… bukan seperti yang kamu lihat, Ino…!?" Sakura meringis kecil sambil mengibaskan tangan.

Ino menghela nafas bosan. "Sudahlah, aku mau menyusul Shikamaru. Sebaikya kamu lebih jujur pada dirimu sendiri Sakura. Daa..."

"Ino…"

Sakura memandang punggung Ino yang perlahan-lahan menjauh dari tempatnya.

Jujur pada dirimu? Jujur seperti apa? Ia seorang wanita. Ia telah berterus terang pada seseorang yang ia sukai, dulu. Tapi, setidaknya ia sudah berusaha, meski akhirnya ditolak.

Kini, sahabatnya bilang bahwa ia harus jujur. Jujur seperti apa? Ia sendiri masih merasa sumbang dengan apa yang menyerangnya belakangan. Lalu, apa yang harus dijujurkan? Tentang laki-laki yang belakangan membuat jantungnya bekerja keras? Atau tentang hal-hal yang bahkan dia sendiri terlalu kalut hingga lupa apa saja yang telah ia perbuat.

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

**Kriiiiing… Kriiiiing… Kriiiiing…**

Bunyi bel sekolah menyambut awal kegiatan hari ini. Di dalam kelas itu, siswa-siswa di dalamnya tampak asyik bercengkrama. Padahal jam pelajaran harusnya sudah dimulai, namun seperti kebiasaan saja, kelas akan ramai karena sang guru belum juga datang.

Seorang gadis yang memiliki surai hitam—indigo, sedang membuka-buka lembaran-lembaran buku pelajaran yang ia miliki. Ia seperti tengah mencari sesuatu.

Di sampingnya, ada Temari. Gadis yang memiliki wajah dewasa itu tengah juga membaca lembaran dari buku yang ia pegang. Bedanya, adalah buku yang ia baca adalah sebuah novel. Sampulnya menampilkan wajah seorang perempuan yang terluka parah dan dengan latar belakang yang bisa dibilang pas untuk sebuah 'Novel Horor'. Sesekali, gadis bernama Temari itu menggembungkan pipinya. Bosan. Tampaknya, ia menyadari bahwa sang sensei belum juga datang.

Lalu di belakang tempat keduanya duduk, ada Sakura. Ia tengah memainkan ponsel dengan corak silver dan hitam. Memencet tombol lima berkali-kali, sedang tombol enam lebih sedikit dan tombol empat lebih sedikit lagi. Ia tampak _focus_, ia tampak tegang, keringat di alisnya bahkan sampai sempat menetes.

Tidak begitu lama. Sekitar enam ratus detik berlalu, akhirnya gadis itu menjauhkan fokus pandangannya dari ponsel itu. Pandangannya beralih ke arah jendela, di deretan bangku pojok. Bangku itu kosong.

"Masih latihan ya…?" gumam gadis itu pelan. Matanya masih memandang bangku kosong di dekat jendela. Dia cemberut dan mengerutkan kening. Pipinya menggembung kemudian pandangannya beralih menuju tangan kirinya. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya, memandangi jam tangan berwarna dominan merah muda. Ia menengok ke belakang. Teman-teman sekelasnya masih asyik berceloteh. 'Gosip.' Satu fakta yang sudah sering terjadi di kalangan manusia. Tidak hanya untuk ibu rumah tangga saja, 'kan? Anak-anak remaja yang sedang tumbuh-tumbuhnya juga melakukan demikian.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanyanya ngelantur. Dia membenamkan wajah ayunya di balik lengan. Tertunduk lesu, menunggu guru yang masih belum tampak. Kebiasaan lama. Hal seperti ini sudah kerap kali terjadi. Setiap guru memiliki karakter kinerja masing-masing. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Juga, tidak bisa dengan mudah menyalahkan. Tanpa ia sadari matanya terpejam. Sayup-sayup suara di belakangnya juga lama-kelaman tertelan gelombang khayalan imajinasi yang terus saja menariknya. Entah nanti akan ada panggilan sayang dari sang guru karena ia tertidur, ia tidak peduli. Pikirannya sudah terhipnotis oleh alam mimpi yang menggeliat manja di dalam kepalanya. Ia akan tidur, sebentar lagi. Sebentar saja.

Itu yang ia ingin lakukan. Itu yang ia tengah pikirkan. Namun, nyatanya. Ketika salah satu sahabat masa kecilnya yang juga termasuk sahabat sekelasnya menepuk pundaknya pelan. Atensinya mengerjap. Khayalannya memburam, kabur entah kemana.

Ia menatap sahabatnya itu. Tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Chouji?" tanyanya, kelopak matanya masih malas membuka dengan sempurna.

Chouji perlahan mendudukkan dirinya di bangku kosong sebelah gadis itu. Lelaki yang masih setia dengan cemilannya itu tetap memasang wajah tenang. Ia menatap ke depan. Ke papan tulis. "Aku kangen Naruto…!"

Sakura tak kuasa menahan bola matanya untuk tak melotot. Apa yang dilontarkan seorang pria seperti Chouji ini terlalu tidak biasa. Terkejut. Jelas sekali. Chouji yang lebih suka dengan makanan ringan daripada mendekati lawan jenis yang ada di sekitarnya berlisan demikian. Apa ini termasuk _tragedy_?

Akhirnya gadis itu cuma meringis sebagai reaksi yang harus ia tunjukkan. Entah bagaimana, kantuk yang menyerangnya mendadak mati tertelan satu kalimat temannya itu.

"Hahaha aku hanya bercanda." Chouji berujar santai. Ia tertawa, seolah-olah apa yang ia katakan adalah sebuah lawakan yang wajar. Padahal untuk sang lawan bicara, hal itu bisa jadi sebuah bumerang yang dapat memacu jantung untuk berlari kencang.

"Mau…" kata lelaki di samping Sakura. Sakura menggelang. Chouji mengangguk.

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat di belakang sana. Sahabatnya, Ino, tengah menggoda Shikamaru yang sedang malas. Ino hanya menanyakan pendapat Shikamaru tentang pita yang harus ia pakai sore nanti. Sakura menyeringai. Ia tentu tahu yang sahabatnya itu tangah lakukan. Ia menatap ke depan. Ada Hinata dan Temari di depannya.

Hinata terlihat asyik memainkan alat menulisnya menari di buku. Sakura mengerutkan kening. Ia merasa penasaran tentang sesuatu hal yang sepertinya menarik. Ia mendekat ke Hinata. Gadis Hyuga itu sedang menuliskan beberapa kata-kata dalam buku pribadi miliknya. Tapi, Sakura masih kurang jeli untuk melihat apa yang ditulis oleh temannya. Ia menyipitkan mata. Lebih mendekat lagi. Mencari celah yang lebih luas.

Tapi sayangnya, apa yang dilakukannya untuk mengusir rasa bosan karena menanti guru yang kurang bertanggung jawab, gagal total. Hinata lebih cekatan melindungi apa yang ia lantunkan lewat tulisan di atas kertas itu. Gadis Hyuga itu ternyata memiliki naluri seorang 'perasa' sejati. Ouh hingga ia bisa merasa tengah diawasi. Ia menutup buku dengan tergesa. Menindihkan kepalanya di atas buku itu.

Sakura sontak menghela nafas kecewa. Ia mendudukkan diri pada kursinya itu. Kembali, menatap Chouji yang masih mengunyah cemilan miliknya dengan pelan. Menikmati sekali. Lelaki itu menawari Sakura lagi. Kali ini gadis yang merah muda rambutnya itu tak menolak. Ia menerima. Memasukkan tangannya pada kantong cemilan itu. Dan mengeluarkannya. Hmm, _barbeque_.

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Tumpang tindih. Suatu kata yang sering dipakai untuk menggambarkan ketidakserasian antara yang ditumpang dan ditindih sehingga menghasilkan kesan tidak nyaman.

Kisah-kisah semasa di sekolah, ada tumpang tindihnya juga. Ada seseorang yang terpaksa bekerja keras meski harus juga belajar giat. Tak peduli besok hujan akan turun deras atau hanya rintik-tintik embun di pagi hari yang cerah.

Kisah klasik semasa remaja. Tertuang bila ada hal yang dianggap menarik dan terlalu mubadzir untuk dibuang percuma. Mungkin bisa berupa kisah cinta, atau hal-hal teramat lucu karena hal-hal yang kita lakukan itu begitu lugu.

Sebuah romantika tumpang tindih. Ouh, penjabarannya akan panjang. Satu hari, dua hari, satu tahun. Itu terlalu singkat bung.

Namun, yang jelas sebuah kisah romantika selalu menarik dari masa ke masa.

Dua pasang kaki berjarak tidak terlalu jauh. Kedua kaki itu tampak tegang, bergetar. Hembusan angin menerpa perlahan. Sinar mentari berkali-kali tertutup awan. Keduanya masih belum beranjak dari sisi pembatas pada tempat itu. Sang lelaki masih nampak memejamkan matanya. Angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup menggoyangkan rambut _raven_ miliknya. Ia mendesah 'semu' berkali-kali. Tidak ada yang tahu. Tidak ada yang mampu mengerti akan apa yang ia pikirkan. Kecuali, Kami-sama, bukan?

"Kenapa harus dibawa pulang, Uchiha-san?" Karin berujar atau bertanya lebih tepatnya. Ia menutup mulutnya ketika sang pemuda membuka matanya dan menatapnya tajam. "Maaf, maaf… maksudku… Sasuke." Sasuke menyeringai lebar. Ia berbalik, berjalan menjauh. Gadis itu tampak kebingungan. Sasuke berhenti melangkah dan mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang ada di sana.

Ia menatap coretan-coretan yang telah dibuat oleh Karin. Dari dekat, sampai Karin tidak dapat melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Ia tersenyum dibalik lembaran kertas itu. 'Dia belajar banyak.'

Karin kemudian beranjak, mendekat ke sisi Sasuke. Tentu, setelah sampai di sana ekspresi pria itu telah berubah dingin dan tajam. Kebiasaan memang begitu sulit dihilangkan. Karin harap-harap cemas, ia menanyakan bagaimana hasil pekerjaannya hari ini. Sasuke bilang, "Tidak buruk." Karin sedikit lega. Ia membuka pembicaraan lagi mengenai 'janji' yang telah ia laksanakan. Tentang bekal makan siang itu. Sasuke memalingkan mukanya. Bahkan, kali ini bekal itu, sudah masuk dengan indahnya pada tas yang ia bawa. Karin menggembungkan pipi. Padahal ia sudah ingin melihat ekspresi yang akan diperlihatkan oleh sang Uchiha ini. Yah, paling tidak ia tidak ingin mejadi gadis yang tak tahu diri karena memaksa seorang pemuda memakan sesuatu yang tidak ia suka, hanya karena ia memaksa dan membuat janji secara sembarangan.

Janji yang terjadi karena ia merasa sudah merepotkan Sasuke. Mengejarinya dengan pelan-pelan. Bahkan, kenapa mereka bisa berada di sini. Juga merupakan alasan yang jelas bahwa belajar sesuatu memerlukan langkah-langkah jitu.

Sasuke mengeluarkan lembaran kertas putih yang lain. Karin mulai menghela nafasnya. Soal-soal yang lainnya menjadi bahan pembelajaran selanjutnya sekarang.

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Jam istirahat kali ini, kantin begitu ramai. Anak-anak remaja tengah saling memakan makan siangnya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Meski, beberapa ada yang tampak kelelahan dan dengan rakusnya melahap semua yang ada di depannya. Mulai dari minuman segar, makanan ringan, makanan beku, roti keju, minuman madu, bahkan barangkali kuah ramen panas yang siap saji akan masuk ke perutnya. Ahh, memang terlalu berlebihan.

Di antara banyaknya siswa-siswa yang sedang ada di sini. Gadis berambut merah muda itu, Sakura. Juga, tidak kalah ketingalan. Tidak seperti biasanya, tidak seperti hari kemarin pada umumnya. Gadis itu, gadis yang sering makan bekal buatannya sendiri di taman belakang sekolah. Harus terdampar dengan mesranya karena lupa membawa bekal makan siang atau lebih tepatnya, pagi menjelang siang.

Dia berada pada meja urutan ke tiga dari pintu masuk ke kantin. Gadis itu tidak sendirian. Ia bersama Sai dan Hinata.

Ia sedikit bosan, sedikit tersenyum kadang-kadang. Ada sedikit penyesalan dalam dirinya setelah memperbolehkan Sai ikut makan di meja yang sama dengannya. Sai termasuk anak baru. Maksudnya baru pindah ke kelasnya setelah Naruto masuk pertama kalinya, dan menempati kelas Karin. Jadi, pada intinya, Sai sebelumnya satu kelas dengan Karin.

Suasana bosan ini menemani ketiganya. Sakura tahu, Hinata tipe cewek yang malu-malu. Sedang Sai, Sakura tidak tahu orang seperti apa dia ini. Biasanya dia yang akan banyak bicara. Tapi, Sakura kali ini sedang kehabisan kata-kata. Jadi, begini inilah suasana sekarang.

"Maaf, Sakura-chan. Aku mau ke kamar kecil dulu."

"…"

"Em. Sakura. Aku rasa aku sudah akan kembali ke kelas."

"…"

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Kedua temannya itu bersekongkol atau apa, seolah-olah ingin meninggalkannya sendirian. Gadis itu membuka tutup botol minumannya. Ia meminumnya.

"Sakura-chan!?"

** Crattt…**

Sakura memuntahkan air yang harusnya masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya.

"Maaf… maafkan aku… Naruto…" katanya, sambil mengusap-usap baju yang tengah pemuda di depan Sakura pakai. Hm, tentu ia tidak sengaja memuncratkan air dari mulutnya itu. Kalau-kalau si Naruto itu tidak seenaknya main mengagetkan dirinya. Dan datang tanpa persetujuan begitu.

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan!" Naruto menahan tangan Sakura untuk tak mengusap-usap pakaian yang ia kenakan. "Aku bisa ganti baju nanti."

"Em. Baiklah…" ucap gadis itu pasrah.

"Sebenarnya aku mau bicara sesuatu." Naruto kini sudah duduk di depan Sakura. Matanya bukan menatap pada gadis di depannya, tapi jauh menuju siswa-siswa yang tengah antri mengambil makan mereka.

Sakura belum berkata lagi. Ia masih menunggu, mungkin pemuda di depannya ini akan melanjutkan maksud dari perkataannya.

"Sakura-chan…!" pinta Naruto agar Sakura menatapnya. Naruto meneguk ludah beberapa kali, rasa-rasanya tenggorokannya kering kerontang untuk sekedar mengatakan apa yang ada dalam otak miliknya.

Sakura menatap Naruto. Ia tersenyum takut-takut.

"Ak-ku…" Naruto meneguk ludah lagi. "Ak-ku… ak-ku…" Oh, dia semakin tidak tahan. Jantungnya sesak sekali.

"I-iya…" Sial, kini malah Sakura yang ikutan ketularan.

"Ak-kuuu…"

'Apa yang mau kau katakan, Baka?'

"Sakura… Ak-ku…"

"Sakura, aku kehausan. jadi aku minta minumnya, ya…"

**Glek… glek… glek…**

'Heh…?'

Naruto dengan gerakan cepat sudah menandaskan botol minuman yang berisi setengah botol di depan Sakura. Yang tentunya, sudah diminum oleh gadis itu.

Dan perempatan di dahi wanita di depan Naruto itupun muncul. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Wajahnya mengeram, matanya tertutup beberapa detik.

"Bak-k…"

Ia akan segera melempar Naruto ke atas balkon sekolah. Tapi…

"Eh, di mana kau Naruto…?" tanya Sakura sambil mencari-cari sosok lelaki itu. Di bawah meja. Tidak ada. Di bawah kursi. Ahh, percuma.

Gadis itu mendengus.

'Awas saja kau Naruto…!'

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

"Hn. Bagaimana, Karin?" Sasuke Uchiha, yang berada di belakang gadis berambut merah bernama Karin, menumpu dagunya.

"Sebentar lagi." Karin berkata dengan berbisik.

Sasuke yang sebelumnya duduk di kursi di ruang kesehatan itu, kini berdiri. Ia menghampiri Karin yang sedang mengintip di balik kaca jendela. Ia menarik tangan Karin dengan kasar. Tidak ingin mendapat sebuah penolakan.

"Eh. Tunggu, Sasuke!" racau Karin meminta belas kasihan.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Ia masih menatap ke arah luar ruangan sepi itu. Tidak ada penjaga di dalamnya. "Tunggu apa lagi, Karin?" tanyanya dengan nada tajam dan tegas.

"Kau mau para penggemarmu menjambak-jambakku." Karin berspekulasi. Dengan santai ia membetulkan kacamatanya yang kendor karena aksi 'guru' barunya itu.

Sasuke tahu. Tentu, tidak.

"Tapi, kau mau sampai kapan menunggu begini? Sampai sekolah sepi?" Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu melepaskan tangan Karin. "Kau tidak ingat, Kakashi menyuruh kita belajar bersama di rumah saja," tuturnya kemudian.

Karin menatap langit-langit ruangan itu. "Aku tidak merasa menerima."

"Yang jelas aku sudah menerima."

Ahh, Karin akan menyerah sekarang saja. Berdebat dengan pemuda dingin dan egois ini terlalu percuma untuk dilakukan. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba untuk menolak, hasilnya akan tetap sama. Kekuasaan mutlak.

Mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan pulang. Setelah, ketika dipastikan suasana aman terkendali. Terutama dari para wanita-wanita seksi.

Sebenarnya mereka berdua pulang lebih awal dari murid-murid lain di sekolah mereka. Guru pembimbing mereka mengatakan, bahwa lebih baik mereka melanjutkan di rumah saja. Dan mulai besok, mereka akan masuk ke kelas normal mereka. Kakashi mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa memberikan waktu terlalu banyak di sekolah, sebenarnya kalau boleh mengaku. Ia bisa. Tapi, guru-guru yang punya tanggung jawab lain, tidak demikian. Sehingga ia memutuskan agar Sasuke dan Karin untuk belajar bersama setelah pulang sekolah. Pasalnya rumah mereka berdua memang tidak begitu berjarak jauh antara satu dan lainnya. Dan sebagai bonus untuk hari ini, mereka diijinkan pulang lebih awal.

Sasuke sendiri tidak menampik bahwa apa yang akan terjadi ketika mereka berdua terlalu tergesa-gesa. Akan sangat menganggunya. Banyak yang akan terjadi. Lagipula, kepura-puraan yang dibangun oleh saudara sepupu ini begitu rapi. Kalau-kalau sampai tersebar _gossip_ bahwa ia merebut pacar orang yang notabene adalah pacar sahabatnya sendiri. Ia berani tertawa mencaci maki, pasalnya siapa pacar siapa. Tidak pernah ada konfirmasi dari sang narasumber secara jelas dan detail.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari pacar saja?"

'Hn?'

Dan ini dia, satu pertanyaan mulus keluar dari Karin di sela-sela langkah kaki mereka berdua berjalan menapak tanah.

Sasuke menarik sebelas alisnya ke atas. Keningnya mengkerut. Ia berkata, "Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" Pandangnya tajam.

Karin mengalihkan pandangan matanya, "Jangan bercanda!" pintanya. Sejurus kemudian ia berujar, "Aku hanya penasaran. Bukankah lelaki sepertimu harusnya sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Dan dengan begitu, kau tidak perlu takut lagi dikejar-kejar wanita-wanita itu."

Sasuke merenung sejenak.

"Hn. Sebenarnya, aku ingin sekali," kata pemuda itu. "Tapi, tidak ada yang menarik."

Karin tampak sedikit terkesima dengan apa yang didengarnya. Ia memandangi Sasuke, pemuda itu tampak memandang ke depan. "Bagaimana dengan Sakura?" tanya Karin takut-takut.

Sasuke sempat berhenti sebentar, ia sempat pula mengerutkan kening. "Sakura? Ia tidak benar-benar mencintaiku," katanya. "Memang dia selalu mengejarku. Tapi, dia tidak mencintaiku."

"Bukankah dimatanya selalu ada kau?" Karin berujar mantap. "Aku tahu dari gosip yang beredar."

"Dasar tukang gosip…"

Sasuke mendesah. "Hn. Ok. Tapi, Sakura tidak membutuhkanku. Dia lebih membutuhkan Naruto. Kau tahu, dia itu selalu saja menggoda Sakura. Sakura selalu saja memukulnya, tapi Naruto tidak pernah menyerah. Hingga akhirnya, Sakura begitu memperhatikan Naruto. Aku tahu itu, meski gadis itu masih saja memukulinya." Sasuke berujar serius. Karin hanya menyimak.

"Dulu aku pernah berpikir akan merebut Sakura dari tangan Naruto. Tapi aku salah, aku hanya ingin mengalahkannya, menunjukkan kepadanya bahwa akulah yang lebih hebat. Aku akui aku terlalu egois menginginkan sesuatu seperti itu," ujar Sasuke lagi.

'Bukankah sekarang masih egois…' batin Karin.

"Jadi, seperti apa perempuan yang Sasuke suka?" tanya Karin.

"Hn…?"

Karin memandangi awan yang tertiup angin, berarak perlahan. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, mungkin aku bisa membantu," ujarnya, menyadari bahwa sang pemuda Uchiha seolah ingin mengatakan 'apa maksudmu menanyakan itu?'.

"Tidak banyak. Aku seperti lelaki pada umumnya, aku ingin seseorang yang cantik, baik, dan yang pasti dia bukan penggemarku."

'Bukan penggemar ya…'

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Karin. Mereka berdua masih berjalan sambil mengobrol. Tidak saling menatap.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa ingin dicintai secara tulus." Seperti laki-laki pada umumnya. 'Aku ingin seperti itu.'

"Hm… Begitu ya." Karin menunduk kuat-kuat. Mereka masih berjalan menuju rumah keduanya.

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Sore hari datang. Murid-murid sekolahan itu mulai beranjak meninggalkan kelasnya masing-masing. Tampak beberapa pasang tangan yang saling bergandengan. Menggemgam satu sama lain. Menularkan perasaan yang tengah bergelayut di hati. Menjadi campuran manisnya madu dan gurihnya roti isi.

Gadis berambut merah muda berjalan sendiri di lorong. Melewati satu persatu kelas menuju aula. Dari raut mukanya yang tertekuk lesu, lelah telah menggelayutinya untuk segera pula ke pangkuan ibu.

Dia berjalan tanpa menoleh ke sekitar. Tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikannya dari depan gerbang. Siswi-siswi yang melewati seseorang yang memandanginya itu, 'pada' melempar sedikit senyum tipis. Orang itu juga balas tersenyum. Gadis itu terus berjalan. Hingga pada akhirnya gadis itupun melewatinya. Lelaki itu, membuntuti gadis itu. Mungkin berharap gadis itu akan mau pulang bersama.

Ahh. Belum ada alihan.

Akhirnya lelaki itu menyamakan langkah kaki dan sepeda yang digiringnya, berjalan di samping gadis itu.

"Apa boleh aku mengantar gadis ini?" mohonnya pada akhirnya.

'Eh?' Gadis itu akhirnya tersadar dengan kehadiran seseorang.

"Naruto! Kau belum pulang?" serunya kaget.

Naruto meringis, "He he he. Bolehkah aku mengantarmu pulang, Sakura-chan?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengernyit heran. "Bagaimana nanti dengan Karin?" tanyanya meminta penjelasan.

"Karin sudah pulang duluan dengan Sasuke," ujar Naruto. "Aku juga ingin berkunjung ke rumahmu. Bolehkan aku berkunjung ke rumahmu, Sakura-chan?"

"Ta-tapi…"

"Ayolah, aku sudah lama tidak ke sana," kata Naruto. Ia sudah menaiki sepedanya. "Aku percaya, Karin baik-baik saja."

"Tapi, badanku berat. Kau tahu?" kata Gadis itu.

Naruto terkikik kecil. Ia menyeringai, "Oh. Aku sudah terlatih. Kau tahu…" Pemuda itu berujar mantap.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Ia berjalan mendekat. Perlahan mendudukkan dirinya di belakang Naruto.

"Tentu, dattebayo!"

"Baiklah. Ayo…" kata Sakura. "Hati-hati…"

Sakura dan Naruto pulang bersama menaiki sepeda. Tiga menit berjalan, dengan laju yang tidak terlalu kentara, pelan. Mobil-mobil bermerk terkenal sudah terhitung lima buah melewati keduanya.

Di perjalanan ini. Naruto banyak bicara soal kepergiannya. Mulai dari rumah tua yang tak sengaja ia temui karena tersesat. Sampai teman-teman baru yang kadang suka sekali berbuat usil terhadapnya.

Sedang Sakura sendiri masih terlalu sibuk mengatur kinerja jantungnya agar tidak meledak-ledah lebih dari ini. Dan juga darah yang berdesir-desir ke sana ke mari. Ia tengah berusaha keras agar tidak membabi buta. Apalagi ketika Naruto meminta maaf tentang minuman yang ia serobot dari Sakura. Gadis itu dengan mudah memaklumi. Ia lebih sibuk mencerna tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi. Secara tidak sengaja, Naruto sudah merasakan bekas bibir Sakura, bukan? 'Tidak, tidak, tidak,' tepisnya dalam hati.

Tapi, untungnya. Tak berapa lama. Mereka berdua telah sampai di kediaman keluarga Haruno.

"Tadaima…!" seru Sakura dari depan pintu rumahnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu terbuka. Mebuki, ibu dari Sakura yang membukakan pintu. "Okaeri," sahut Mebuki. "Eh, itu pacarmu Sakura?" tanya ibu Sakura blak-blakkan.

Sakura dengan gesit bergerak ke samping ibunya.

"Bukan Kaa-san," bisiknya. "Ini Naruto, anak paman Minato dan bibi Kushina."

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis.

Mebuki mengernyit, "Bukankah dulu kalian pacaran?"

Sakura membeku.

"Tidak, Kaa-san." Sejurus kemudian ia memasuki rumahnya. "Sudahlah aku mau ke kamar dulu, berganti baju."

Mebuki tersenyum ramah kepada Naruto.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun. Ayo masuk!" ajaknya.

"…"

Naruto dipersilahkan duduk di ruang tamu. Ini adalah kunjungannya yang pertama setelah kembali 'pulang', di kediaman Haruno. Tidak ada yang berubah di kediaman itu. Setidaknya, mungkin hanya beberapa hal seperti memperbarui cat rumah karena sudah kuyu.

Sakura kembali dari lantai dua rumah ini.

Yap, rumah ini memang berlantai dua. Pemuda ini ingat, dulu dia senang sekali naik ke pohon dekat jendela di kamar Sakura. Mengintip atau menguntit. Ah, tapi dia belum memastikannya tadi. Masih adakah pohon itu? Mungkin dia bisa mengulangi kebiasaan kecilnya itu kapan-kapan.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar Kushina-san, Naruto-kun?" tanya Mebuki, dia duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto. Sakura sudah duduk di sampingnya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Baik."

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi. Semua mata serempak menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Sebentar…" pinta Mebuki. Dia berjalan ke arah pintu.

**Cklek. **

Seorang lelaki tampak.

"Kau…" kata Mebuki tertahan. "Kenapa…?" tanyanya bingung.

"Sudahlah aku ceritakan nanti." Ia main masuk melewati Mebuki. Sejenak ia seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi belum sempat. Sebab ada hal lain yang mengganggunya. "Eh. Sakura…"

Sakura hanya meringis kaku.

"Sejak kapan kau punya suami…!?"

Detik itu, Sakura melongo total.

"AKU MASIH SEKOLAH Otou-san…!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…" Dan tawa pecah jangan ditanya. Menggelegar menyeruak di dalam rumah, hasil kombinasi dari tiga orang di dalam rumah yang tersulut secara bersamaan.

Oh, iya. Lelaki tadi tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suami dari Mebuki Haruno, Kizashi Haruno. Dia terpaksa pulang karena tugas ke luar kota untuknya dibatalkan. Katanya, di sini dia lebih dibutuhkan. Sehingga ada orang lain yang menggantikannya.

"Sepertinya, saya pamit dulu… Paman…" kata Naruto sopan kepada Kizashi. Setelah cukup lama terlibat obrolan-obrolan ringan dengan sang kepala keluarga ini, ia ingin segera pulang. Jam di dinding ruang tengah itu telah menunjukkan bahwa makan malam akan segera datang. Dan Mebuki juga Sakura tengah menyiapkan makan malam di dapur.

Kizashi tampak sedikit kecewa, tapi kemudian dia sumringah. Kedua netranya menatap langit-langit ruang tamu. Kedua tangannya menepuk pundak Naruto. "Tunggulah sebentar Naruto! Setidaknya setelah selesai makan malam. Lagipula, kau belum cerita tentang siapa pacarmu, bukan?" Kizashi memohon, sedikit mengiba.

Kapan lagi ada seorang laki-laki yang sudah remaja main ke gubuk miliknya. Sakura saja sampai sekarang belum memiliki seorang pacar. Tahulah dia, anaknya kan tipe seorang gadis yang tomboy, bakalan lama dapat seorang pacarnya. Padahal, ia sedang kena demam suka bicara sama anak laki-laki seumuran Naruto ini. Mungkin ini yang disebut, 'Sindrom' para orang tua yang memiliki anak gadis. Pengennya segera mendapatkan calon mantu. Hoho.

Naruto melunak. Ia pasrah, mengangguk pelan. Bukankah Karin sudah diantar oleh Sasuke. Jadi, ia tidak perlu repot-repot nanti akan dapat bogeman mentah dari ibunya. Sebab, karena Karin dengan selamat sentosa sampai di rumah. Tadi, dia mendapatkan pesan singkat dari sepupunya itu.

Ahh. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan mengabari orang rumah. Ia tak dapat membayangkan raut muka ibunya akan seperti apa. Mungkin ibunya malah akan menyuruhnya menginap sekalian di rumah Sakura. Ia pun tidak tahu. Ibunya itu seperti orang tua yang takut jika anaknya tidak bisa mendapatkan calon istri. Padahal, ia kan masih muda. Dan padahal ia kan tampan.

"Kau menyukainya ya?" Mebuki, melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan. Mereka berdua, dia dan Sakura tengah menata piring di dapur untuk makan malam.

"Ti-tidak," jawab Sakura gugup. Ia memalingkan mukanya. Menyembunyikan semburat merah tipis yang melanda tiba-tiba.

Mebuki ikut-ikutan memandangi Naruto yang tengah asyik mengobrol dengan Kizashi di ruang tamu. Meski dari dapur tidak terlalu kentara apa yang tengah kedua lelaki itu bicarakan, namun dari lagak-lagak yang tersampaikan lewat gerak badan, agaknya mereka tengah bercanda satu sama lain. "Dia laki-laki yang ramah ya," kata Mebuki. "Kaa-san berharap, kau akan mendapatkan laki-laki yang baik seperti Naruto-kun."

Sakura memandang ke ruang tamu. 'Aku juga berharap seperti itu Kaa-san. Tapi Naruto sudah punya Karin.'

Apa yang aku tahu tentang dirimu. Aku sungguh tidak tahu. Bahkan bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku saja, aku masih takut-takut menanyakannya.

"Jadi, siapa pacarmu Naruto-kun?" tanya Mebuki, di sela-sela ketika mereka berempat menikmati makan malam.

"Kaa-san…"

Naruto meringis malu-malu. Tidak tahu harus menjawab dengan tutur kata seperti apa.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pacaran dengan Sakura saja, Naruto?" usul Kizashi setelahnya. Tidak mempedulikan rengekan anaknya barusan.

Sakura merona malu-malu. "Tou-san, apa-apaan sih…" Sakura mengalihkan mukanya.

Ada beberapa tipe orang yang sering digadang-gadang sebagai pasangan yang sempurna. Laki-laki tampan dengan wanita cantik. Laki-laki baik dengan wanita lembut. Laki-laki pintar dengan wanita anggun. Laki-laki rupawan dan wanita menawan. Tapi, jodoh. Entahlah siapa yang tahu. Kadang orang kaya akan bersama dengan orang miskin. Orang keras kepala dengan orang keras kepala. Orang pendiam dengan orang pendiam pula. Siapa yang tahu?

"Maaf tentang yang tadi. Tou-san dan Kaa-san memang terlalu sembarangan. Kalau saja, tadi kau mengajak Karin. Pasti kau tidak akan dikira pacarku, Naruto." Sakura mengantar Naruto sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya.

Sakura menunduk takut-takut ketika mengatakan itu. Seolah-olah ada perasaan di dadanya yang membuatnya berat mengakui hal itu.

'Karin?'

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan," tanggap Naruto. Ia menggaruk-garuk rambut belakang kepalanya, "Em. Mengenai Karin-chan…"

"Sebaiknya kau segera pulang Naruto…" kata Sakura. Meskipun tegas, namun jelas bibirnya tengah bergetar.

"..."

Naruto memandang gadis itu dengan lekat. Sejenak ia memandang ke jalanan. Lampu-lampu di sepanjang jalan itu telah menyala. Bintang-gemintang, pula telah beredar cahayanya. Tak ada alasan yang mampu menahannya untuk tetap di sini.

"Baiklah."

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Hoho. Maaf, maafkan saya, teruntuk seseorang. Entah kenapa, niat saya mau membuat tidak lebih dari 3000 kata per-chap-nya malah semakin kelewatan di chap ini dan juga chap dua yang lebih dari tiga ribu. Saya juga bingung. Hahaha. Ketika ditulis, sesuatu yang tak terduga-duga itu datang. Memang aneh. Yang jelas, maafkan saya. Hehe. Mungkin kedepannya malah bisa lebih pendek atau malah lebih panjang. Hohoho.

**.**

**Review, please?**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Masashi Kishimoto pemilik asli karakter di Komik Naruto.**

**.**

**Perhatian! **** OOC. OC. EYD tak beraturan.**

**.**

**[SasuKarin & NaruSaku]**

**.**

**Fic ini dibuat hanya sebagai hiburan semata**

**.**

**Sudah Ada Sedari Dulu**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6 **

**.**

**.**

Setelah mengantar Naruto sampai di gerbang rumahnya, Sakura segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan bergegas memasuki kamarnya. Melewati ayah dan ibunya yang hanya mengamatinya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang. Kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi hari ini membuat hati juga pikirannya sedikit ngilu. Tentang perasaannya, tentang apa yang dikatakan orang tuanya. Perlahan ia merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Menatap ke langit-langit kamar. Ada kenangan-kenangan lama yang datang menemaninya.

Awal pertemuan Sakura dan Naruto.

Sebelas tahun yang lalu adalah awal pertemuan pertama kali bagi ia dan Naruto. Saat itu adalah awal pertama kali ia mengenyam pendidikan.

"Mebuki, apakah semuanya sudah?" tanya Kizashi kepada istrinya.

Istrinya yang berada di depannya itu mengangguk pelan, sedang putrinya tengah memandangi kendaraan yang lewat di depan rumah mereka. Bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah.

"Oh, iya Saku-chan, Otu-san pergi dulu ya!" pamitnya sembari mencium kening anaknya. Sakura sedikit geli dengan perlakuan ayahnya.

Ia hanya bersemu merah.

Tak berapa lama sampailah Sakura di sekolah. Di sana sudah ada anak-anak yang juga di dampingi oleh orang tua mereka.

"Baik anak-anak pertemuan kali ini akan kita isi dengan perkenalan," ucap seorang guru. Beberapa anak tampak memperhatikan dengan antusias. Yang lain? Ada yang tertidur, ada yang sedang mengelap ingusnya, ada yang sedang bermain dengan mobil-mobilan miliknya.

Sang guru itu tersenyum sumringah, "Mulai dari yang depan ya!"

"Haruno Sakura!"

"…"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Guru itu mengirimkan tanda sinyal untuknya segera maju. Ia pun segera maju. Dengan muka malu-malu mulailah ia membuka suara.

"Nama saya Haluno Sakula desu," ucapnya polos. Guru itu tersenyum lembut.

"Baik Sakura. Sekarang kau boleh mengenalkan di mana rumahmu!"

Sakura berkedip, "Rumah saya di… rumah saya di…" Dia menggaruk-garuk rambut merah jambunya, sepertinya dia lupa tentang alamat rumahnya.

BRAK!

"Naru-chan! Jangan buru-buru!"

"Huh… huh… hu…"

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas itu didobrak oleh anak kecil berambut pirang. "Gomennei cencei, Nalu telat…" kata Naruto kecil. Di belakangnya ada Kushina. Wanita bersurai merah itu tersenyum pada sang guru.

Sakura yang melihatnya hanya memasang senyum manis. Manis sekali. Hingga Naruto kecil tersedot ke kedua pipi merah gadis itu. Dia mengamati dengan seksama. Seorang gadis kecil memakai pita berwarna merah, dan dengan surai mahkotanya yang seperti permen kapas. Membuat Naruto membeku sesaat. Mungkin anggapannya dia sedang mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Manis," katanya tanpa sadar. Dan anak-anak yang lainnya menatap heran.

"Hu…" sorak anak-anak menyoraki Naruto kecil. Setidaknya itulah yang mereka lihat di televisi. Ketika ada yang terlambat harus disoraki, padahal mereka belum mengerti arti dari kata-kata itu.

"Tenang, tenang, anak-anak!"

Guru itu menghampiri Naruto dan mengatakan, "Tidak apa-apa Um…" Ia melihat selembar kertas yang ia bawa "Uzumaki Naruto. Kau boleh duduk dulu. Nanti giliranmu memperkenalkan diri. Duduklah dibangku di sebelah sana."

"Hai. Cencei," ucap Naruto semangat. Ia melangkah mendudukkan dirinya dibangku yang masih kosong itu.

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Ya, dia geli-geli sendiri mengingat masa lalunya yang begitu lugu tersebut. Hari pertama ia mengenal Naruto. Sehingga hari-hari berikutnya adalah hari-hari pertemanan yang indah.

Ia bisa mengingat hal-hal seperti itu karena ibunya memfotonya ketika memperkenalkan diri. Bahkan foto Naruto kecil juga ada. Di sebuah album khusus yang ia sembunyikan di tempat yang Naruto tidak tahu ketika anak laki-laki itu sedang main ke rumahnya. Sejenak ia mengalihkan pandang matanya pada meja belajar miliknya. Di sana, ada beberapa tumpukan buku. Sakura sedikit mengernyit keheranan. Dengan perlahan ia menurunkan tumpukan-tumpukan paling atas. Ada buku yang menarik perhatian gadis itu. Buku itu adalah sebuah buku dongeng.

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

"Sakula, ini aku punya buku bagus," kata teman Sakura, Yamanaka Ino.

Sakura memandang buku itu. "Buku apa ini, Ino?" tanyanya.

"Itu buku dongeng Sakula," ujar Ino. "Kau belum pelnah baca?" tanyanya.

Sakura menggeleng.

Ino mencari-cari pensil warna yang harusnya tadi berada di atas meja. Mungkin terjatuh ke bawah meja. Suasana di kelas ketika itu sepi karena sekarang sedang jam istirahat. Hanya ada dia dan Sakura.

"Tampan!" seru Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Heeh?!" seru ini Ino yang baru menemukan pensil warnanya dan menggemgam di tangan kanan.

"Yang mana?" tanya anak pirang itu.

Sakura menunjuk ke gambar seorang laki-laki yang memakai mahkota dan berambut pirang dalam buku itu, "Ini!" tunjuknya.

Ino mengamati sosok yang ditunjuk oleh Sakura, ia tersenyum. "Oh, itu pangelan, Sakula." Ino mulai menggoreskan pensilnya di buku gambar. Sebuah garis lengkung pun tecipta.

Sakura kembali mengamati sampul buku dongeng itu, "Sepelti Naruto ya!" ujar Sakura.

Ino mengetuk-etukkan pensilnya di dahinya, "Iya, lambutnya memang sepelti Naluto. Tapi, Naluto tidak tampan!" Anak kecil itu kembali menggoreskan pensilnya di buku gambar. Menggambar sebuah lingkaran, bulat, bulat, bulat. Lalu diwarnai dengan warna jingga.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak mengerti yang tampan itu seperti apa.

"Lalu, yang sepelti apa yang tampan itu, Ino?" tanyanya penasaran. Ia belum sempat membuka isi dari buku itu.

Ino menjawab dengan mantap, "Sepelti Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Ia mengingat-ingat sosok seorang anak yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam. Dan mata yang juga hitam. Berkulit putih. Dan berwajah…

"Iya," kata Ino. "Ino suka Sasuke."

Sakura memandang Ino, wajah sahabatnya itu terlihat manis sekali.

Hal itu membuat Sakura senang, "Kalau begitu Sakula juga suka Sasuke," kata Sakura.

Ino memandang Sakura. mereka berdua saling terkikik kecil.

TOSH!

Hari itu adalah awal kenapa Sakura menyukai Sasuke. Meski, alasan-alasan yang lain muncul dikemudian hari. Alasan kenapa seorang Haruno Sakura menyukai seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia tahu, ia menyukai Sasuke bukan hanya karena ia tampan saja. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang ia kagumi dari Sasuke. Sasuke itu kuat. Ya, lelaki itu kuat. Sakura suka dilindungi oleh seseorang yang seperti Sasuke.

Sasuke itu cerdas. Sakura ingin sekali sekali bersama dengan Sasuke yang cerdas, dengan begitu ia tidak perlu bingung ketika ada pelajaran yang sulit.

Tapi, masalahnya adalah. Apakah ia benar-benar mencintai Sasuke. Atau itu hanyalah sebuah perasaan sayang yang diberikan oleh seorang sahabat.

**.**

**-zuuzu****makii-**

**.**

Sakura bangkit untuk mengambil air di dapur. Lampu-lampu di rumahnya masih cukup terang sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk berjalan dengan pelan khas ninja-ninja yang mengenakan cadar.

Setelah sampai di dapur, ia menuangakan air mineral dari teko ke dalam gelas bening. Matanya tanpa sengaja menyapu pandang ke arah benda-benda manis yang menggiurkan. Di atas kulkas. Ada gula, coklat, dan permen. Tangannya mengambil setoples yang berisi coklat berbentuk bulat. Membuat dia menyunggingkan senyum. Dan mengingat kejadian yang lainnya.

Delapan tahun yang lalu.

Suatu ketika Sakura tidak masuk ke kelas. Sakura sedang sakit dan Naruto memutuskan untuk mengunjunginya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Sore, Bibi. Apakah Sakura-chan ada di rumah?" tanya Naruto kecil pada Mebuki.

Mebuki mengamati dengan seksama penampilan Naruto ketika itu, rambut acak-acakan, wajah banyak debu, dan pakaian yang tidak dimasukkan seperti anak sekolahan seharusnya. "Ada."

Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipinya. "Aku, Bolehkah aku menjenguknya bibi!" pinta Naruto dengan nada lembut.

Mebuki tersenyum ketika melihat tingkah Naruto yang masih polos.

"Ayo masuk!" ajaknya.

Ia dan Naruto menuju ke kamar Sakura.

"Sakura sedang tidur," jelas ibu Sakura. "Naruto mau menunggu Sakura atau datang lain kali saja?" tanya Mebuki.

Naruto melihat Sakura yang tengah tertidur pulas, "Naruto mau menunggu Sakura-chan saja," kata Naruto. "Ada yang mau Naruto katakan."

Beberapa menit kemudian. Sakura bangun.

"Naruto!" seru Sakura. Gadis itu mengerjap-erjapkan matanya.

Naruto meringis, "Hai, Sakura-chan."

"Oh, Hai, Naruto." Sakura tersenyum.

"Apakah masih sakit?" tanya Naruto. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sisi kasur.

"Mungkin besok sudah bisa berangkat."

Naruto manggut-manggut mengerti. Lalu ia mengeluarkan bungkusan kecil berbentuk piramida.

"Ini…" kata Naruto. Sakura menjulurkan tangannya ketika Naruto hendak memberikan bingkisan itu.

"Ini…?" tanya Sakura, memiringkan kepalanya.

Naruto menatap bungkusan yang kini berada di genggaman Sakura, "Itu…" Ia menggaruk pipinya yang merona.

"Itu…?" tanya Sakura mengikuti kata Naruto.

"Ahh… hanya sebuah coklat. Kalau Sakura-chan memang suka coklat Sakura-chan boleh memakannya. Tapi, kalau tidak suka coklat Sakura-chan boleh mengembalikannya pada Naruto."

Sakura memandang bungkusan berisi coklat itu sekilas. "Sakura suka kok." Dia tersenyum lembut.

Cahaya matahari sore yang menembus kaca jendela kamar Sakura menerpa wajah Naruto. Bocah itu sadar, bahwa ini adalah waktunya untuk pulang. Ia kemudian berdiri. "Naruto pulang dulu ya!" katanya. "Semoga Sakura-chan lekas sembuh." Ia berjalan menuju pintu. "Sampai jumpa di sekolah."

"Hm…"

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Uzumaki Naruto sedari tadi hanya memandangi telepon genggamnya yang berada di meja itu. Telepon genggam itu tidak bergerak maupun mengeluarkan suara-suara yang ia rindukan. Kebiasaannya sebagai pemuda yang sangat tidak bisa diam itu sejenak harus tersendat malam ini. Karena yang ia lakukan hanya memandangi sepupunya dan juga Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan buku-buku di depan mereka.

"Karin-chan," rengek Naruto pelan. Tanggapan Karin hanya mengangkat telunjuknya dan menempelkan di depan bibir. Lalu kembali terfokus pada buku-buku yang dominan dengan banyak aljabar-aljabar mengerikan.

"Teme." Gagal dengan Karin, Naruto mencoba peruntungannya dengan merayu teman laki-lakinya itu.

Sasuke mengangkat alis sekilas.

"Hn."

Naruto menggerutu. Ia mengambil ponselnya, lalu menekan tombol menu kemudian beralih ke gambar nada. Seketika ponsel itu mengeluarkan bunyi. Dengan cepat Naruto menaikkan suara yang keluar lebih keras.

Ok. Sekarang Sasuke sukses berdecak dan Karin malah menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Apa maumu, Dobe?" Uchiha Sasuke meletakkan buku yang tengah ia baca di kursi ruang tamu.

Naruto menarik senyum lebar. Rasa senang membuncah sekaligus. Hingga ketika ia mendekat ke arah Sasuke pemuda itu tidak menyadari bahwa tangannya menyentuh tumpukan buku di ujung meja dan membuat beberapa buku terjatuh. Naruto berekspresi salah tingkah. Malu-malu untuk minta maaf. Namun, ia tetap mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Ajari aku tentang matematika," mohonnya dengan suara setengah berbisik.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Tidak, aku tidak mau." Ia kini menegakkan posisi badannya yang terasa pegal.

Naruto belum mau menyerah. Bagaimanapun ia harus mendapatkan wangsit yang tepat agar besok ketika pelajaran itu menghampirinya, ia bisa punya mental yang kuat untuk melawannya.

"Kalau begitu." Naruto melirik ponselnya, sedikit menimang-nimang. "Bagaimana kalau kau berikan aku nomor Sakura-chan?"

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Sakura tengah berada di kamarnya, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Namun, ia masih belum dapat melabuhkan badannya ke alam mimpi. Asyik, ya, dia terlalu asyik membayangkan kembali masa-masa kecilnya.

Namun, beberapa diantaranya tidak.

Salah satunya ketika ia, Naruto, dan Sasuke berumur dua belas tahun. Mereka bersama dengan Itachi sedang naik ke puncak. Itu adalah minggu terakhir dari liburan mereka. Makannya mereka sangat ngotot ingin pergi ke puncak.

Ketika siang tiba, _ujug-ujug_ Sasuke menghilang dari penginapan. Nah, karena sangking paniknya Sakura langsung berlari mencari pemuda raven itu. Naruto juga mengikutinya. Itachi ketika itu tidak bersama mereka.

Tiga jam berlalu. Lelah, letih dan lapar karena belum makan melanda kedua anak itu. Sakura belum juga mau menyerah, tapi Naruto memohon-mohon agar segera kembali ke penginapan. Niat awal Naruto sebenarnya ingin melapor ke Itachi tentang masalah ini dan lalu bersama-sama dengan orang yang lebih banyak, mereka akan mencari lagi. Tapi, rupanya, Sakura malah salah sangka. Jadinya, Naruto yang malah kena tuduh.

"Bilang saja, kau tidak mau menemaniku 'kan Naruto, kau hanya mendekatiku saja, dan kau tidak peduli terhadap Sasuke temanmu sendiri."

Jujur, Sakura juga tidak ingin mengatakan kata-kata kasar seperti itu. Ketika ia lihat tubuh Naruto menegang dan menunduk dalam-dalam, ia juga kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia sampai hati berkata demikian. Apalagi, ketika sampai di penginapan. Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu dengan dahi mengkerut, berjejer dengan Itachi di sebelahnya.

Sakura sontak tertegun. Ia berlari masuk ke dalam penginapan. Menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik bantal.

"Maafkan, aku Naruto," gumam Sakura. Ia mencoba merapatkan kelopak matanya kuat-kuat, supaya cairan bening tidak terpancing keluar. Ia masih merasa bersalah dengan kejadian itu. Apalagi ketika malamnya, Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar menampakkan deretan giginya. Rasa-rasanya pemuda Uzumaki itu memang tulus berada di dekatnya.

Hawa malam mulai sedikit membiusnya untuk menuju ke alam mimpi. Sakura mencoba mengaburkan hal-hal seperti itu agar tidak terlalu mengganggu jatah tidurnya. Namun, sebelum ia menidurkan badannya sendiri, ponselnya berbunyi.

Ia segera mengambilnya.

"Hallo… Ino… Aku belum tidur, kalau aku sudah tidur, tidak mungkinkan aku berbicara denganmu sekarang." Di seberang terdengar suara cekikikan.

"Apa? Shikamaru mengajakmu makan malam besok?"

Sakura buru-buru menutup mulutnya sendiri ketika sadar bahwa suaranya bisa membangunkan tetangga sebelah rumahnya yang sedang tidur terlelap.

"Lalu… bagaimana ceritanya?"

Beberapa detik, Ino tidak menyahut pertanyaannya.

"Ino… kau masih di situ…"

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ok. Kalau kau tak mau cerita."

Sakura buru-buru mematikan teleponnya. Ia cemberut kesal. Berani, beraninya, Ino main rahasia-rahasiaan dengannya.

Wanita bersurai _pink_ itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah kalung berbandul kayu, yang berbentuk kotak, dengan gambar pusaran air.

Dagunya mengernyit keheranan.

Ia mengingat-ingat kembali, bagaimana kalung itu bisa berada di mejanya. Tangannya memegang kalung itu. Tiba-tiba matanya melebar. Ia ingat sekali bahwa itu adalah kalung pemberian Naruto sebelum Naruto pergi ke Suna. Kalung yang memiliki arti tersendiri baginya.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ada perasaan ragu-ragu di dalam dadanya. Apakah sahabat laki-laki pirangnya itu memiliki perasaan suka yang serius terhadapnya.

Masih dengan perasaan ragu-ragu, ia mengambil telepon gemgamnya, dan mencari-cari kontak bernamakan Ino. Ada sesuatu yang ia butuhkan.

"Hallo, Ino… Kau belum tidur…"

Di seberang terdengar suara cekikikan. Sakura tahu, Ino tengah menggodanya.

"Oh, untunglah."

"Ada, ada sesuatu yang mau kubicarakan… Ehm, tentang Naruto…"

Sakura menarik napas dalam, "Menurutmu, apakah aku menyukai Naruto. Dan, dan, apakah aku harus menyatakan perasaanku padanya."

Tidak ada sahutan dari Ino untuk beberapa saat. Sakura khawatir. Bagaimana, jika Ino tidak mendukung keputusannya.

"Ino… kau masih…"

Terdengar suara yang agak keras di ujung telepon.

"Aku tahu, aku akan sakit hati mungkin…" Sakura lunglai. Pikirannya mulai membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto. Naruto akan menjauh. Tidak peduli lagi padanya. Dan ia hanya akan memandang punggung Naruto dari belakang, tanpa bisa menyentuhnya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

Teleponnya bersuara.

Sakura kembali ke alam nyatanya.

"I-iya, aku tidak apa-apa… Apa? Aku ada di rumah… Tidaklah, aku tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang konyol… benarkah kau mendukungku… terima kasih, Ino…"

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

"Kenapa masih berdiri di situ?" Uzumaki Karin menatap bingung orang di depannya. Ia dan orang yang tadi belajar bersama di rumahnya itu tengah berdiri di gerbang. Tapi, sebenarnya apa sih yang dilakukan sang Uchiha ini. Dia hanya berdiri menghadap Karin dengan pandangan menerawang entah kenapa.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," ujar Karin panik. Ia segera mengguncangkan bahu pemuda di depannya. Dari pelan lalu ke keras. "Kau… kau tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke masih bergeming.

Ahh, Karin makin khawatir. Sedikit berdehem, dia mencoba mengatur suaranya agar tidak terlalu kasar. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga sang Uchiha. "Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa," bisiknya pelan.

Ajaib! Tubuh Sasuke seketika begetar. Pemuda itu kaget dengan posisi yang ada sekarang. Karin berdiri terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Karin, apa yang kau coba lakukan," katanya keras dengan nada bertanya-tanya.

Karin cemberut, "Aku membangunkanmu dari godaan roh-roh malam hari yang mengerikan," katanya sambil memperagakan adegan salah satu bintang film horror yang tanyang tiap hari kamis.

"Hn." Uchiha Sasuke kebingungan.

Karin menepuk jidatnya, "Uchiha-san, sebaiknya anda segera pulang," ujarnya lembut.

Sasuke sedikit tertegun dengan frasa itu, ia baru sadar. Tadi, Karin tengah mengantarnya ke depan gerbang. Lalu, entah bagaimana, pikirannya membayangkan sesuatu yang dia sendiri tidak ingat kini.

"Oh. Iya. Sampai jumpa besok." Sasuke berbalik menjauh. Sebelum sampai jauh, ia mendengar Karin juga mengucapkan kata yang serupa. Seulas senyum simpul ia tampakkan. Sedikit terkikik kecil, membayangkan bagaimana bentuk rupanya tadi ya! Pasti tampang baka kayak temen dobenya muncul. Ia menggeleng-geleng tidak peduli. Lalu mempercepat ketika udara malam makin dingin.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Masashi Kishimoto pemilik asli karakter di Komik Naruto.**

**.**

**Perhatian! **** OOC. OC. EYD tak beraturan.**

**.**

**[SasuKarin & NaruSaku]**

**.**

**Fic ini dibuat hanya sebagai hiburan semata**

**.**

**Sudah Ada Sedari Dulu**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

Pagi datang, siswa-siswa SMA Konoha sudah pada berdatangan. Sasuke sendiri telah sampai di depan kelasnya. Suasana kelas sepi. Pada kemana orang-orang. Setahunya, ini hari bukan hari liburan. Tak menghiraukan kata hatinya. Pemuda tampan ini masuk ke dalam kelas. Lagipula mumpung-mumpung juga dia tidak diikuti oleh penggemar-penggemar brutalnya.

Ok. Saatnya membuat soal untuk latihan nanti malam.

Duduk di bangkunya. Ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas. Dengan cepat, segera menggoreskan soal-soal yang terpikirkan, baru dua buah. Yang pertama, adalah soal yang mengandalkan logika. Sebenarnya tidak susah menjawabnya, karena yang perlu dilakukan hanyalah memahami dengan sungguh-sungguh maksud dari kalimat pertanyaan itu. Lalu yang kedua, cukup jelas dan berupa gambar. Tapi, tentu ada jebakan, jebakan di dalamnya. Gambar rumit, terlalu banyak angka, dan terlalu banyak koma di setiap angka. Yak, itu sedikit keterlaluan.

Sudut bibir pemuda itu naik ke atas. Rasa puas sesaat menggelutinya.

Ia menggoreskan tinta hitam itu lagi ke selembar kertas itu. Soal yang berikutnya. Belum sempat satu kata ditulis. Suara langkah kaki seseorang yang memasuki kelas mengalihkan perhatiaannya.

Helaian merah muda muncul. Itu adalah Sakura. Sakura tersenyum menyapa Sasuke. Ia pun berjalan mendudukkan dirinya di bangkunya. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya saat sebuah pikiran datang. Apakah ia harus tanya kepada Sasuke tentang yang terjadi di malam itu?

Sakura lantas beranjak mendekati Sasuke.

"Em… Ohaiyo, Sasuke-kun, bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" tanpa menunggu respon Sasuke. Sakura duduk di bangku kosong, depan Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke langsung.

Sakura tersenyum kikuk. "Bolehkah aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Malam itu, ketika kita sedang mengintai Naruto, sebenarnya…"

Sasuke tahu arah pembicaraan ini, "Kau cari tahu saja sendiri."

"E-eh… maksud Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menghela napas, ia berpura-pura tidak peduli, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Ta… pi…"

Sasuke memegang tangan kiri Sakura.

"Itu semua tergantung padamu Sakura. Apa yang aku katakan, tidak akan berguna. Lebih baik kau cepat katakan saja apa yang kau mau katakan," ujarnya. Ia melepaskan tangannya.

Sakura yang merona karena perlakuan Sasuke tidak banyak bereaksi.

"Sasuke, Sakura! Kalian sedang apa, pagi-pagi begini,"

Kiba, nyelonong masuk begitu saja. Tidak memberi kabar, salam atau mengetuk pintu dulu, membuat Sakura dan Sasuke kaget.

"Kiba! Jangan mengagetkanku!" seru Sakura. Ia mengelus dadanya.

Kiba tertawa.

"Hai, kalian lagi ngapain? Pagi-pagi begini, udah pacaran aja."

"Sakura lagi mau menanyakan PR, Kiba," jelas Sasuke berbohong. Sakura hanya meringis.

"Ouch," Kiba duduk di samping Sakura. "Lain kali, kalau mau tanya tentang PR, sama aku aja?" ucap Kiba percaya diri.

Sasuke menahan tawanya karena respon Kiba. Mudah sekali membohongi teman satunya ini.

"Gimana, Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum kikuk.

"Ehm… iya, mungkin kapan-kapan." Gadis itu segera berdiri dan kembali ke bangkunya untuk menyelamatkan diri sebelum hal-hal aneh lain berdatangan.

Kiba menyondongkan badannya ke Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kalau nanti beneran Sakura minta bantuanku, kau bantu ya," ujarnya berharap.

Sasuke masa bodoh dengan itu. "Itu masalahmu," katanya cuek.

"Hei ayolah."

"Maaf. Aku sibuk."

"Lalu bagaimana nanti, bisa mati gaya aku."

"Hn…"

"Sasuke…!"

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Karin dan Naruto berjalan di lorong menuju kelasnya. Mereka berpegangan tangan. Hal itu membuat sebagian _fans_ Naruto menundukkan kepalanya muram. Naruto tambah senang melihatnya.

"Naruto-kun, apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Karin berbisik di sela-sela langkah kaki mereka.

Naruto malah makin mengeratkan genggamannya. "Tenang saja Karin-chan." Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Aku menyayangimu." Pemuda itu berujar keras.

"Dasar…" cela Karin pura-pura kesal.

Tak berapa lama mereka berdua pun sampai di dalam kelas. Banyak yang menggoda mereka, 'Pagi-pagi, sudah pacaran'. Mereka tidak menggubris itu. Dan kala mereka berdua telah sampai di bangku mereka. Naruto dan Karin melepas genggaman mereka.

"Ah. Karin-chan, aku senang sekali kau kembali ke kelas ini," ujar Naruto.

Karin menghela napas. Ia tahu Naruto hanya pura-pura. Biar orang mengira, mereka tetap sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Gadis berambut merah itu duduk dibangkunya diikuti Naruto yang masih memasang cengirannya.

Dan bel sekolah pun segera berbunyi setelah itu.

-o0o-

"Forehead, apa kau yakin akan melakukannya?" tanya Ino. Berbisik. Mencuri-curi celah di kala Anko-sensei memberikan pelajaran kimia.

"Entahlah." Sakura ragu-ragu.

Ino mengendikkan bahunya. Ia meringis takut-takut ketika bertemu muka dengan sang guru. Harap-harap cemas. Semoga tidak terjadi 'gempa setelah ini'.

Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya tersenyum geli.

"Ino!" kata sang guru tegas.

"I… iya."

"Perhatikan ke depan!"

"Ba… ik sensei…"

Huh… sedikit bernapas lega dia. Rupanya sang guru sedang tidak memiliki _mood_ yang buruk.

Ino menoleh ke sahabat merah mudanya. Ia memicingkan mata kemudian cemberut tat kala didapatinya, Sakura tidak merespon apa-apa terhadap tindakannya.

-o0o-

"Pelajaran kali ini cukup sampai di sini. Kita lanjutkan di pertemuan selanjutnya. Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas yang telah bapak berikan, mengerti…!"

"Hai', kami mengerti sensei."

"Ok. Kalian boleh istirahat."

"Yawww…"

"Masamoto… kau mau ikut ke kantin?"

"Sepertinya tidak."

"Naruto?"

"Ahh. Maaf kawan, aku sepertinya…"

"Haah… iya, iya, aku tahu."

Karin menatap Naruto dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum Karin-chan?"

Karin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," ucapnya. "Kau tidak ikut ke kantin membeli ramen?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

"Aku 'kan ingin makan bekal buatanmu Karin-chan…" kata Naruto mengingatkan. Karin hanya meringis.

"Baik, baik." Gadis itu mengeluarkan dua buah kotak bekal. "Ini…"

Mereka berdua pun memakan bekal bersama.

"Hm. Masakanmu memang enak Karin-chan."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih."

"Kau harus membuatkanku makanan lagi lho Karin-chan."

"Iya, iya, lagian kemarin 'kan aku juga belajar dengan Sasuke. Tapi, kan kau sudah dibuatkan bekal Naruto."

"Benar juga sih. Tapi, aku selalu lupa membawanya. Kau juga tidak pernah mengingatkanku."

"Hehe, maaf-maaf."

Tiba-tiba Karin merasa perutnya agak bermasalah. Ia kemudian berdiri.

"Ehm. Sepertinya aku harus ke kamar kecil dulu."

"Mau apaan?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Tentu mau…" Karin tidak mampu meneruskan ucapannya. "Ahh, jangan mengikutiku!" ancamnya mengacungkan telunjuk.

Naruto ikut berdiri "Tapi, pesan Kaa-san, aku harus menjagamu lho."

"Ta-tapi… bu-bukan seperti ini." Karin sewot dengan muka merah

Sejurus kemudian Naruto tertawa riang.

"Hahaha, iya, iya. Sana pergi!"

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Haruno Sakura sedang gelisah. Ia masih menatap selembar kertas kosong di depannya yang berjejeran dengan sebuah bolpoin. Gadis itu nampak bimbang dengan cara yang akan ia pakai untuk mengatakan perasaannya itu. Dadanya bergemuruh karena pikiran yang berkecamuk. Ahh. Ia tak pernah tahu, sedalam inikah perasaannya pada si Baka. Seharusnya, dari dulu ia mengatakannya. Jadi, tidak akan banyak hal-hal yang harus menjadi penjagal.

Ayolah, apa keputusanmu…

Meneguk ludah pelan. Dengan perut yang minta diisi ulang karena bekal yang masih setia di dalam tas kesayangan. Ia menggenggam alat bertenaga tinta itu. Menyentuhkannnya ke kertas di atas meja.

Mutiara-mutiara kata pun tergoreskan.

AKU AKAN MENGATAKANNYA SECARA LANGSUNG.

Yeaw… dia berhasil. Berhasil memotivasi dirinya sendiri. Dengan bangga Sakura mengepalkan tangan kanannya kuat-kuat ke atas. Ialah sang juaranya. Hahaha.

Ino sahabatnya mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Shikamaru yang berada di sebelahnya menepuk jidatnya.

Di kelas, untung hanya ada mereka bertiga. Ino dan Shikamaru sedang makan di deretan bangku belakang.

Haruno Sakura berada di depan mereka.

Sejak kapan Sakura suka bertingkah aneh?

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Bel masuk telah berbunyi. Guru-guru yang akan mengajar telah meninggalkan ruangan itu. Menyisakan dua orang yang tengah saling berhadapan. Salah satunya memiliki rambut hitam yang dikuncir, sedang satunya lagi berambut abu-abu.

Pria berkuncir itu menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas ke pria di depannya. Ia memasang senyum tulus.

"Bagaimana Jiraiya-san?"

Jiraiya berpikir sejenak. Ia manggut-manggut setuju.

"Tidak buruk," ucapnya. "Jadi, kapan rencananya kau akan mengadakan lomba puisi ini, Iruka?" Jiraiya meletakkan selembar kertas itu di atas meja.

Iruka mengelus-elus dagunya. Berpikir.

"Aku ingin secepatnya," katanya berharap. "Yah… selain karena aku penasaran dengan siapa orang yang menulis puisi itu. Aku juga tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan bakat yang kemungkinan bakalan menjadikan sekolah ini lebih popular, bukan? Jiraiya-san."

Jiraiya sebagai guru sastra kembali mengangguk menyetujui saran dari iruka. Pria yang sudah cukup lama menjadi guru di sekolah ini tersebut, bagaimanapun ingin memberikan yang terbaik bagi penerus-penerusnya.

-o0o-

Suasana di sekitar sana nampak sepi. Kegiatan belajar mengajar sepertinya memang telah dimulai kembali.

Sesosok gadis berkacamata yang juga berambut merah menyala menyembul dari balik pintu kamar mandi wanita itu. Ia memegangi perutnya, merasa lega setelah menuntaskan hajatnya. Dan ia melenguh.

"Hm. Leganya…" ujarnya tak tertahankan.

Karin menoleh ke sekitar. Aura keanehan menyelimutinya. Perasaan tak mengenakkan, sungguh firasat buruk mengganjal tiba-tiba. Sepertinya ia menyadari, ia terlalu lama di dalam kamar mandi.

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengangkat kakinya yang sempat kaku karena takut kena marah sang guru. Gadis itu berlari sekuat tenaga beberapa langkah. Terburu-buru. Hingga ia tak menyadari sepatu hitamnya bersentuhan dengan sampah plastik yang membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang.

Hanya satu detik.

"KYAAAA…"

Suara dentuman keras mengudara kala tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan lantai. Kacamata yang terlepas dan terlempar jauh. Sakit. Berat sekali, berat sekali kepalanya ia rasakan. Hingga pandangannya menggelap. Tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Hanya… hanya suara derap kaki yang terakhir kali ia sadari.

-o0o-

"Naruto, ke mana Karin?" tanya Kakashi, sang guru fisika.

Naruto tersenyum kikuk. "Karin sedang ke kamar mandi Kakashi-sensei." Pemuda itu berujar dengan perasaan yang juga penasaran. Kenapa sepupunya itu belum kembali ke kelas juga. Padahal sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit.

Kakashi yang tadi berdiri sambil memeriksa kondisi kelas kini duduk di kursi pengajar. Ia mulai membuka-buka buku tebal di depannya.

Dia berdehem.

"Ok. Hari ini kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran minggu lalu. Silahkan yang merasa sanggup menyelesaikan soal yang sensei berikan untuk maju ke depan."

-o0o-

"Hei kau pingsan?" tanya orang itu.

Ia berjongkok untuk memeriksa keadaan Karin yang tampak tak sadarkan diri. Sedikit berdecak dengan pertanyaan bodoh yang ia ucapkan barusan. Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Karin. Setelah sebelumnya ia juga mengambil kaca mata yang tergeletak di sana. Pemuda itu Membopongnya di depan dada. Berjalan berniat menuju ke UKS.

Ia tidak menyadari bahwa tengah diawasi oleh sepasang mata di balik kamar mandi pria. Orang itu nampak tidak berekspresi apa-apa. Namun tangan kanan yang terkepal miliknya menandakan sesuatu yang lain. Ia memasukkan telepon genggamnya yang ia pegang di tangan kiri ke saku celananya.

Lelaki itu berjalan menjauh.

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

'Sial, dia belum bangun juga.'

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?'

'Berpikir Sasuke!? Berpikir!'

'Baiklah, napas buatan.'

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. Ia pernah membaca dari buku cara-cara memberika napas buatan. Meski memang ia belum pernah melakukannya secara langsung. Ia rasa ia bisa.

Sekali lagi ia gugup, karena menurutnya, gadis yang ditolongnya ini cukup membuat dadanya bergemuruh tak beraturan apabila berada sedekat ini.

Ahh. Sasuke mengenyahkan pikiran mesumnya. Ia hanya ingin menolong gadis ini. lagian, mana mau ia nanti dituduh tidak memiliki rasa peri kemanusiaan. Begini-begini juga, ia masihlah baik hati.

Jarak di antara kedua wajah mereka berdua perlahan semakin dekat.

Sasuke berdoa dalam hati, semoga tidak ada murid lain atau guru yang masuk tiba-tiba. Bisa-bisa dia akan dapat julukan 'murid mesum kelas teri.'

Ia menatap bibir merah merekah itu.

Haruskah… ia melakukannya?

'Ayo Sasuke, ini demi menolong nyawa seseorang.'

Namun, sebelum napas buatan itu terjadi. Bahkan tangan Sasuke pun belum menyentuh pipi Karin. Perlahan, kelopak yang membungkus bola mata _ruby_ itu terbuka.

Sasuke dan Karin mematung di posisi itu.

Angin masuk di ruang UKS menerpa kulit wajah mereka berdua.

Kedua bola pasang mata itu saling bertatapan. Karin sadar akan sesuatu, meski dengan pandangan yang memburam.

"Kyaaa… apa yang mau kau lakukan."

Teriak Karin keras-keras sambil berusaha memukul orang 'asing' yang terlalu dekat dengannya.

Sasuke pun menjauhkan diri dari Karin.

"Aku mau menolongmu, kukira kau akan segera mati, jadi aku akan melakuka pernapasan buatan."

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Karin yang sudah berubah ke posisi duduk.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis matanya, "Kau tidak mengenalku?"

"Bu-bukan… aku tidak bisa melihatmu dengan jelas…"

Sedetik Sasuke berpikir, kemudian ia ingat tentang kacamata yang tadi ia bawa pula.

"Ouch… ini…"

Sasuke menyerahkan kacamata milik Karin.

Karin memakainya dan mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Pandangannya mulai terlihat jelas.

"Sasuke?!" kata Karin keras.

"Karin…!"

Keduanya saling bertatap tak percaya. "Kau beneran Karin?" tanya Sasuke memastikan. Sedari tadi memang pemuda itu tidak tahu tentang itu.

Tapi tunggu! Sejak kapan ia tidak melihat _name tag_ untuk tahu identitas orang lain. Yah… dia terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan gadis di depannya ini mungkin.

"Tentu saja, kau bagaimana sih… tidak mengenali temanmu sendiri," ujar Karin tak terima melihat raut keterkejutan Sasuke.

'Pantas saja, aku merasa mengenalnya,' pikir Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku belum pernah melihatmu tidak pakai kacamata," kata Sasuke cuek. Pemuda Uchiha itu mendudukkan diri di kursi dekat jendela.

Karin menatap Sasuke dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, berpikir apa yang sebaiknya ia katakan. Bagaimanapun ia sadar. Sasuke telah menolongnya.

-o0o-

"Nah, bagaimana dengan ini, Jiraiya-san."

Jiraiya memandangi proposal lain yang diberikan Iruka. Sejurus kemudian, ia menandai poin-poin yang dianggapnya kurang sesuai. Lelaki dewasa itu sempat pula menyeruput tehnya dan tersenyum senang ketika mendapati sesuatu yang disukainya. Pementasan drama. Bayangan-bayangan adegan lucu-lucu dari murid-murid lelaki dan perempuannya mendarat dan berputar-putar dalam otaknya.

"Kau yakin, akan ada yang menyetujui hal ini," ujar Jiraiya meragukan.

Iruka menggaruk kepalanya, "Saya juga kurang yakin Jiraiya-san," ujarnya. "Untuk itulah, saya meminta pendapat anda terlebih dahulu sebelum menyerahkannya ke kepala sekolah."

Jiraiya mengangguk paham.

"Ok. Aku akan membantumu."

Iruka tersenyum sambil menunduk sebagai ungkapan terima kasih.

-o0o-

"Em, terima kasih karena telah menolongku."

"Hn…"

"Apakah tadi aku melukaimu?"

Sasuke mengernyit heran, ia hampir saja tertawa mendengar pertanyaan aneh macam itu.

"Kau lucu," ucapnya dengan menahan tawa.

"Ma-maksudmu?" tanya Karin bingung.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mana mungkin, laki-laki akan terluka hanya karena pukulan yang bahkan tidak mengenai tubuhnya."

Karin bersemu merah. Gadis itu menyadari tindakan konyolnya. Ia memalingkan mukanya karena malu. Dan tersenyum geli terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke mengontrol dirinya untuk tak tertawa.

"Ahh… sudahlah. Sebaiknya lain kali kau harus berhati-hati. Bisa-bisa kau tidak akan ikut lomba Fisika. Kau kan tahu, lomba itu bisa membuat nama sekolah kita menjadi lebih baik." Sasuke berujar datar.

"Jadi kau menolongku hanya karena lomba itu."

"Sudah aku bilang. Aku tidak tahu itu kau, kalau aku tahu mungkin sudah aku tinggalkan saja kau di sana." Sasuke berkata dengan santai.

"A-apa… Ka-kau jahat se… Aduduh…"

Sakit. Pening. Karin meringis menahan sakit. Akibat jatuh itu masih terasa. Hal itu membuat Sasuke yang tadi sempat tak peduli, kini menjadi kawatir.

"Kau tak papa?"

Karin menggeleng. Rasa sakit di kepalanya mulai menghilang.

"Sebaiknya kau berbaring saja," kata Sasuke sambil menuntun tubuh Karin untuk berbaring.

"Terima kasih."

"Maaf…"

"Um?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud," Sasuke berkata tulus.

Karin tersenyum melihat kelakuan Sasuke itu.

"Em. Tidak apa-apa." Karin menatap langit-langit. "Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas Sasuke," kata Karin pelan. "Aku kira aku sudah agak baikan."

Tapi Sasuke tak berniat untuk pergi, "Maaf aku akan tetap di sini."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Karin.

"Jangan banyak bertanya!" jawab Sasuke sewot. "Aku tidak akan melakukan tindakan asusila…" ujarnya mendapati raut yang penuh tanda tanya di wajah Karin.

Karin masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ingin dilakukan Sasuke. Tapi, ia tetap membiarkan Sasuke berada di sini.

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Gadis berambut merah muda itu berdiri dengan ke dua kakinya di depan gerbang masuk SMA Konoha. Ia sesekali tersenyum kala mendapati teman-temannya melewatinya. Jam pulang telah berlalu. Suasana sekolah kian lama kian sepi. Sedikit merapikan helaian surai sepundak miliknya. Haruno Sakura terus saja menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Kotetsu, sang satpam sekolah pun memberikan senyum ramah. Penjaga sekolah itu masuk ke pos penjaganya karena Iruka datang. Sepertinya akan ada tugas yang harus ia kerjakan.

Jam menunjukkan waktu pergantian antara siang menuju sore.

Sakura masih menanti di sana. Berdiri. Pegal juga. Tapi, perasaannya yang lebih menggila ini membuatnya terus kuat berada di sana. Bahkan beberapa peluh keringat mulai nampak mucul dari pori-pori kulit putihnya.

-o0o-

"Karin-chan!" panggil Naruto. "Karin-chan…"

Terus mencari sejak bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mulai sedikit frustasi.

Bayangkan, ia telah mengitari seluruh kamar mandi di sekolah ini untuk mencari keberadaan sepupu wanitanya. Bahkan, hampir saja karena itu ia dikira maniak sama kamar mandi oleh Anko-sensei yang kebetulan ditemuianya. Yare-yare, di mana sebenarnya kau Karin?

-o0o-

"Maaf, aku banyak merepotkanmu,"

"Hn…"

"…"

"Tawaranmu, masih berlaku?"

"…"

"Minggu ini, temani aku."

"Ke mana…?"

-o0o-

"Menunggu seseorang, Sakura?"

"Ahh. Iruka-sensei," Sakura salah tingkah. "Ha-hanya teman."

Iruka tersenyum lembut.

"Oh, Iruka-sensei sendiri sedang apa?" tanya Sakura mendapati beberapa lembar yang di bawa guru bahasa jepang itu.

Iruka menatap lembaran-lembaran yang ia bawa. "Ini selebaran untuk lomba puisi," ujarnya. "Kau mau ikut," tawarnya.

Sakura berpikir sejenak.

"Iruka-sensei mengejekku?" katanya sambil cemberut. "Iruka-sensei sendiri kan tahu, nilaiku minim sekali di bidang perpuisian."

Iruka tertawa renyah.

"Ahh, ia aku baru ingat. Hahaha."

Sakura semakin cemberut kesal.

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

"Karin-chan…"

Naruto berteriak meluap-luap. Emosinya keluar begitu saja.

"Karin-chan, kau kenapa?" tanya pemuda pirang itu meminta penjelasan karena didapatinya, Karin begitu berantakan. Dan wajahnya begitu kelelahan. Lemah. Atau sakit.

"Sasuke, kau apakan Karin-chan hah?"

Marah. Naruto sungguh marah pada Sasuke. Karin berusaha melerai, tapi sudah terlambat, Naruto sudah menantang. Ia mendorong Sasuke dengan kasar membuat Karin tercekat takut.

"Sasuke… jawab, hah."

"Diam, Do-be… kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

Sasuke juga marah pada Naruto yang mudah tersulut emosi.

"Apa, hah… kukira kau sahabatku yang dapat kupercaya, Teme," kata Naruto keras. Tajam. Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam. Pandangannya penuh akan kebencian.

Naruto hampir memukul Sasuke, kalau-kalau saja teleponnya tidak berdering.

Panggilan masuk.

Naruto meredakan emosinya sesaat sebelum kemudian ia mengangkat telepon itu.

"Sekarang…? i-iya Kaa-san…"

Naruto menutup teleponnya. Amarah emosi kembali menguasai dirinya.

"Ingat, Teme… kita belum selesai…"

Ia berjalan menghampiri Karin. Dan menarik tangannya.

"Lebih baik kita segera pulang Karin-chan…"

Karin dan Naruto pun berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Tunggu! Dobe! Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku."

"Naruto!"

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya asal.

"Kuso!"

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Jangan! Tidak!

Kenapa harus sekarang. Kenapa di saat seperti ini. Aku, aku harus bagaimana Kami-sama.

Kata-kata orang rendahan berputar di kepalanya.

Sebulir kristal bening perlahan menetes dari bola mata sehijau dedaunan di hutan nusantara.

Haruno Sakura segera kabur dan menyembunyikan dirinya agar Naruto dan Karin tidak melihatnya. Berdiri. Seperti orang bodoh. Menunggu seseorang untuk melakukan hal-hal yang idiot.

Mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Jangan… jangan menangis Sakura…

Kau… itu… kuat!

**.**

**TBC**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Masashi Kishimoto pemilik asli karakter di Komik Naruto.**

**.**

**Perhatian! **** OOC. OC. EYD tak beraturan.**

**.**

**[SasuKarin & NaruSaku]**

**.**

**Fic ini dibuat hanya sebagai hiburan semata**

**.**

**Sudah Ada Sedari Dulu**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

Dari dulu, yang namanya es batu pastilah terasa dingin.

Semuanya sudah tahu 'kan!

Buktinya, dari jaman baheulak. Di kutub utara itu selalu aja dingin. Banyak es, es besar katanya. Yang tidak pernah hilang. Padahal katanya lagi, di sana juga ada musim semi. Jadi, yang benar yang mana? Oye… untuk membuktikannya lebih baik baca buku pengetahuan umum saja. Jangan mudah terserang oleh kabar-kabar burung merpati. Wong kadang bisa jadi, sinyalnya lemah karena belum makan sedari tiga hari.

Ehmm… anda paham, kalau aku sih… tidak…

…

Kata orang, anak periang pastilah jarang kelaparan…

Hmm…

Tidak ada hubungannya!

…

Bulan malam bercahaya.

Suara jangkrik kebanyakan tidak dihiraukan orang-orang seusia anak 15 tahunan di kota.

Rumah itu tidaklah ramai.

Anak-anak kecil tidak ada di dalamnya. Dua orang dewasa entah sekarang tengah berada di mana. Sang gadis, yang memiliki wajah bak boneka berbie itu mengambil bongkahan-bongkahan persegi dari lemari pendingin di ruang tengah. Memasukannya ke dalam gelas bening yang cukup keras untuk memukuli kepala orang. Ia kemudian memasukkan cairan-cairan berwarna jingga ke dalamnya. Dan membawa kedua gelas jus jeruk itu menuju kamar pribadinya.

Jangan ikut-ikutan, Ino!

Kondisi pandangan di depannya seolah-olah mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Ino menaruh kedua gelas berisi minuman dingin itu di atas meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur berwarna ungu kepunyannya.

Ia memandang iba pada wanita cantik seumurannya.

Yang termenung, melamun, hilang sinyal. Diam seperti patung. Sehingga membuat keduanya seperti karya seni dan orang yang menikmati seni.

"Sakura…" ujar Ino pelan. Menatap iba sahabat dekatnya itu.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya menatap teman pirangnya. Sorot matanya terlihat redup. Ia betul-betul kecewa dengan apa daya yang terjadi.

Harusnya ia tak memancing itu, pikir Ino kini.

Ini semua salahnya. Harusnya ia tak meminta Sakura untuk memikirkan soal perasaannya. Kalau-kalau jadinya malah tidak sesuai rencana. Dan harusnya malam kemarin, Ino tidak menyetujui ide Sakura itu. Atau paling tidak. Tadi, sebelum Sakura ingin melakukannya, ia 'kan bisa mewanti-wanti sekaligus menghalangi gadis bermarga Haruno itu untuk tidak melakukannya.

Tapi… ahh, sudah terlanjur.

"Jadi, ceritakan!" ujar Ino pelan. Ia ingin tahu kronologisnya.

Sakura menggeleng.

Hal-hal seperti inilah yang membuat Ino kadang 'sebel' dengan Sakura. Gadis itu periang. Namun juga kadang keras kepala.

"Baiklah… aku akan pergi saja," Ino mulai berdiri. "Mungkin, kencan dengan Shikamaru tidak perlu dibatalkan." Ia berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu.

Biar-biarkan saja, kalau Sakura ingin menjagakan rumahnya.

Ia ingin bersenang-senang saja.

"Na-naruto… da-dan Ka-arin… ber-pergangan ta-tangan," ujar Sakura lirih. Dengan bibir bergetar. Dan perasaan menyedihkan karena menahan tangis itu keluar.

Ino tidak jadi berkencan dengan Shikamaru. Ia mendekati sahabatnya itu. Terenyuh. Memeluknya, menenangkannya, menopangnya agar tidak terjatuh semakin dalam.

Gadis merah jambu itu terisak juga akhirnya.

Tetes demi tetes mengalir perlahan membasahi punggung Ino. Kalau, ada yang mengatakannya cengeng, biar-biarlah saja. Yang penting, ia tetap menjadi Sakura. seorang gadis manis yang cantik dan baik hati.

"Hanya itu saja," pancing Ino, sembari melepaskan pelukan sahabat itu.

Sakura mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba Ino merasa ada hal yang aneh.

"Yaampun, Forehead! Kau menangis cuma gara-gara Naruto dan Karin berpegangan tangan. Apa-apaan itu!" kelakar Ino sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kau tahukan, bisa jadi… mereka cuma sepasang sahabat," Ino menepuk jidatnya sambil geleng-geleng.

"Atau… atau mungkin saja, mereka itu hanya mau menarik perhatian umum…"

Sakura memandang Ino sebal.

"CUKUP, Ino!"

Ino memandang Sakura dengan berjuta pertanyaan.

"Aku juga sempat berpikiran begitu," kata Sakura pelan. "Tapi…" Sakura menatap Ino tajam dengan mata sembab.

"Kau tahu 'kan, Baka-Naruto itu tidak pernah main pegang-pegangan dengan seorang wanita seperti itu." Intinya, Haruno Sakura itu cemburu buta.

Ino bungkam seketika.

Rasa bersalah kembali merasukinya.

Suasana rumahnya yang sepi mendukung aura-aura orang mati datang. Menakutkan sekali.

"Hwaaaa… Dasar Baka-Naruto… Kau benar-benar brengsek…"

Sakura meraih jus jeruk dan memasukkannya secara brutal ke dalam kerongkongannya. Ino meringis melihat kelakuan sahabatnya.

"Jangan… jangan kau kira aku akan sedih akan hal itu, Naruto-baka… Lihat saja, lihat saja, aku akan menghancurkanmu…"

Sakura mencak-mencak slengean.

Ino berani bersumpah kalau apa yang dikatakan Sakura hanyalah bualan kacang atom. Mana mungkin Sakura akan melakukannya. Meskipun jago bila memukuli orang—mungkin lebih tepatnya hanya Naruto. Sakura tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Yahh, maklumlah, orang sakit hati selalu saja berkata hal-hal yang aneh.

Tapi, Sakura yang brutal memang lebih disukainya daripada Sakura yang putus asa.

Gadis pirang itu menatap ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip berada di samping gelas berisi jus jeruk yang masih penuh. Ia menatap sahabatnya lagi yang sudah mulai tenang. Tapi, Ino tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Huh… ia menghela napas, setelah ini, ia akan mengirim pesan balasan tidak bisa kencan. Ia cemberut, ketika membayangkan wajah Shikamaru yang kegirangan.

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Ada-ada saja kelakuan Inuzuka Kiba. Lelaki muda yang hobinya mengajak anjing piaraannya jalan-jalan di sore hari mengitari jalanan-jalanan di dekat rumahnya itu, kini tengah menonton sesosok mahluk hawa yang tengah berdiri di dalam sebuah toko buku. Tersenyum sembari mengambilkan kembalian. Kiba memanas tiba-tiba. Kalau-kalau saja uang sakunya tidak dihabiskannya untuk membelikan shampoo untuk Akamaru, ia pasti sudah masuk ke dalam sana. Yah, itung-itung melihat-lihat buku-buku sastra jepang yang melegenda. Atau, mungkin melihat-lihat komik dengan gambar seronoh khas orang-orang barat.

Sayangnya, uang sakunya memang telah ludes. Hasilnya, ia hanya dapat memandang dari jauh. Bulannya. Hoho.

Informasi yang dia dapat dari Sai, si pemuda penyuka seni memang tidak salah. Kiba puas sekali. Melihat Hinata yang memakai pakaikan di luar seragam sekolah itu memang cukup membuatnya tersipu-sipu.

Duduk di bangku dekat pohon itu. Ia memasang headshet-nya. Mencari-cari lagu slow motion yang menenangkan kala malam hari. Sambil manggut-manggut menikmati. Masa muda memang harus disyukuri.

-o0o-

"Kau tidak belajar bersama lagi, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto, ibu Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda itu, bersama Itachi, kakaknya, dan ibunya, tengah menyantap makan malam.

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Oh, iya. Ngomong-ngomong Tou-san akan pulang telat, jadi pintu depan jangan dikunci ya," ujar Mikoto mengingatkan.

Itachi bedehem, sepertinya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, "Sayang sekali ya, Sasuke. padahal kukira, aku akan medapatkan ipar dari keluarga Uzumaki."

Sasuke sontak memuncratkan minuman yang tengah ditegaknya.

Itachi tertawa girang. Suka sekali menggoda adik kesayangannya. "Oh, iya, Kaa-san. Katanya sepupu Naruto itu cantik lho." Itachi berujar frontal.

Wajah Uchiha Sasuke lantas memanas karena tersipu. Pemuda itu segera bangkit karena tak tahan mendengar godaan kakaknya itu. Hingga ia sampai lupa sopan santunnya meninggalkan ruang makan begitu saja. Ahh, sejak kapan ia mudah salah tingkah begini. Padahal setahunya, kakaknya itu tak tahu mengenai Karin.

Mikoto dan Itachi pun terkikik geli melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang tak biasa.

-o0o-

Seperti sebuah tugas saja.

Bagi Shikamaru, memutuskan secara sepihak perihal kencan bukanlah sebuah masalah yang besar. Apalagi karena memang tabiatnya yang tidak suka sesuatu yang terlalu muluk-muluk.

Kalau memang tak bisa kenapa harus dipaksakan.

Namun, ia tidak bisa mengabaikan pesan singkat yang mendatanginya itu. Meskipun, kalau boleh memilih, memang bertamu di jam yang sudah terhitung tidak layak lagi seperti ini bisa menyebabkan hal-hal negatif akan mengikuti.

Pemuda berkuncir seperti nanas itu masih belum mengetuk pintu. Ia membiarkan suara-suara omelan dari dalam rumah temannya itu menyambangi telinganya. Menunggu. Sampai keadaaan sedikit mereda.

Karena sopan santun adalah nomor satu.

Hm, sabar…

Meski lama-kelamaan kesabarannya semakin tidak tertahankan. Maka, ia segera mengetuk pintu itu. Melupakan bel elektrik di sebelah kanannya.

"Shikamaru…"

"Bolehkah aku main di rumahmu, Naruto?"

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Suara bunyi ponsel berdering mengisi kesunyian kamar bercorak _dark blue_ dengan motif batik kipas, kecil-kecil khas keluarganya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu sempat melirik nama kontak telepon yang mengganggu acara malas-malasnya. Dengan gerakan tak semangat. Sasuke memencet tombol berwarna hijau muda.

Maka, secara otomatis, sambungan itu terjadi.

"Halo…?"

Di seberang terdengar suara gugup.

"…"

"Hn…"

Responnya lembut. Sempat melirik kertas soal yang telah tak berbentuk di sudut ruangan. Senyuman lembut terukir di wajah lelakinya.

"Aku sudah tahu… dia memang tidak pernah berubah… masih saja Dobe…"

"Tidak masalah," Sasuke menyeringai. Sesuatu yang menganjal tiba-tiba terpikirkan olehnya. "Hn, bagaimana dengan kepalamu sendiri?"

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, kepalamu itu keras," ujarnya mengejek.

"Aku hanya bercanda…"

Di ujung sana, terdengar helaan napas.

Mendadak Sasuke tersenyum senang, "Sebenarnya, aku tidak peduli penolakan…"

"Tentu, kita sudah berjanji pada Kakashi-sensei akan berjuang dengan sebaiknya…"

Sasuke tertawa kecil ketika Karin mengomel tentang soal yang Sasuke buat.

"Sudah…?"

"Hn, sampai jumpa besok."

Ha-ah, ia lega. Karena semuanya tidak menjadi kacau. Salahkan saja Naruto, seenak jidatnya menuduh yang bukan-bukan. Sehingga, sekarang ia sendiri yang menanggung akibatnya.

Sasuke geli-geli sendiri membayangkan apa yang terjadi di kediaman uzumaki saat ini. Pasti, Naruto tidak akan dapat berkutik. Hahaha.

-o0o-

Menurut orang berpendidikan, bermain game adalah sesuatu yang tidak memiliki manfaat. Bayangkan; kita sedang main game. Yang sedang kita lakukan hanyalah berada di depan komputer atau _playstation_ dengan keyboard, mouse, joystick, atau alat-alat bantu lain yang bisa dipakai untuk menjalankan objek di pusat game itu.

Menatap dengan fokus. Dengan kedipan yang teratur bahkan bisa dibilang jarang. Dan jari-jari tangan yang tidak kalah cepatnya dengan udara yang keluar masuk lewat hidung menuju jantung atau paru-paru.

Seharian. Hanya itu-itu saja.

Orang-orang pintar akan menganggap hal tersebut sebagai kurang kerjaan.

Bukankah lebih baik meneliti cacing-cacing di sawah. Kemudian membawanya ke rumah untuk mensuburkan tanaman mangga atau sekedar rumput-rumput liar untuk makan ternak kambing atau sapi. Nah, hasilnya 'kan lumayan buat anak istri nanti.

Bisa juga membuat roket yang dapat menyentuh permukaan bulan. Kemudian kembali ke bumi dengan membawa oleh-oleh berupa batu atau tanah asal sana. Yang kemudian akan diteliti lagi. Adakah di sana kehidupan? Kalau ada, nanti 'kan bisa kita pakai buat tempat tinggal selanjutnya.

Hmm…

Tapi, tapi…

Uzumaki Naruto tidak terlalu memusingkan soal itu. Ia masih saja asyik bermain game MotoJipi yang diunduhnya dari internet lima belas menit lalu. Sedikit kecewa dia karena ternyata itu cuma permainan menata bata supaya jadi bangunan. Padahal dia kira itu game bisa meredakan rasa kesalnya sehabis dimarahi kedua orang tuanya karena memarahi Sasuke.

Tapi, sekali lagi ia tidak peduli tentang pernyataan bahwa bermain game itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak bermanfaat. Ia masih memainkan game itu.

Karena, bukankah game juga dibuat oleh orang yang pintar. Lalu, kalau begitu 'kan kita bisa jadi pintar juga kalau main game. Harusnya begitu 'kan.

Ooh, dan lagi. Bermain game 'kan juga bisa melatih jari-jari supaya tidak kaku. Ia enggak? Tapi, intinya sih, asal gak terlalu berlebihan aja itu sudah lebih dari cukup manfaatnya, pikirnya sok bijak.

"Jadi, masalah apa yang kau buat, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru. Pemuda Nara itu sudah merem melek di tempat tidur Naruto.

Naruto cemberut. "Bukan, bukan masalah yang serius."

Shikamaru tidak menanyakan lagi, mendengar jawaban Naruto. Ia tahu bahwa Naruto memang tidak berniat menceritakan apa-apa.

-o0o-

"Jadi, Karin memang tinggal serumah dengan Naruto," kata Ino mengulangi pernyataan Shikamaru diujung telepon. Ino, melirik Sakura sekilas, gadis musim semi itu telah tertidur pulas di kamarnya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih tenang.

"Lalu?"

Ino mendengarkan penjelasan Shikamaru dengan seksama.

"Begitu, ya… masih belum jelas…" kata Ino pelan. "Semoga saja tidak seperti itu… kalau Naruto dan Karin ternyata ditunangkan orang tuanya, nanti Sakura bisa tambah frustasi… yah meskipun ia terlihat baik-baik saja…"

"Kencannya ya… maaf ya… bukankah kau juga senang…"

Di seberang terdengar orang tertawa.

"Oh, iya terima kasih… hahaha, sesekali berhentilah mengucapkan kata itu… Ok, selamat tidur." Ino menutup telepon dari Shikamaru. Gadis itu sedikit menatap prihatin pada Sakura. Tapi, memang hanya segini yang dapat ia lakukan untuk sahabatnya.

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Matahari pagi menerpa keduanya.

Suara hambar dari lorong-lorong mengisi sekolah bernuansa setengah kuno dan setengah modern itu.

Mereka berdua berdiri tegap.

Dan kalau ditanya mengapa kedua pemuda berbeda marga itu berada di lapangan sekolah di kala jam masuk yang membuat murid SMA Konoha keluar dari kelasnya karena penasaran? Prediksinya ada banyak, namun jawabannya cuma ada satu.

Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke tengah marah-marah.

"Hoi… siapa yang ngaku udah nempelin selebaran ini, cepetan kemari, kalau kau memang jantan," teriak Naruto sambil mengangkat selebaran yang disabetnya di mading. Bisa-bisanya, selebaran tak bermutu kayak begitu ada di sana.

Memang selebaran apa sih?

…

Terang saja Naruto marah.

Pantas saja, Sasuke bantuin sobatnya.

Wajar saja ketika pagi-pagi mereka berdua bertemu di hall depan untuk saling maaf-maafan. Murid-murid pada memasang wajah tak suka ke Sasuke dan Karin. Dan semua keganjilan itu lebih banyak ketika mereka bertiga, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Karin sampai di depan mading.

Foto Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah membopong Karin tercetak dengan latar belakang kamar mandi yang jelas terlihat sangat apik. Apalagi dengan editan _pahtoshop_ yang tepat. Membuat yang melihatnya malah berpikiran bahwa Sasuke dan Karin telah melakukan perbuatan seronoh. Padahal kejadian yang benar 'kan bukan seperti itu.

Juga… tulisan yang tercetak di pojok kiri bawah itu. Kecil memang. Bahkan terkesan tidak jelas. Tapi, hal itu malah membuat siswa-siswa seakan terhipnotis untuk percaya.

"Siapa yang berani-beraninya bilang kalau Karin selingkuh, cepat kemari dan hadapi aku," ujar Naruto tegas.

Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri di samping Naruto memang tidak berteriak-teriak seperti sahabatnya. Tetapi tetap saja, di sini, ia juga masuk ke dalam pihak yang disakiti. Jadi, ia juga marah meskipun Sasuke lebih sibuk untuk menyimpan tenaganya, sembari menatap sesekali foto itu yang diserahkan Naruto kepadanya. Raut mukanya tetap datar. Meski, dengan melihat gerakan tangannya yang tidak kasar memegangnya, tampaknya pemuda itu tidak terlalu memusingkan dengan tulisan yang ada di sana. Mungkin malah, ia akan membawanya pulang untuk kenangan pribadi.

-o0o-

Di depan kelas Sakura. Sakura dan Hinata sedang melihat Naruto dan Sasuke. Hinata bilang, Naruto pria yang baik. Sakura juga berpikir demikian, ia juga menyesal dulu tidak mengakui perasaannya.

Gadis musim semi itu masih memiliki rasa pada Naruto. Tidak dapat dipalsukan bukan, rasa itu memang tidak semudah itu hilang. Kenangan ketika pertama kali, ia dan Naruto bertemu di kuil terbayang-bayang. Sakura meggeleng-gelengkan kepalnya agar pikiran itu pergi jauh-jauh.

"Yo, Hinata, Sakura, sedang apa?" tanya Kiba yang baru keluar dari kelas. Ia diikuti Shino di belakangnya.

"I-itu, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun," ujar Hinata kepada Kiba dan Shino sambil menunjuk ke lapangan. Dari kelas meraka yang berada di lantai dua terlihat kepala kuning Naruto dan kepala hitam kebiruan Sasuke.

"Kenapa mereka itu?" tanya Kiba.

"E-eto…"

Shino menyela ucapan Hinata, "Sepertinya mereka sedang mengurusi hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak usah dipusingkan. Karena hal-hal seperti itu hanya akan membuat masa depan mereka terganggu. Padahal, hal-hal seperti itu jawabannya adalah alasan kecil. Paling hanya soal remaja yang sakit hati."

Kiba memicingkan matanya menatap Shino tak suka. "Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Shino. Lagian apa-apaan penjelasanmu itu. Mendengarnya saja sudah membuatku pusing."

Hinata tersenyum mencoba meredakan situasi yang tidak enak. Sementara Sakura masih memandang ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hoi… Neji, Lee," sapa Kiba pada sepupu Hinata dan murid kesayangan guru olahraga bernama Guy. "Kalian dari mana saja, sekarang baru berangkat sekolah?"

"Kami baru selesai membantu Guy-sensei menyiram tanaman, Kiba," kata Lee menjelaskan.

Neji, bersikap datar dan masuk ke kelas, ia tidak terlalu berminat dengan suara ribut-ribut dari arah lapangan.

"Hei… Neji, Tunggu, lebih baik kita segera lanjutkan pertarungan kita tempo hari."

"Sudah aku bilang, 'kan! Aku sedang tidak enak badan."

-o0o-

"Iruka! Ada ribut-ribut apa?"

Iruka meringis takut-takut.

"Sepertinya ada orang iseng yang mau bikin kehebohan." Jiraiya mendadak muncul dari belakang Tsunade.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, sekolah kita akan semakin ramai…" katanya ambigu.

Tsunade, sang kepala sekolah geleng-geleng khawatir tentang guru sastra ini. ia sedikit berharap, semoga saja tidak ada orang yang akan mengikuti watak buruknya yang suka berbicara aneh.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Masashi Kishimoto pemilik asli karakter di Komik Naruto.**

**Aturan main—Baca peringatan di Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**.**

Apa kau pernah berpikir, alasan kenapa bumi itu diciptakan bulat?

**.**

**.**

BRAK!

Suara bantingan pintu mengagetkan wanita dewasa berwajah cantik yang tengah duduk di sofa. Ia memelototi sang pelaku yang ternyata putra semata wayangnya. Kemudian mengelus-elus dadanya akibat menirukan pendramalisiran yang sering ia lihat di sinetron 'Mengejar cinta Vinato'.

Memasang wajah bertanya pada Karin, Kushina masih tidak mengetahui dengan jelas kenapa Naruto terlihat kesal dan marah-marah.

Pun demikian ketika sang anak melewatinya tanpa sepatah katapun dari arah berbeda.

Pemuda itu memang tengah banyak pikiran.

Ia kini berjalan keluar rumahnya mengenakan pakaian training untuk lari-lari. Dengan sepatu bercorak putih hitam. Wajahnya, belumlah berubah menyenangkan.

Lelaki ini berlari melewati jalan menuju area lapangan sepak bola terdekat. Ia butuh penyegaran perasaan. Detik ini juga.

Ada hal-hal yang membuatnya sebegitu kesalnya.

Pertama.

Masalah Karin dan Sasuke.

Yang sampai detik ini juga, masih belum diketemukan sang penempel foto 'kamar mandi'. Sialan… bagaimanapun juga hal seperti itu memalukan.

Sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa dan mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa antara ia dan Karin tidaklah ada hubungan spesial. Yang melibatkan sesuatu seperti sering disebut 'Pacaran'. Karena memang, baginya dan ayahnya, juga keluarganya, Karin adalah bagian dari mereka sendiri yang harus mereka lindungi. Makanya ia akan melakukan apa saja ketika orang tuanya menyuruhnya menjaga sepupunya itu. Seperti memaksa sang kepala sekolah untuk menempatkannya di kelas yang sama, pada bangku yang 'sama' pula. Bahkan membuat isu 'sepasang kekasih'. Terlebih untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dari gilaan _fans_ bernamakan 'Pangeran Ramen'. Ehm… walaupun hasilnya memang tidak bisa dibilang sukses.

Sekarang, ia mengaku kalau dia memang termasuk pria konyol. Ada-ada saja.

Tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Uchiha Sasuke mencegah itu. Menurutnya, hal seperti itu tidak akan membuat pelakunya tertangkap. Karena ini bukan masalah tentang hubungan Naruto dan Karin. Tapi, juga masalah Sasuke dan Karin yang dituduh berbuat tak senonoh.

Beruntungnya, sang kepala sekolah tak berniat mempermasalahkan foto itu. Senju Tsunade lebih mempercayai ungkapan Sasuke dan Karin.

Ke dua.

Karena Guy-sensei memaksanya ikut dalam lomba sepak bola antar SMA yang kurang lebih akan diadakan sebulan lagi. Dengan persiapan nol besar. Dan lebih parahnya, ia harus menjadi kapten tim sekaligus mencari siapa orang-orang yang berbakat di SMA Konoha. Dalam hal tendang menendang.

Ditambah, semuanya harus beres HARI INI! Karena latihan perdana akan dimulai besok hari.

Hingga jadilah dia di jam istirahat berputar-putar ke kelas-kelas untuk mengumumkan mengenai lomba ini. Lebih parahnya mendapati respon-respon dari siswa-siswa lain yang terlihat tidak berminat. Capek sekali.

Yang terakhir kalinya.

Saat selepas istirahat, ia tengah puyeng-puyengnya memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan agar bisa melakukan perintah guru Guy. Seorang guru sastra bernama Jiraiya menanyakan padanya tentang sesuatu hal yang membuatnya tambah pening.

"Apakah kau pernah berpikir, kenapa cinta itu ada?"

Haaah… haruskah ia mengaku, bahwa sedari dulu belum tahu yang namanya perasaan absurd ternama itu. Maksudnya, ia tidak tahu—lebih tepatnya tidak dapat memberikan penjelasan kenapa cinta ada.

Baginya, itu lebih sulit dari angka-angka matematika.

Karena setelah ia berpikir. Semua alasan-alasan itu menjadi buyar tak beraturan.

Katanya cinta ada karena perasaan dekat dan sayang. Katanya lagi, cinta ada karena wajah yang sama-sama menawan. Lebih serius lagi, cinta ada karena kemolekan tubuh yang membikin mabuk kepayang.

Naruto mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di bantaran sungai yang ditumbuhi rumput kehijauan. Ia memang berbelok arah menuju tempat lain, ketika pandang matanya menangkap sesosok gadis berambut merah dan bermata ungu berlari kencang melewatinya menuju ke arah sini. Karena ia tertarik, maka ia tak sempat berpikir kenapa ia melakukannya. Tapi setelah sampai, gadis itu tidak ditemuinya.

Apakah ia salah lihat?

Haaah… dia menghela napas lelah. Sambil mengingat kejadian siang tadi. Sebagai respon dari pertanyaan guru sastra itu. Naruto menjawab, "Cinta ada karena perasaan saling menyayangi sensei," ujarnya dengan nada bersemangat berusaha untuk meyakinkan sang guru.

Siang itu Jiraiya tersenyum lembut membuat Naruto melegakan dadanya.

Tapi, sungguh sayang, senyuman dari guru itu bukan pertanda bahwa ia tengah puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu justru disuruh membaca di depan kelas, buku satra Jepang kuno, 10 lembar, dengan tulisan yang sudah sangat jarang.

Lebih lagi. Ia masih tidak diberi penjelasan yang memadai. Kenapa jawabannya bisa salah?

Ia berdiri. Dan memaksa kakinya melangkah pergi. Melihat-lihat Konoha di sore hari pada hari Jum'at. Pemuda itu sempat melirik ke anak-anak kecil di taman yang tengah bermain sepak bola dengan riang. Ia ternyenung. Menikmati suara yang penuh semangat dari peri-peri kecil itu. Sejenak, membuyarkan perasaan kesal yang tengah menerpa.

Melangkah lagi. Melewati wanita-wanita muda yang memasang senyum merekah masing-masing kepadanya. Membuat pemuda itu salah tingkah. Ia meringis-ringis bak terkena gigitan semut merah pohon jati. Membuat cewek-cewek itu semakin terkikik geli. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto mencari-cari objek pengataman lainnya. Seperti daun, rumput, jendela kaca, atau tiang-tiang listrik di sisi jalan-jalan itu.

Tentang rasa cinta.

Ia mencintai seorang gadis. Seorang wanita, bernama Sakura. Rambutnya merah muda. Sewarna permen kapas. Manis, lembut, elok.

Ia suka sekali, suka sekali dengan gadis itu.

Ingin sekali, ingin sekali selalu dekat dengannya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, menyesap aroma strawberry yang menguar dari arah toko buah di depannya. Pemuda itu haus. Ia segera masuk ke dalam sana, mengabaikan wanita berambut merah dan bermata ungu yang samar-samar sempat ia ketahui berdiri di sampingnya.

Tunggu dulu…!

Perempuan berambut merah dan bermata ungu?

Tanpa menunggu tiga detik, Naruto segera berbalik dan mencari-cari gadis itu. Di sana gadis itu berjalan ke arah toko ramen ternama, Ichiraku.

Apa ia pernah menyatakannya? Rasa itu…

'Jangan berharap terlalu lebih!' Uzumaki Naruto selalu memikirkan hal itu. Teman baiknya, dulu pernah menolak Sakura. Padahal menurutnya Sakura adalah sosok wanita yang baik, cantik, perhatian, juga setia. Apa kurangnya? Kenapa temannya itu menolaknya.

Untuk itulah selama ini ia lebih memilih menjadi sahabat baiknya. Berusaha selalu ada ketika dibutuhkan. Tersenyum lebar agar rasa sayang itu tersampaikan. Memberikan sinyal-sinyal rasa cinta agar suatu saat wanita itu akan berbalik ke arahnya, mengatakan kata-kata penuh keromantisan.

Karena baginya, berada di dekatnya, lebih dari cukup. Meski, memilikinya, adalah hal terbaik yang ia damba.

Tidak ada…

Naruto sungguh merasa lebih bodoh dari keledai. Untuk apa coba dia mengikuti seorang gadis yang belum ia kenal dan bahkan tidak jelas sekali tujuan dirinya ini. Paman Teuchi, sang pemilik kedai. Tidak melihat adanya seorang gadis yang disebutkannya. Membuatnya melangkah pulang dengan langkah gontai.

"Tadaima…"

"O-okaeri." Kushina tergagap mendapati suara Naruto memasuki rumah. Ia bahkan belum sempat mematikan kompor ketika air dalam panci itu mendidih. "Dari mana saja, kau Naruto?"

Naruto yang baru menegak segelas air mineral dari dalam kulkas itu sempat meringis mendapati ibunya yang menyembul dari balik dapur. "Pemanasan sebelum latihan sepak bola besok, Kaa-san."

Kusina maklum.

Pemuda itu hampir melangkah menuju kamarnya sebelum tiba-tiba alasan mengapa ia membuntuti gadis tadi tersemat tiba-tiba. Ia berbalik menuju dapur. "Kaa-san, apakah paman Eruchi memiliki anak selain Karin-chan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Membuat air yang tengah dimasukkan ke dalam teremos oleh Kushina meluber beberapa mili. Kushina segera memelototi anaknya, hingga Naruto ngeri.

Beberapa saat, wanita dewasa itu berpikir, "Setahu Kaa-san tidak ada, memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya balik.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

Setelahnya, Naruto segera mengambil handuk, menuju kamar mandi, melakukan aktivitas bersih-bersih diri.

**.**

**.**

"Ja-jadi, Karin dan Naruto itu sepupuan?" teriak Ino mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang di dalam toko buku itu yang penasaran tentang keributan yang ia buat.

Hinata bermimik takut-takut, "Ta-tapi, jangan bilang-bilang pada si-apapun ya Ino-chan, Shikamaru-kun, aku tidak mau Naruto-kun nanti marah padaku."

"Aaahhh…" Ino memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Ia senang karena sahabatnya tidaklah patah hati akan segera terbayarkan.

"Sakura harus tahu," teriaknya lagi. Mengabaikan perkataan Hinata tadi.

Gadis berambut pirang itu segera akan menuju ke pintu luar.

"Ino…!"

Ino tersentak, ia merasakan tangannya sedikit hangat. "Shi-shikamaru, ada apa?"

Shikamaru menghela napas berat. Pemuda itu memberikan sebuah sinyal ke Ino untuk melihat ke arah Hinata.

Gadis Hyuga itu tengah memerah. Bukan karena marah. Sudah dipastikan, ia tengah menahan rasa bersalah karena membocorkan rahasia itu.

-o0o-

Cukup!

Bisakah… kau… berhenti mengoceh!

Untuk, kesekian kalinya Uzumaki Naruto dibuat kesal. Menatap ke direksi lain di ruang tengah itu. Ia mengenyahkan kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh teman Uchihanya. Hanya, gara-gara perihal soal jawaban yang ia lontarkan untuk sang guru sastra itu. Kata-kata penghinaan dikeluarkan dari mulut temannya. Oh… benar ia memang salah. Seharusnya ia lebih berkonsentrasi, hingga tak salah dalam memahami sebuah maksud dari pertanyaan _simple_. Ahh, salah sendiri. Sang guru sastra menanyainya di saat yang tidak tepat dan pada kondisi yang dengan jelas tidak dianjurkan.

Naruto sejenak angkat kaki dari sana. Ia membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan setoples biskuit berwarna coklat bulat-bulat dengan selai kacang di tengahnya. Pemuda itu membawanya ke ruang tengah, dan dengan seenak jidatnya menyetel televisi.

Rasakan, kalian tidak akan konsentrasi. Hihi.

Karin mengelus-elus keningnya. Masih memperhatikan soal yang harus ia kerjakan. Sementara Sasuke sendiri, lebih memilih untuk memainkan telepon genggamnya. Agaknya, keduanya tidak terlalu mempedulikan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Maka, pemuda pirang itu segera melangkah pergi dengan sebelumnya menekan tombol merah di remot kontrol kemudian menuju kamarnya. Separuh sisa biskuit sempat mengotori lantai ketika ia berdiri dan berdecak kesal sambil berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Sebegitu pentingkah lomba itu hingga mereka berdua mengabaikanku yang imut ini. Sial, ia merasa seperti anak perempuan sekarang.

Benda segenggaman tangan berkedap kedip beberapa kali di meja depannya. Uzumaki Naruto segera meraihnya. Beberapa pesan di tampilkan di layar kecil itu. Ahh, ia mendesah lega. Karena… karena akhirnya usahanya menyebar brosur tak sia-sia.

Meski, beberapa masalah tentang 'foto' juga tugas sekolah yang masih belum ia kerjakan menyambagi otaknya setelah itu. Sial!?

Membuka jendela kamar, menikmati langit gelap di malam hari ini. Naruto terdiam. Ia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat sambil bersender di kursi belajarnya. Mengusir penat pusing masalah remaja yang ia hadapi ini dengan mencoba memaksa mengukir senyuman di masing-masing ujung bibirnya yang sedikit masih terdapat sisa selai kacang. Secepat kilat sesosok 'permen kapas' itu menari-nari dengan iringan melodi ternama. Ada kalanya memang perasaannya mendadak membuncah seperti ini. Karena masih ada sesuatu hal yang belum ia lakukan sepenuhnya.

Terutama ketika malam perpisahan itu.

"Selamat ya, Baka."

"Untuk apa Sakura-chan."

"Baka! Jelas untuk kesuksesanmu, 'kan?"

"Aku rasa aku sudah sukses."

"Baka…"

"Hehehe…"

"Naruto… apa nanti kau akan kembali lagi…?"

"Entahlah Sakura-chan…"

"…"

"Tapi aku janji akan berjuang sekuat mungkin…"

"Tentu saja kau harus berjuang… Jangan kau kira hanya menduduki peringkat ke delapan di kelas kau bisa bangga, Naruto."

"…"

"Bukankah kau ingin jadi pemain sepak bola terkenal…"

"…"

"Kau harus berjuang… kau harus terus berlatih… meski… meski…"

"…"

KRIET!

"Naruto-kun, sedang apa kau?"

Karin-chan…?

Tertegun. Pemuda itu menatap ke direksi orang di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia meringis menyembunyikan lamunan singkatnya yang datang kala hatinya berkecamuk.

Karin membenarkan kacamatanya setelah ia mengucek kedua bola matanya. Gadis berambut merah itu mendudukkan dirinya di sisi tempat tidur kepunyaan sepupunya sehingga membuat Naruto digelayuti oleh beberapa pertanyaan.

"Sudah selesai belajarnya?"

Karin mengangguk.

"Ada apa, Karin-chan?" Naruto mendekat. Dari sorot matanya, ia berusaha mencari sesuatu yang membuat sepupunya seperti seolah menyembunyikan beberapa hal yang ingin diutarakan.

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san belum pulang…"

Naruto mengernyit heran. Karena setahunya memang kedua orang tuanya tengah pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari. Dan karena kebiasaan Kaa-sannya yang suka lama untuk pilih-pilih tentunya sang pemuda tidak perlu mencari-cari alasan untuk khawatir berlebihan, terlebih lagi bukankah tadi Kaa-sannya sudah berpesan akan pulang sekitar jam sebelasan malam.

Pemuda itu memicingkan mata untuk mencari sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan oleh Karin. Dan tatkala sang sepupu menunduk dengan kedua tangan meremas selimut membuat Naruto menyeringai.

"Karin-chan…" panggilnya.

Sontak Karin menatap manik biru cerah itu.

"Kau takut pada hantu 'kan!" godanya meracau.

Karin mematung, kemudian memalingkan mukanya.

"Si-siapa yang bilang…"

Naruto tambah menyeringai seolah seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainan baru.

"Tidak usah malu, Karin-chan… tenang saja, di sini hanya ada kita berdua…"

"Si-siapa juga yang malu." Karin berdiri. "Justru, karena hanya ada kita berdua…" Perempuan yang telah memakai piyama itu segera ke luar dari kamar Naruto.

"Ingat, Naruto-kun! Jangan coba-coba masuk ke dalam kamar pribadiku!" teriaknya dari luar.

Pemuda pirang itu mengelus-elus dagunya karena bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan sepupunya sih?

Apa ia ingin minta ditemani ke kamar mandi? Atau ia ingin ditemani nonton televisi karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

Hm… pemuda itu merebahkan tubuhnya kemudian memejamkan matanya. Lupa menutup tirai jendelanya. Sehingga kalau dari dalam sana ada orang yang tengah menatap ke luar sana, akan tampak satelit alami bumi itu tengah tertutup oleh awan di atas langit.

-o0o-

"Kenapa… kenapa tidak boleh, Shikamaru?" tanya Ino dengan menggertak.

Di taman itu hanya diisi oleh suara mereka dan suara burung hantu.

Shikamaru yang duduk bersebelahan dengan gadis itu memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat.

"Bukankah sudah kujelaskan, ini masalah perasaan mereka, kita tidak boleh ikut campur dulu, terutama sekarang ini, tunggulah… tunggulah sebentar lagi…"

"Sebentar, sebentar… sebentar sampai kapan…?" sulut Ino tak setuju. "Kau 'kan tahu tabiat mereka berdua yang sama-sama keras kepala kalau berbicara tentang cinta…"

Shikamaru berdiri.

"Percayalah… setidaknya kita harus percaya bahwa mereka berdua akan dapat mengatasi masalah mereka sendiri…"

Ino juga ikut berdiri. Shikamaru melangkah. Ino pun ikut melangkah.

Perempuan berambut pirang panjang itu mendesah, "Baiklah, aku menyerah… tapi, jika sampai terjadi sesuatu yang menyebalkan… jangan salahkan aku untuk melakukan sesuatu yang aku mau…" lontar Ino.

Pemuda Nara itu menarik senyum tulusnya. Mereka berdua berdampingan melewati rumah-rumah yang telah sunyi karena mungkin sang penghuninya tengah bermain-main di alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

Burung berkicau.

Matahari bersinar cerah dengan latar belakang langit berhiaskan awan-awan putih di beberapa sisi kala seorang gadis bersurai merah menyala yang memakai seragam khas seorang pelajar SMA berdiri di depan sebuah kediaman yang memiliki pagar tanaman bertinggi limapuluh senti meter dan jarang-jarang sehingga terlihat seperti sebuah tanaman semak-semak daripada disebut sebuah pagar. Penilaian pertama bagi yang melihatnya adalah bahwa pagar itu baru saja dirapikan dengan gunting pemotong rumput atau sejenisnya.

Beberapa saat setelahnya pintu utama di kediaman itu terbuka secara perlahan. Kemudian dari dalamnya menyembul tiga orang lelaki berbeda usia dengan ekspresi datar masing-masing yang mereka miliki. Satu diantaranya memakai seragam yang sama dengannya. Satu lagi memakai pakaian 'khas' anak kuliahan. Yang terakhir yang terlihat paling tua memakai seragam polisi keamanan Konoha. Beberapa detik setelahnya, seorang wanita dewasa mengenakan daster berwarna biru tua dengan beberapa warna putih di beberapa sisi pun juga mengikuti.

Berbeda dengan ketiga orang tadi. Wanita itu nampak mengulum sebuah senyuman lembut.

Karin sempat tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kedua tangannya tanpa sengaja meremas ujung pakaian bawah yang panjangnya selutut itu. Ia masih mencari solusi yang terbaik ketika tiga pasang mata menatapnya datar ditambah satu pasang yang menatapnya lembut.

Hingga ketika seseorang yang paling tua itu berdehem.

Sasuke. Pemuda itu menarik tangan kanan Karin ketika Karin hendak membungkukkan badan mencoba untuk memberikan sebuah ungkapan salam penghormatan. Sontak Karin pun ikut terhuyung mengikuti langkah kaki sang Uchiha itu.

Untuk beberapa menit berlalu. Tangan mereka saling bertautan.

Ini semua salah sepupunya sendiri, Uzumaki Naruto. Untuk apa coba ia meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di kediaman pemuda Uchiha ini dengan alasan ingin menjemput seorang Haruno Sakura dan mengajaknya berangkat bersama. Di mana coba tanggung jawab pemuda itu? Ke mana coba rasa penuh perhatiannya?

Karin cemberut sebal.

Meski, ketika ia menyadari bahwa tangannya dan tangan Sasuke masih terpaut ketika sampai di depan gerbang sekolahan, gadis itu tak mampu menahan hasrat wanitanya dan juga bermunculnya perasaan aneh di dalam dadanya.

Uchiha Sasuke berhenti melangkah secara tiba-tiba membuat Uzumaki Karin sedikit kaget.

Pemuda itu berbalik memandangnya dengan mata datar namun tetap tajam yang ia miliki. Kedua pasang mata itu saling memandang dengan datar namun tajam milik masing-masing. Membuat wanita itu memalingkan mukanya untuk alasan tertentu. Sang satpam sekolah tersenyum ke arah mereka entah apa yang pria itu pikirkan. Karin masih menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke. Tapi, pemuda itu masih hanya memandanginya dengan sorot mata seperti itu. Beberapa murid yang menaiki sepeda berkeranjang di bagian depannya melewati mereka, namun tampaknya murid-murid itu tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Karin menunjuk dengan telunjuk tangan sebelah kiri yang ia miliki ke direksi tangan mereka yang saling bertautan.

Sasuke mengikuti arah telunjuk itu dengan masih menggunakan sorot mata beberapa saat sebelumnya.

Akhirnya, Sasuke pun merenggangkan genggamannya dari Karin. Pemuda itu langsung meninggalkannya tanpa berkata sepatah pun untuk berjalan melewati gerbang menuju arah ke kelas yang ia huni. Oh… pemuda yang begitu baik sekali.

Sang satpam sekolah bernamakan Kotetsu itu kini meringis kala Karin menatapnya keheranan. Gadis dengan marga Uzumaki ini berpapasan dengan seorang pria sebayanya yang memiliki rambut hitam lurus ketika ia melewati gerbang. Pria itu tersenyum membuat ia pun melakukan senyum yang sama. Mereka berdua pun berjalan berbarengan untuk memasuki kawasan lorong-lorong kelas.

Bermenit-menit pun berlalu setelahnya. Bel kelas berbunyi. Sang sensei memasuki kelasnya. Jam istirahat bergulir kemudian.

Satu pertanyaan yang ia miliki.

Ke mana sepupunya itu? Sampai sekarang kenapa batang hidungnya belum tampak juga?

Ia, gadis dengan kaca mata itu pun melangkah terburu-buru membawa kotak bekal dan botol minuman melewati lalu lalang berbeda nama yang memiliki ciri khas masing-masing itu. Bahkan seseorang gadis yang memiliki rambut merah muda pun ia tak pedulikan karena kedua bola matanya telah menemukan sang sepupu tengah duduk, di pinggir lapangan upacara sekolah, berkeringat, sampai pakaian atas pemuda 'berkepala' kuning itu kebasahan.

Karin tersenyum lega mendekatinya.

Ia menyodorkan sebotol minuman kepadanya. Kemudian menanyakan apakah gerangan hingga sang pemuda itu sampai lari-lari keliling lapangan sebanyak tiga puluh kali?

Naruto mendesah kesal. Sambil menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Lelaki berusia enam belas tahunan itu meracau tentang alasan-alasan keterlambatannya. Katanya, ia habis menolong seseorang yang berusaha ingin bunuh diri. Memanjat pohon Sakura yang belum tumbuh bunganya. Dengan bangganya bahkan ia melancarkan kata-kata protes kepada Guy-sensei yang memberikannya hukuman ini.

Karin hanya mengelus-elus pipinya.

Ia sempat ingin menanyakan sesuatu sebelum ketika pandang matanya menangkap sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah menatap mereka berdua. Lekat-lekat. Karin detik ini merasa bersalah dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Harusnya ia tak berlari ke sini! Mungkin, ia dapat menunggu beberapa menit atau berpuluh-puluh menit kemudian sampai sepupunya juga sang pemilik surai merah muda itu saling berdekatan.

Ia akan segera pergi detik ini juga…

Begitulah rencananya… tapi…

Ahh... tidak usah pergi Karin-chan… cegah Naruto dengan isyarat yang pemuda itu berikan menggunakan pandangan matanya. Ini yang terbaik.

Karin mengalah. Ia akan mengikuti apa yang diisyaratkan Naruto, sepupunya ini. Bagaimanapun juga ia masih percaya bahwa memang Naruto adalah seorang lelaki baik yang tidak akan menyakiti seseorang wanita dengan menggantung sebuah perasaan sampai seumur hidup. Maka ia tersenyum hangat. Direksinya mencoba melihat lagi ke arah tadi. Tapi yang ia dapati. Hanya sebuah angin yang menerbangkan debu-debu melewati beberapa tanaman bunga mawar merah di dalam pot berwarna coklat yang terbuat dari tanah.

Hari pun lama-lama berganti dari pagi menuju siang dari siang menuju sore. Kini, mereka berdua, saudara sepupuan itu tengah berada di sekitar lapangan sepak bola milik sekolahan.

Naruto dan beberapa anak lainnya yang memang telah sepakat dan mau untuk berkontribusi mengikuti lomba sepak bola sudah berada di dalam lapangan. Beserta oleh sang pelatih. Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Guy-sensei, seorang guru olahraga. Karin sedikit berharap, semoga saja Naruto tidak melakukan sesuatu hal yang kurang ajar mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

Karin sendiri berada di pinggir lapangan. Ia dan beberapa anak perempuan lain yang juga ada di sana menikmati pertandingan sepak bola di antara dua ke sebelasan itu.

Langsung mencetak gol.

Uzumaki Naruto di menit ke lima berhasil melesatkan gol ke gawang yang di jaga Hyuga Neji, seseorang yang terkenal jago karate di sekolah. Roman-romannya, sepupu dari Hyuga Hinata itu memiliki banyak penggemar juga. Karena di sana ada beberapa cewek yang membawa sepanduk penegasan kepada sang Hyuga agar tidak pantang menyerah. Meski sayangnya sedari tadi, Karin tidak melihat Hinata. Padahal sebelumnya ketika sang wanita Hyuga itu menyatakan perasaannya terhadap Naruto, keduanya terlihat seperti tidak akan terpisahkan.

Kembali ia fokus pada serunya pertandingan kala Rock Lee si atlet lari mencetak gol balasan untuk tim lawan. Lee yang terkenal dengan potongan rambutnya yang serupa dengan guru Guy pun memeluk gurunya. Hingga tak heran jika ada yang berpikiran bahwa mereka berdua memang sepasang guru dan murid yang tidak dapat terpisahkan. Karena terbukti guru Guy terus memberikan kata-kata pujian kepadanya. Ahh… soal pelukan guru murid itu sepertinya mereka harus memikirkan ulang hal seperti itu. Lihatlah! Para penonton yang kebanyakan cewek ini pun sampai tertunduk lesu. Haha… pikiran aneh-aneh pun tak dapat dihindari, 'bukan?

Kiba sebagai kiper di tim Naruto menggerutu kesal hingga melempar bola ke arah Chouji yang bertugas sebagai bek. Lelaki dengan tatto segitiga merah di pipinya semakin merenggut kesal kala melihat Naruto tertawa. Karin yang menyaksikan itu pun ikutan terkikik geli. Begitupun juga Sakura yang tak sengaja melewati lapangan itu pada ujung berbeda dari kumpulan penonton.

Naruto terdiam. Beberapa detik Sakura masih terkikik. Hingga kemudian dia berhenti, keduanya saling berpandangan. Sakura memanas, ia segera berbalik dan melangkah dengan langkah cepat meninggalkan lapangan itu.

Sementara Karin, masih mencerna apa yang terjadi barusan. Gadis ini sempat melihat ke kiri kanan kemudian menghembuskan napas lega ketika penonton sepertinya masih tertunduk lesu akibat drama Lee dan Guy-sensei. Dan setidaknya ia tambah yakin akan sesuatu hal yang hanya tinggal menunggu waktu.

Kiba, yang dilempari bola dari Chouji segera melemparkan bola itu ke Naruto. Sontak Naruto tak terima. Kiba meminta Naruto lebih berkonsentrasi lagi. Naruto meminta Kiba lebih serius menjaga gawangnya. Guru Guy akhirnya datang di antara mereka untuk melerai karena Shikamaru yang ditugasi untuk menjadi wasit malah tiduran di pinggir lapangan.

Shino, akhirnya ditunjuk sebagai wasit yang baru. Dan pertandingan pun dilanjutkan kembali. Dengan setatus Shikamaru yang kini menjadi seorang pencatat skor.

Kini baku hantam antara dua tim tidak dapat terelakkan.

Naruto berhasil mencetak dua gol lainnya, di menit ke limapuluh satu dan enampuluh tujuh. Lee, hanya mampu menambah satu gol. Gara yang satu tim dengan Lee juga mencetak satu gol. Lebih mengejutkan lagi Kiba, sang kiper pun mencetak sebuah gol dari sundulan sepak pojok yang sulit dijangkau neji karena ditempatkan di sudut jauh, walau sayangnya harus dibayar dua gol balasan dari Lee dan Gara yang sudah di sebutkan tadi karena percobaan sundulan di dua sepak pojok lain yang gagal. Naruto sempat akan menghajarnya kalau saja pertandingan tidak usai dan menempatkan timnya memenangkan latihan perdana ini dengan selisih satu gol.

Haahh… Haahh… Haahh…

Hembusan napas lelah pemuda pirang itu masih terasa di sela-sela jalan kaki mereka melangkah. Karin mencoba menghiburnya dengan mengipasi Naruto dari samping pemuda itu. Naruto berhenti ketika napasnya sudah agak dapat teratur. Ia kemudian menaiki sepedanya. Kalau saja waktu tidak cepat berlalu, ia tidak akan terburu tapi memang ini adalah sebuah konsekuensi. Ia harus bertanggung jawab. Tadi pagi ia telah meninggalkan Karin, mengirim pesan singkat lewat ponselnya ke Sasuke, untuk mengantar sepupunya itu berangkat sekolah, karena dia harus atau tepatnya ingin mengajak Sakura berangkat bersama. Tapi kini tidak bisa lagi. Ia sudah pernah berkata akan menjaga sepupunya ini, ia tidak mau sampai kena marah sang mama hanya karena sikapnya yang kadang kekanak-kanakan.

Mereka berdua pun pulang menggunakan sepeda itu.

Langit pun berganti warna ketika sang kepala keluarga telah pulang dan mereka berdua telah menyelesaikan mandi sorenya dan mengganti baju seragam mereka masing-masing.

Apa tidak ada liburan?

Itulah yang dipikirkan Karin ketika selepas makan malam ia membuka pintu dan mendapati sang 'guru' fisikanya berada di depannya setelah memencet bel sebanyak tiga kali. Oh ayolah, ini malam minggu. Karin mendesah mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk. Tapi, sasuke bergeming, ia masih anteng di posisinya membuat Karin mengernyit heran.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa pemuda itu berbalik melangkah.

Terpaksa Karin pun mengikuti. Gadis ini tentunya terlebih dahulu berujar pamit kepada Kushina yang berada di ruang tamu bersama sang suami sembari menikmati kue moci ditemani dua gelas teh hangat.

Karin bertanya-tanya kemanakah mereka akan pergi. Apa ke rumah Sasuke. Ahh terserahlah, ia sedang capek malam ini bahkan untuk sekedar bertanya.

-o0o-

"Apa kau yakin tidak mau memberitahukannya sekarang, Shikamaru?"

"Sudahlah Ino! Kita sudah membahas ini sebelumnya!" jawabnya tegas.

Ino juga tahu itu. Namun sorot matanya terlihat ragu-ragu karena memandang ke bangku lain di taman itu yang diduduki oleh Sakura. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu tengah memandang ke arah langit sendirian.

"Tapi…"

Shikamaru berdecak, pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menghampiri Sakura membuat Ino tersentak keheranan.

-o0o-

Di kediaman Uchiha. Sang kepala keluarga tengah memeriksa beberapa pekerjaan kantor yang belum ia selesaikan. Mikoto, sang istri menemani di sampingnya. Itachi, tidak berada di ruang keluarga itu.

Uchiha Fugaku berdehem.

"Gadis tadi pagi… siapa…?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan fokus perhatiannya terhadap pekerjaannya.

Mikoto menata beberapa pekerjaan suaminya sambil berpikir tentang yang dimaksud oleh Fugaku.

"Oh, itu… sepupu Naruto."

Fugaku melirik sang istri, kemudian ia kembali menatap ke kertas depannya. Lalu, ia manggut-manggut mengerti.

-o0o-

Ok… sekarang ia tahu…

Ternyata kesinilah sang Uchiha membawanya. Dan disinilah sang Hyuga berada. Ahh, pantas tadi samar-samar ia melihat Kiba tak jauh dari sini. Rupanya gosip tentang lelaki bertatto di pipinya yang menyukai Hinata itu tidaklah bohong.

Hm… dan apa ini…

Apakah memang sengaja Sasuke itu suka sekali menyiksanya. Apalagi ada satu, dua, tiga, empat, bahkan lima buku sukses olimpiade.

Yaampun, Sasuke! Ini malam minggu, tak bisakah kau berlaku baik terhadap muridmu sekali saja.

Dengan langkah gontai. Karin kembali mengikuti Sasuke ke luar dari pintu toko itu. Seorang gadis kadang senang bukan kalau dibelikan apa-apa oleh seorang lelaki. Apalagi di malam minggu seperti ini. Tapi, kalau seperti ini, ia hanya dapat geleng-geleng kepala sajalah.

-o0o-

"Shi-shikamaru!"

"Hm."

"Kau tidak bersama Ino?"

Shikamaru mengelus pipi kanannya.

"Aku di sini, Forehead."

"Ino! Ahh benar, 'kan kalian… her-a-a-ran." Shikamaru menatap bosan.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebal setelah menjauhkan tangan Ino dari mulutnya.

"Ino, bisakah kau tidak melaku…"

"Dengar Sakura!" ucap Shikamaru memotong ucapan Sakura. "Aku hanya akan mengucapkannya sekali…" Ino tertegun, Ia sempat berpikir mungkinkah Shikamaru akan mengatakannya.

Shikamaru berdiri dari duduknya di samping Sakura. "Kadang, sesuatu yang terlihat, bukanlah sesuatu yang sebenarnya."

Sakura mengernyit heran. Ino tidak bereaksi. Ia tidak menduga Shikamaru berkata seperti itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Shikamaru?"

"Hoamm… mendokusai… pikirkanlah baik-baik dan jangan banyak bertanya." Pemuda itu melangkah. "Ayo Ino! Aku harus mengantarkanmu pulang."

Ino tersentak. "Tunggu! Shikamaru!" Ia pun segera mengejar pemuda Nara itu.

Sementara Sakura masih tidak paham.

Apa, apa maksudnya?

**.**

**TBC**

**.**


	10. Chapter 10 bagian 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto pemilik asli karakter di Komik Naruto.**

**Aturan main—Baca peringatan di Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Apakah kau pernah berpikir, kenapa perempuan menyukai bunga?

…

Tentu, sebab cinta datang karena terbiasa.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Banyak orang tengah berlalu lalang di tempat yang cukup luas itu. Aneka pedagang makanan kecil berjejer di pinggiran sisi sana sini. Ayah, anak, dan sepasang perempuan yang mungkin adalah istri dan juga adik—dari anak yang satunya—yang laki-laki, tengah bergandengan tangan berjalan di belakang dua orang lelaki berbeda usia itu. Raut wajah mereka seakan mengatakan bahwa tidak ada saat yang 'seindah ini'. Hari minggu, memang adalah hari yang asyik untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan anggota keluarga masing-masing. Terlebih dalam kesibukan di hari-hari yang lain yang selalu menyita waktu bahkan untuk sejenak saja berkumpul, bercengkrama, kemudian saling bicara, menghabiskan hari dengan canda tawa.

Ahh. Ditambah juga dengan langit di pagi menjelang siang ini nampaklah cerah. Berwarna biru. Dengan latar belakang awan-awan beriringan pelan tertiup oleh angin.

Hari yang menyenangkan, 'bukan?

…

SLURRRP.

…

Ia bergeming, sambil menatap lalu lalang orang yang ke luar masuk.

Rahangnya mengeras bukan karena marah. Matanya tajam bukan karena kejam.

Sikapnya dingin kontras sekali dengan orang-orang di sekitar situ. Sesekali asap mengepul melewatinya dan ia memang tak berniat berurusan dengan benda bermaterial gas yang melayang-layang tersebut. Ia masih belum angkat bicara. Bahkan bukan hanya terhadap orang-orang di dalam sana. Kelakuannya, sungguh berbeda dengan seorang wanita yang duduk di depannya.

"Sasuke, ayolah! Satu kali, saja!"

Mata pemuda yang berkulit putih dan berwajah tampan itu datar dengan sorot tajam.

"Tidak, Karin! Kita sudah melakukannya sembilan kali!"

Karin cemberut menggembungkan pipinya. Kaca mata beningnya memperlihatkan bahwa sorot matanya tengah menatap ke direksi lain setelah sebelumnya cukup lama menatap sang pemuda penuh harap.

Orang-orang yang mendengar suara Sasuke yang tegas beberapa diantaranya melebarkan matanya. Laki-lakinya tersenyum aneh, wanita-wanitanya cemberut kesal. Bahkan, beberapa dari mereka—yang terlihat seusia bapak-bapak, tengah menatap Karin lekat-lekat dari atas sampai ke bawah. Mereka pasti tengah berpikir yang bukan-bukan.

Dasar anak muda! Di mana saja selalu saja mencari-cari kesempatan.

Juga, seseorang sempat berucap kata-kata yang terkesan ambigu bagi anak sekolahan yang sedang beralih dari masa kanak-kanak ke masa remaja, "Beruntung sekali dia, sudah sembilan kali, masih saja minta lagi."

Sasuke mendesah. Ia harus kuat, ia tidak boleh tertipu dengan ekspresi murahan seperti itu. Ia tidak mau lagi, ia tidak akan lagi melakukannya.

Setelah ini mungkin, ia harus melupakan beberapa hal.

Lupakan Karin yang KEIBUAN dan sederhana.

Lupakan Karin yang jarang bergaul dan suka menanam bunga.

Lupakan Karin yang suka membaca buku pelajaran, memasak sayur dengan sambal tomat merah segar dan diam di rumah untuk menunggu suaminya pulang dari bekerja.

Lupakanlah, Sasuke! Jika kau pernah berpikir tentang semuanya!

"Karin. Habiskan dulu, makananmu!"

Karin melangkah pergi dari sana menuju ke pintu luar. Gadis muda itu memasang wajah kesalnya untuk memberikan kecurigaan kepada pengunjung-pengunjung warung makan di dalam sana yang terlihat menatapnya seperti seorang pencari berita—menanya-nanya—artis yang tengah naik daun.

Sedang Sasuke masih bergeming. Mengabaikan tatapan mata dari wanita-wanita yang seolah berharap padanya akan melakukan sesuatu. Mungkin, seperti seorang pemeran lelaki di film romantis yang mengejar pemeran wanita ke stasiun sambil terengah-engah karena jaraknya yang, Woww, luar BIASA.

Tidak Sasuke! Kau harus bertahan!

Bahkan jika Karin berusaha mengantri sendirian kemudian tersesat di kerumunan orang-orang yang memiliki bentuk tubuh lebih besar darinya. Kemudian tidak pulang selama berhari-hari dan ditemukan telah dianianya oleh…

Kuso!

Meninggalkan beberapa lembar uangnya. Sasuke akhirnya mengalah dan mengejar Karin.

Baiklah, mungkin satu kali lagi saja menaiki komedi putar itu tidak apa-apa.

…

Sabar Sasuke!

Orang tampan, orang yang sabar…

Huuuhhh… ia jadi teringat akan pesan-pesan kakaknya sebelum ia pamit dari rumah.

"Ingat, kau harus bawa uang banyak!"

"…"

"Jangan lupa bawa recehan juga!"

"…"

"Jangan lupa bawa payung!"

"…"

"Oh. Dan jangan lupakan bawa pemukul baseball."

"(…?)"

Haahhh. Baiklah. Harus dari mana ia mulai bercerita akan sejak kapan kakaknya lebih genit daripada ibu-ibu komplek. Lebih perhatian. Tersenyum aneh ketika ia pulang. Dan… dan… apa-apaan lelaki kuliahan itu setiap kali Sasuke memainkan telepon genggamnya di hadapan Itachi. Seolah-olah ia adalah sesuatu yang dapat diterkam, Hwuam… hwuam…

Ya, sejak Itachi menemukan bukunya dicuri oleh dirinya—lebih tepatnya sih tak sengaja dia ambil karena tak sengaja pula tangannya terangkat oleh atmosfer yang kala itu membuatnya—dengan terpaksa namun berbunga-bunga menempelkan jari-jari tangannya, kemudian mengelus singkat, mengangkat. Dengan cepat. Dan seiring berjalannya jarum jam yang berwarna hitam, tak disangka tak dinyana. Sadar-sadar sudah berada di tempat berbeda.

Sungguh adik yang baik, 'kan!

Memang mungkin karena kabar berhembus palsu yang di dapat Itachi sebelumnya yang mengatakan bahwa adiknya ini tidak tertarik dengan mahluk yang bernamakan perempuan, sehingga Itachi bertingkah seperti itu. maka, pada saat yang langka ini ia sudah tahu, bahwa kakaknya pasti tengah berpikir bahwa dia menjalin sesuatu hubungan khusus dengan Karin.

Ia, Uchiha Sasuke nampak bosan. Bola mata pemuda itu mengamati dengan lekat-lekat wanita yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh di depan di mana kini dia tengah duduk. Ia tidak akan mengecewakan seseorang yang telah memberikan kepercayaan kepadanya untuk menjaga seseorang yang dia bawa ke dalam sini, yaitu; paman Minato. Meski, beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia, Uchiha Sasuke, sempat kesal juga. Salahkan wanita berambut merah ini. Ia datang pada saat Sasuke sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan masalah perkembangbiakan manusia. Juga, karena sikapnya yang kadang-kadang membuat Sasuke tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Sejak awal pertama kali bertemu dengan Karin. Ia memang tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa diam-diam dia juga suka memperhatikan gerak-gerik wanita dengan marga Uzumaki ini. Kadang ia juga bingung sendiri harus bagaimana. Padahal, 'kan baru seminggu mereka berkenalan, lalu sering bersama, lalu kadang juga pulang berduaan, lalu pikirannya entah kemana-mana.

Ahh, membingungkan…

Tiga kali sudah Sasuke melihat jam tangannya yang berwarna biru. Berdoa di dalam hati agar jarumnya bergerak lebih cepat, cepat. Kalau dipikir-pikir juga entah kenapa komedi putar ini jalannya sedikit melambat. Baguslah, sebentar lagi pasti akan berhenti. Dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya ia akan terbebas dari tatapan kesemsem dari anak-anak remaja seuasia 13 tahunan. Entah, apa yang mereka pikirkan.

"Hei, Karin! Tunggu!" serunya ketika sang wanita turun begitu saja. Apakah ia tak sadar bahwa dia itu pergi ke sini berdua dengan Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke?

Benar-benar mengesalkan… tadi, meminta ingin naik, sekarang dia ditinggalkan begitu saja. Ini namanya kencan, pergi berdua, belajar bersama, makan bersama, atau APA!

Tapi hati nuraninya tetap masih konsisten berada di dalam tubuh tegapnya. Ia tetap akan berusaha menjaga Karin. Ya, setelah berjuang melewati kerumunan. Akhirnya, Sasuke menemukan juga wanita berambut merah yang membuatnya lelah.

"Bisakah, sekali saja kau tidak pergi seenaknya!" ejeknya terhadap Karin yang baru saja melepas bungkus es krim rasa coklat, lalu menjilatinya, ia nampaknya tidak peduli terhadap ucapan kesal dari seseorang yang bersamanya.

"Kau yang bayar!" ucap gadis itu sambil melewati Sasuke.

Satu sudut jidat sang pemuda Uchiha berkedut setelah otaknya mencerna ucapan seenaknya dari seseorang. Tidak, dia, tidak mau diperlakukan semena-mena lagi.

"S-Sasuke…" ucap Karin tersentak karena tangannya ditarik oleh Sasuke.

Dengan kasar pemuda itu memaksa Karin berjalan menjauh meninggalkan penjual es krim yang mengusap rambut kepalanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang nampaknya adalah sesuatu yang keliru. Tapi, apa, ya? Mungkin hanya pikirannya saja?

-o0o-

"Nah, Sara… aku pergi dulu…"

"Um, tidak boleh…"

"Sara, Naruto-kun harus pulang. Dia juga punya hal lainnya yang harus ia kerjakan," ucap seseorang yang kira-kira berusia empat puluhan tahun dan berambut hitam lurus, sambil serta mengusap rambut kemerahan putrinya.

"Tapi… Tou-sama…" tatap gadis bermata keunguaan itu dengan raut berharap.

Lelaki itu hanya menjawabnya dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Sara, aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi," ucap Naruto tegas sambil meringis kinclong. Ia lalu mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Sara menatap Naruto sendu. Tidak ingin berpisah dengan sang penyelamat. Walau akhirnya ia mengalah dan melepaskan genggamannya pada pemuda pirang itu agar Naruto dapat meninggalkan ruangan serba putih dengan bau di sekitarnya yang sedikit terasa kurang nyaman karena bercampur aroma obat-obatan.

-o0o-

Ia, sempat melirik lewat kaca dalam mobil untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang gadis di dalam sana sambil tetap memegang kemudi. Di kaca terlihat seorang gadis tengah memandangi pemandangan di luar mobil lewat kaca pintu.

"Hinata-sama, tidak perlu khawatir. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Gadis berambut hitam indigo itu tersenyum tipis. Ia masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Terima kasih, Neji-niisan."

Sedikit pikirannya tengah diselimuti oleh sebuah pertanyaan.

'Kenapa Tou-sama menyuruhku pulang secara mendadak? Apa ada sesuatu yang penting sampai-sampai aku harus pulang?' batinnya dalam hati.

Mobil sedan mewah itu melaju dengan kecepatan empatpuluh kilometer per jam meninggalkan kota Konoha yang sudah mulai sedikit panas.

-o0o-

"Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke! Mau ke mana sih kita?" geram Karin.

Pemuda itu belum mau membuka suaranya. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan tidak seirama.

"Ki-kita… mau pulang?" tanya Karin terkaget menyadari arah laju mereka berdua. Tetapi pemuda itu masih bungkam. "Ka-kau ma-arah padaku?" tanyanya lagi.

Beberapa anak kecil yang memegang balon dengan warna yang berbeda-beda melewati mereka berdua dengan gembira dan melangkah lari-lari kecil.

Akhirnya Sasuke pun berhenti. Ia melepaskan tangan Karin. Otomatis, Karin pun berhenti.

"Hhh." Sasuke menghempaskan napasnya lelah.

Ia menatap Karin dengan pandangan tajam. "Kau yang ingin berterima kasih padaku, 'kan! Lalu, malah aku yang seperti seorang pengasuh bayi!" sulutnya kesal.

Heh…?

Karin meringis malu.

'Benar juga.'

"Jadi, kita pulang saja."

Karin cepat-cepat menghalangi Sasuke dengan merentangkan tangannya di depan pria itu sebelum sempat Sasuke angkat kaki.

"Apa?" Sasuke menampilkan wajah datarnya.

Karin meringis. "Tunggu sebentar! Kita bisa bicara secara baik-baik." Sasuke menyedekapkan kedua tangannya.

"Ehm," gumam Karin sambil memainkan kaca matanya. "Ok. Aku memang salah. Tapi, aku punya alasan kok!"

"…"

Sekali lagi Karin memainkan kaca matanya. "Aku 'kan wanita jadi, wajar kalau aku bersikap sedikit manja, 'kan… Lagi pula, kau terlihat baik-baik saja begitu sepertinya." ujarnya santai. Ia sedikit ngeri juga ketika sadar penampilan Sasuke seperti orang yang tengah frustasi.

'Sedikit… manja…?'

Setelah semua yang terjadi bermenit-menit ini, dia bilang, dia sedikit manja. Oh ya memang setelah ia menikmati sepuluh kali bermain permainan itu, lalu mencicipi makanan sana-sini, belum lagi kadang seenaknya meninggalkannya begitu saja. Haruskah Sasuke percaya bahwa perempuan ini sedikit manja?

"Baiklah. Begini saja, kau mau aku temani ke mana? Mungkin ada tempat yang menarik menurutmu?" tawar gadis itu mencoba bertingkah sopan.

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke berpikir dan bertanya dalam hati.

Karin memasang senyum lebar untuk lebih meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa ia serius dengan tawarannya.

"Ayolah, katakan saja?" rayu Karin.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya ketika melihat sikap Karin yang berubah-ubah ini.

'Gadis seperti apa dia ini?'

-o0o-

"Jadi, kau bersekolah di SMA Konoha yang terkenal itu, Naruto-kun?"

Ayah dari Sara tengah mengobrol dengan Naruto sambil berjalan mengantarkannya menuju pintu ke luar dari rumah sakit.

Rumah sakit itu terlihat cukup lengang di hari Minggu ini. Mengingat kebanyakan yang lewat dari arah berbeda dengan mereka hanyalah suster-suster dan beberapa dokter.

"Ya. Begitulah, paman…" ucap Naruto sambil nyengir.

Pria dewasa itu teringat sesuatu ketika melihat cengengesan Naruto, "Oh, iya, aku hampir lupa mengatakannya. Terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan putriku ya, Naruto-kun. Kami, orang tuanya memang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kami, jadi, kami hanya bisa menjaganya dengan menyewa pelayan-pelayan khusus."

Naruto tersenyum tulus, "Uoke, sama-sama paman," katanya semangat. Pemuda itu memandang ke arah luar. Ia berdehem. "Ehm. Maaf sepertinya, saya harus pulang sekarang paman."

"Ah. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena tidak bisa mengantarmu sampai rumah."

"Tidak apa-apa paman," ujar Naruto sambil menggeleng. Lalu ia segera berjalan meninggalkan pria itu.

Pria itu menatap kepergian Naruto dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan. Beberapa saat ia merogoh celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah telepon genggam. Kemudian menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo?... Tentu, baik… Ah, Ya. Aku kira rencana kita untuk menunangkan kedua anak kita tidak ada salahnya."

"Begitukah? Bagus sekali."

-o0o-

"Bagaimana? indah, 'bukan?" ucapnya, Uzumaki Karin dengan ceria. Netranya memandang dari bukit itu dengan pandangan mengagumi dan hati tentram. Ia duduk di atas rerumputan kehijauan. Sebelah tangannya memegang bungkusan berisi minuman dingin. Ia lalu meletakkan keduanya di atas rumput, dan mengeluarkannya satu persatu dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian memberikan salah satunya ke pemuda bermarga Uchiha di sampingnya. Ia, pemuda itu, sempat menatap sebentar Karin datar baru menerimanya tanpa berucap apapun.

"Dan kalau begini, kita tidak usah buang-buang uang, 'kan!" ucap _frontal_ Karin sambil memandang awan putih di langit.

"Hn…" timpal orang di sebelahnya. Sepertinya pemuda itu juga sedikit menikmati suasana tenang seperti ini. lagipula mereka berdua tengah berteduh di bawah pohon.

"Hei, berikan kata-kata mutiara atau sesuatu, Sasuke!"

Ada beberapa burung bertengger sejenak di ranting pohon itu, kemudian terbang lagi, menjauh. Karin tersenyum mengamatinya.

"Lumayan," ucap Sasuke singkat. Ia tengah mengatur napasnya ke luar dan masuk lewat hidung dan mulut. Bereksperimen dengan udara di sana.

Gadis muda itu melirik sekilas apa yang tengah dilakukan Sasuke. Rencananya untuk mengajak sang pemuda untuk melihat pemandangan di atas bukit agaknya tidak gagal.

Ahh. Dan angin sepoi-sepoi datang menyapa seolah memberikan nuansa tersendiri bagi keduanya. Bisakah, ini disebut sebagai kencan?

"Ayo pulang!?"

Karin hampir saja tersedak cairan dingin yang tengah ditegaknya. Wanita berambut merah ini tidak salah dengar 'kan…!

"Heeehhh…! Tunggu Sasuke, tunggu aku!" seru Karin sambil bangkit dan segera melangkah. Ia tak sempat berpikir untuk menahan Sasuke lagi karena lelaki itu sudah keburu menjauh dari tempatnya tanpa aba-aba menuju ke _scooter_ berwarna biru cerah di pinggir jalan.

-o0o-

"Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama!" panggil Neji.

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya, "A-h, y-ya, Neji-niisan, ada apa?" Ia tersenyum meneduhkan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Neji berekspresi datar. Sambil membuka pintu bagian depan mobil hitam itu dia berujar, "Ayo, kita segera kembali!"

"…"

Gadis itu pun mengikutinya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Tenang saja Hinata-sama. Hiashi-sama pasti hanya bercanda soal pertunangan itu."

"…"

"…"

**.**

**.**

Sara melangkah menuju rumahnya yang cukup besar itu dengan langkah lemah. Maklumlah perjalanan yang cukup jauh dari Konoha membuat tubuhnya lelah. Apalagi ditambah dengan perasaan berat hati meninggalkan seseorang yang membuatnya kembali bersemangat menjalani hidup. Malam gelap telah datang setelah matahari pergi menjauh ke sisi bumi yang lain. Beberapa lampu pijar pun sudah mulai menyala.

Sesampainya di depan pintu rumahnya. Gadis ini sedikit mengernyit keheranan ketika ia menyadari bahwa rumahnya sekarang cukup lengang. Padahal biasanya beberapa pelayan di rumahnya akan berlalu lalang ketika sang pemilik rumah tiba. Ada apa gerangan? Sempat ia melirik ayahnya yang baru berjalan ke luar dari garasi menuju tempatnya kini berdiri. Lalu ia hanya mengendikkan bahu tak peduli, membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Sesosok wanita bersurai kemerahan dan bermata ungu tersenyum sumringah ke arahnya. Matanya pun melebar besar seketika.

"Kaa-sama!" serunya senang, lalu memeluk wanita itu.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan mengelus surai putrinya, "Selamat datang di rumah, sayang."

"Kaa-sama tidak lembur?" tanya Sara di sela-sela acara peluk-pelukan ibu anak mereka.

"Tidak. Kaa-chan tidak lembur. Tidak lagi, dan tidak akan lagi mulai besok."

Sara melepas pelukan, "Kenapa?" tanyanya terheran-heran.

"Kaa-san-mu itu ingin menjagamu Sara," ucap laki-laki di belakang sara. Yaitu, ayahnya sendiri.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu."

Sara tak dapat menahan lompatan kegirangannya, "Ah, adakah yang lebih hebat dari ini?" Ia menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian.

"Ehm. Ada."

"Apa itu, Tou-sama?" tanyanya tidak sabaran.

Ibunya tersenyum, ayahnya mengelus pundak putrinya, "Kamu akan pindah sekolah ke Konoha. Sekolah Naruto."

Sara berpikir sejenak, "Sekolahnya Naruto?" ucapnya tanpa sadar. "Waaahhh, aku tidak sabar Tou-sama!" ia berjerit kegirangan membuat ibunya memasang wajah bertanya. Dan ayahnya pun meringis dengan tatapan 'akan aku jelaskan padamu nanti'.

"Tapi sayangnya kamu harus bersabar, sayang."

Sara berhenti kegirangan mendengar itu, "Kenapa?"

"Karena sekolahmu tidak semudah itu memindahkan seorang murid."

Sara menyendu, "Lalu, berapa lama Tou-sama?"

Pria yang masih mengenakan jas berwarna hitam itu mengelus dagunya, "Mungkin satu bulan atau bisa jadi kurang, itu pun jika kamu tidak sering bolos."

Sara menjadi cemberut karena tersinggung, tapi kemudian dia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Baiklah. Sara akan berjuang. Dan menjadi anak yang baik. Dan cantik, supaya Naruto nanti suka."

-o0o-

Ia berada di atas tempat duduk belajarnya sambil mencorat-coret sebuah buku. Menuliskan kata-kata yang mungkin baginya adalah sesuatu yang terkhususkan. Matanya yang terlihat lebih bundar itu seolah menjelaskan bahwa ia tengah bahagia. Mungkin, memang beberapa hal yang dia lalui memiliki arti tersendiri. Sejenak, ia berhenti menulis ketika indera penciumannya menghirup aroma sesuatu. Seperti bau _shampoo _jeruk.

"Karin-chan!" seru pemuda berambut pirang kuning melangkah mendekat.

Karin lantas berbalik dengan sebelumnya menyembunyikan buku itu ke dalam laci meja, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto dan tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana kencannya?" tanya Naruto. Kedua tangannya menggenggam sisi meja.

Karin menatap datasr, "Siapa yang kencan?" tanyanya balik, seolah menyangkal.

Naruto menegapkan badannya, ia menengadahkan tangannya untuk protes, "Yah, kau dan Sasuke, ttebayo!" serunya.

Karin berekspresi tidak tertarik, "Kami tidak kencan, Naruto-kun. Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padanya. Itu saja." Wanita itu berusaha menatap ke arah lain selain ke arah sang pemuda jabrik.

"Tapi, kalian, 'kan jalan bersama. Pasti terjadi sesuatu, 'kan!" goda Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya. Tangannya telah turun. Sorot matanya makin penasaran. Kalau begini ia terlihat seperti seorang detektif yang menanyai sang saksi mata.

"Ya, makan, minum, jalan," jelas Karin malas pada akhirnya.

"Benar. Hanya itu saja?" Naruto masih tidak percaya begitu saja dengan ucapan sepupunya.

"Hm."

"Kalian tidak saling berciuman?"

Karin melotot tajam. "A-apa kau bilang tadi?!"

"Ahahaha… ci-ciuman… seperti di film-film…"

Wanita itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau itu terlalu banyak menonton film porno pasti 'kan, Naruto-kun…" Karin mendengus, "Dasar! Anak nakal!"

Mata pemuda itu melebar seketika, "Heeeh?! Ti-tidak. Mana pernah ak-ku…"

"Lalu…?" tanya Karin, matanya menyipit menyelidik.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dan pandangannya menyendu, "Yah, sebenarnya, aku sedang butuh bantuanmu…"

"…"

"Kau juga sepertinya tahu Karin-chan, soal Sakura-chan. Aku rasa akhir-akhir ini dia sering menjauhiku. Padahal, biasanya kami sering bersama waktu kecil." Naruto duduk di tempat tidur sepupunya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah. Tapi, aku merasa bahwa apa yang terjadi ini adalah sesuatu yang dia sengaja." Naruto memejamkan matanya dalam-dalam. "Ahh… aku benar-benar tidak mengerti pikiran wanita, dattebayo!"

"Bukannya tidak ada hal yang kau tahu di dunia ini, Naruto-kun…"

"Heeeee…" Naruto menoleh dan melihat Karin yang tersenyum mengejek. "Jangan mengejekku dulu Karin-chan. Aku sedang serius nih…"

Karin terkikik kecil.

"Ok. Jadi, sekarang, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan tersenyum. Wajahnya yang terkena sinar dari lampu itu seolah-olah bercahaya dan tampak berkilau. Cantik. Naruto meneguk ludahnya kemudian berpaling.

"Menurutmu, wanita itu suka dengan apa...?" tanya Naruto dengan suara pelan.

"Bunga." Karin menjawab spontan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto ragu. Ia menatap wajah Karin yang menatap ke luar jendela. Juga tentunya berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga mengenyahkan perasaan aneh di perutnya atau di dadanya, mungkin semua ini karena akibat sedikitnya perempuan-berkacamata-cantik yang ia kenal.

"Tidak tahu juga." Karin menggeleng. "Bagaimana dengan Sakura? katanya dulu kalian teman baik, gimana sih?"

Naruto meringis sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Hehehe… Entahlah…"

"Aku punya ide… kemarikan Handphone-mu!"

Naruto mengeluarkan teleponnya dari saku celana. Pemuda itu berkedip menebak-nebak apa yang ingin dilakukan Karin.

"Nih…"

Dagu Naruto berkerut. Di layarnya menampilkan 'buat pesan'. Ia menatap Karin dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kadang, wanita dapat luluh loh…" Karin tersenyum simpul.

Tapi Naruto hanya menatapnya kemudian menatap telepon miliknya tanpa tahu arti dari kalimat yang dikatakan sepupunya. Karin pun menepuk jidatnya ketika menyadari bahwa sepupunya ini memang tidak akan paham hanya dengan sebuah sinyal.

"Kirim pesan."

Sebelah kanan sudut bibir Naruto terangkat. "Maksudmu?"

"Kirim pesan singkat ke Sakura! Tanyakan apa saja! Mungkin dari itu, kau dapat tahu kenapa ia menjauhimu."

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Naruto pun segera mengetikkan beberapa kata. Berpikir sejenak. Kurang cocok, dia hapus. Ia tersenyum ketika mengetik lagi, manggut-manggut lalu segera memencet opsi 'kirim'.

-o0o-

**Tut! Tut!**

** .**

* * *

**From:** xxx

Hai, maaf mengganggumu Sakura-chan. Hehe…

Ini aku, Naruto.

Selamat malam.

* * *

**.**

"Naruto?" gumam Sakura.

Pelototan dari ibunya menyadarkannya untuk segera meletakkan telepon genggamnya itu. Sakura meringis salah tingkah karena bertingkah tidak sopan. Yah, meskipun keluarganya bukanlah keluarga bangsawan tapi, keluarganya adalah keluarga yang memiliki sopan santun.

"Sakura!"

"I-iya, Kaa-san…" katanya takut-takut sambil meletakkan telepon itu.

Ada pertanyaan yang menggelayutinya. Darimana Naruto mendapatkan nomor teleponnya. Ahh tapi, itu adalah sesuatu hal yang mudah. Teman-temannya kan juga teman-teman Naruto kebanyakan juga. Jadi dengan mudah pasti pemuda pirang itu menemukan kontaknya.

-0o0-

**.**

* * *

**From:** Baka-Naruto

Kau sedang apa, Sakura-chan?

* * *

**.**

Ia tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil mendengarkan lagu mellow-kuno-romantic yang diputar di radio tape di atas meja belajarnya ketika pesan itu tiba. Sakura tersenyum malu-malu membaca pesan itu.

Sejak setelah tadi memang ia tidak dapat memungkiri separuh hatinya senang mendapatkan pesan dari pemuda yang kini ia taksir. Senyum-senyum merona dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ahh, ia pasti tengah membayangkan apa yang pemuda itu lakukan jika berada didekatnya.

'Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan sedang apa?'

'Ah, sedang mendengarkan lagu… aku juga suka itu…'

'Memang kau tahu artinya, Naruto?'

'Itu, 'kan artinya seorang laki-laki yang rela melakukan apa saja demi wanita yang dicintainya. Seperti aku… hehehe…'

'Dasar… tukang tipu…'

'Eh, aku serius, 'ttebayo!'

'Sudahlah Sakura, kau rindu padanya 'kan…! Ajak dia kencan gih!' batinnya yang lain ikut nimbrung.

"Si-s-apa yang rindu?" Sakura menyangkal kata hatinya sendiri. Ia membekapkan bantal guling kemerahmudaannya ke mukanya dalam-dalam. Dia juga tidak sadar bahwa kedua orang tuanya tangah mengintip apa yang tengah ia lakukan dari celah tipis pintu. Ssstt…

"Mebuki, apa yang kau lihat di dalam?"

"Diamlah! Aku juga sedang mencari tahu!"

-0o0-

**.**

* * *

**From:** Ramen-Baka-Naruto

Kau mau ramen instant, Sakura-chan?

* * *

**.**

Sakura geleng-geleng sambil cemberut ketika membaca pesan itu. Ia kesal terhadap kebiasaan sahabatnya itu. 'Kan padahal jam telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih duapuluh menit.

Ia mendengus, 'Dasar Naruto no Baka, itu 'kan tidak sehat.'

Ia kini telah mengunci rapat-rapat kamarnya. Bayangkan saja, orang tuamu menguntitmu sendiri, di dalam rumah sendiri lagi. Memangnya mereka tidak pernah muda apa.

-0o0-

**.**

* * *

**From:** Pangeran-Ramen-Baka-Naruto

Bagaimana kalau coklat?

* * *

**.**

"Um…"

Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Ia tengah membayangkan sesuatu yang romatis tengah ia lakukan dengan Naruto. Bersama melihat bintang di taman pada malam hari, kemudian saling berbagi coklat, kopi, sedikit ramen juga tidak apa-apa, lalu saling berbagi ciu—

PLAK!

"Apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh!"

"Dasar! Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!" Sakura membekap pipinya malu sendiri.

"Sakura! Jangan berteriak! Sudah jam sepuluh ini…"

Sakura tiba-tiba bungkam. Ia melirik jam beker di dekatnya. Meneguk ludah.

"Ha-hai, Kaa-san."

-0o0-

Sakura menjauhkan telepon genggamnya setelah itu. Ia tidak mau lagi sampai terkena pesona seorang pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu untuk kesekian kali. Membaca pesan singkat darinya saja sudah membuat ia menjadi salah tingkah begini. Apalagi kalau ia ketemu dengannya. Lalu sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi… ahh, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju.

Tiba-tiba teleponnya bergetar.

Ia meneguk ludahnya untuk karena beberapa alasan. Ambil atau tidak. Baca atau abaikan. Hapus atau simpan. Tapi, tapi, nanti kalau misalnya penting bagaimana?

Ia pun segera mengambil telepon itu setelah beragu argumentasi di dalam pikirannya dan melihat pesan yang masuk.

**.**

* * *

**From :** Naruto-JELEK

Kau sudah tidur?

* * *

**.**

"…"

Sakura meringis melihat nama kontak yang dia gonta-ganti itu. Gara-gara pesan Naruto sebelumnya yang ia terima. Ia jadi kena marah ibunya. Alhasil ia ganti lagi nama kontak temannya itu sesuka hati. Ia berjanji, setelah ini ia akan menggantinya.

-0o0-

Angin malam hari menerbangkan dedaunan yang terjatuh ke tanah.

Suara detak jam terdengar semakin keras.

Ketika sunyi senyap semakin terasa di dalam ruangan itu.

Gadis bersuari merah jambu yang manis itu telah memasuki alam mimpinya. Dengan selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Senyum merekah tercetak di wajahnya. Sebuah getaran dari ponselnya di atas meja tentu tak dapat ia dengar.

**.**

* * *

**From:** Pangeran-Ramen-Baka-Naruto-Sahabatku

Semoga mimpi yang indah, Sakura-chan…

* * *

**.**

Mebuki tersenyum senang membaca pesan dari Naruto. Sementara Kizashi yang berada diambang pintu mengucik mata kanannya. Wanita itu segera meletakkan kembali ponsel anaknya, mengambil kunci serep yang beberapa detik sebelumnya ia letakkan di meja, lalu menuju ke pintu kamar dan menutupnya pelan.

Posisi tubuh Sakura kini berubah miring. Ia bergumam pelan, "Kau juga… Naruto."

-o0o-

"Bagaimana?" tanya Karin berharap-harap cemas ketika didapati wajah sang sepupu muram. Gadis itu menutup uapan mulut merahnya dengan tangan mulusnya.

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak ditanggapi." Ia berdiri dengan bahu lemas.

Karin membenarkan selimutnya yang melorot, "Tenang saja Naruto-kun, suatu saat pasti akan luluh juga kok!" Karin mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Yah. Semoga saja."

-o0o-

Cinta memang dapat mengubah seseorang. Itulah yang mungkin tengah terpikirkan oleh gadis berambut merah itu. Sinar lampu kamar yang redup membuat warna matanya pun tak terlalu kentara. Ia melihat dari jendela kamarnya di lantai dua nampak sebuah mobil hitam tengah melaju dengan kecepatan pelan. Menikmati suasana malam. Rasa-rasanya memang ia ingin cepat melewati hari-harinya dengan baik dan ceria. Kemudian nanti akan dapat bertemu lagi dengan seseorang yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

"Sara…"

"Tenanglah, anak kita tidak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin, anak itu baik."

Laki-laki dewasa itu mengangguk.

"Kau juga akan percaya jika kau melihatnya sendiri." Ia berjalan menjauh meninggalkan tanda tanya di pihak sang istri. Meski kemudian, sang istri juga hanya tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

Chapter sepuluh belum berakhir…


End file.
